Getting Rid of Steven Rodgers
by jamiesgirl
Summary: Sometimes life bites. Gabriella knew that better than anyone. After losing her father to cancer and missing out on half of her high school experience she wanted nothing to do with Steven Rodgers or his status quo. Her mother was already trying to ruin her life by letting Troy Bolton live with them. Now she has a feeling life just isn't going to bite, it's going to suck! (plz R&R)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I'm back, posting this story is so exciting because … well new stories are always exciting. The idea for this story actually came to me in lots of small scenes. At first it was about roommates, then it was about best friends, and for a while there it was just about this really hot new guy who just shows up one day. So while riding the bus to work I was listening to Taylor Swift and not to be cheesy but I Knew You Were Trouble spoke to me and this was the result mixed with a little Begin Again.

So enough babble from me! Let's get to it! oh and **I do not own High school musical or its characters, however, the plot and personalities in this story are my own.**

"But why does he have to stay here, doesn't he have relatives?" Gabriella said as she lifted another spoonful.

"Gabi I thought you would be happy," Maria said as she placed a hand on her hip. "You guys use to be best friends when he lived next store."

"When we were like 3. Things changed he tied my Barbie's to the clothing line and blew them up with fire crackers!" Gabriella said dropping her spoon into her cereal bowl. "He put gum in hair."

"And if I recall you knocked his tree house down," Maria said giving her the eye. "While he was inside and broke his arm."

"Yeah well payback sucks." Gabriella said sitting up straighter. "My point is mother, that Troy is a monster, he's immature, conceited and totally horrendous." She said picking up her book bag. "Ever since he left 10 years ago I've been fine and now it's my senior year and it's suppose to be magical and he's going to destroy it."

"Stop being so dramatic," Maria said as she took Gabriella's bowl. "His parents are going overseas for their research and Troy needs a place to stay and needs to finish high school. It's just a year."

"Please, next thing you know you'll tell me I won't even notice he's here." Gabriella said as she took began to leave the kitchen.

"Have a nice day at school."

"Yeah the last nice one I'll have." Gabriella said as she walked out.

There was a honk outside as Sharpay impatiently waited. "Come on Brie I don't have all day."

"I'm coming." Gabriella said as she raced down the step and ran across the drive.

"Not fast enough," Taylor said from the back seat.

Gabriella got into the front seat. "My mother is single handedly trying to kill my senior year."

"That guy still moving in today?" Taylor asked as she leaned back and continued to file her nail. Taylor was one of her best friends. She was quite but when she was angry she had a temper the size of Texas. She remembered parts of Gabriella and Troy's history only because she's been around during the early years. Sharpay on the other hand they met on their first day as freshmen at East High and ever since the three of them had been inseparable.

"Yes, and I've made every argument against it," Gabriella leaned back banging her head softly against she seat as she looked over at Sharpay, "She's just going to allow some strange teenage boy to live in our house without knowing anything about him."

"Who is this guy again?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy Bolton, my old next door neighbor from before Chad's grandma moved in." Gabriella said glancing back at Taylor. "You remember him don't you?"

"Yeah I remember him throwing water balloons at us from a tree while we're minding our own business." Taylor said with a frown.

Gabriella let out a sigh "Well apparently his parents are into some weird stuff and they travel a lot." Gabriella said turning back to the front and watching Sharpay drive. "He's been home schooled for the past ten years and the last time I saw him was when we were 8 and he was popping the heads off my dolls for kicks."

"Well doesn't he sound delightful," Sharpay said with sarcasm.

"My mom and his mom are like best friends and they write letters back and forth all the time." Gabriella said. "Long story short he wants to graduate from an actual high school to help his chances at getting into a college."

"I heard kids that are homes schooled are like super weird," Taylor said.

"Well maybe he got cute or something?" Sharpay said with a shrug.

"Being Prince William wouldn't make this situation better." Gabriella said as she turned to look out the window. He was a guy, as far as she was concerned he was on the shit list.

"Well pushing your life crises to the side but not making it any less important. We need to talk about the fact that Steven and I will be going to the homecoming dance and win king and queen." Sharpay said with a sigh.

"He asked you?" Gabriella asked with a raised brow.

"No, at least not yet." Sharpay said with a shrug. "He just hasn't realized the potential of our relationship."

"I hear a scheme coming on." Taylor said from the back seat.

"There is no scheme, just the facts and the facts are that Steven Rodgers and I belong together." Sharpay said adjusting her rearview mirror to see herself and blowing her reflection a kiss.

Gabriella quietly bit her lip as she looked out the window. Steven Rodgers, was sore subject for her and unfortunately the only subject Sharpay ever wanted to talk about. It all started during her sophomore year when her father was first checked into the hospital. Steven's younger brother had gotten his appendix removed and as a result they were both in the hospital's cafeteria trying to stomach the crappy food. He surprised her, granted she never really knew Steven and they never ran in the same circles but she couldn't help but feel special. Even if he was all the things that mothers warn their daughters about. At first he was just polite and kind, someone that made her smile and laugh during a tough time. Looking back at it now she didn't know why didn't tell Sharpay or Taylor about him, maybe because some selfish part of her wanted to keep him to herself.

It wasn't like the most popular guy in your grade gave just anyone attention. However her silence had been a crucial error in her judgment. They spent the summer together while Sharpay was away in paris with her family and Taylor spending time with her new boyfriend, Chad. It seemed like she was alone and he was the only person that could see her for who she was and be with her just because. At first they would go to art galleries, go to the park and just hang out. She would draw and he would listen to music or just watch her intently. A summer romance right out of one of those books at a time she needed it the most. The relationship was spinning so fast and so intense that she could barely keep up with how she felt. Her father was getting worst and she was falling deeper into a depression, into a need for someone to fill that hole growing bigger in her heart.

Instead Steven had done the opposite, after much consideration and debating with herself she finally gone through with it. She decided to sleep with him. To give him her virginity, she was blinded by the stars in her eyes whenever she looked at him. Lost in the romantic idea of their summer romance and free falling into this crazy love for him.

However when she called he didn't return her call, when she went to their special places he was nowhere to be found. Then she appeared on his doorstep and asked if they could meet up later he refused. "Look it just wasn't what I expected," Steven had said as he leaned in the doorway. "Besides it's not like we're going out or anything it was just causal." He said with a shrug. "Look if you want I'll say you were great and tell people you're awesome, you'd be popular in a week."

"I don't want to be popular. And I don't want you to tell anyone." Gabriella said after a moment's pause. She could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces with each breath. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Alright, fine. Whatever?" Steven shrugged as he went to shut the door. "Well my parents are home so I gotta go."

When the door shut Gabriella stood there for five minutes trying to get a hold of herself. She felt betrayed, embarrassed, stupid and used. She never told anyone what happened.

It wasn't until this summer during a girl's night that Sharpay mentioned him once or twice and while Gabriella had mention their time together and the brush off she didn't mention the sex or rejection. She had hoped that Sharpay's mind would change but Sharpay's crush on him only grew more and more. Now he was all she ever talked about and Gabriella knowing that it was too late to say anything just ignored it.

Gabriella stood in the hallway sorting though her locker in effort to find her math book. It wasn't working out, in fact the more she searched the more she believe that her math book was still in her bedroom sitting on her desk. Gabriella growled in frustration this morning she put on an Iron Maiden t-shirt and her favorite blue jean today with her hair loose and around her shoulders. Gabriella angrily brushed her hair back as she lifted her backpack from the floor and searched it again. "Crap," she mumbled as she gave up her search. So far today was not a good day.

"Hey Brie," the sound of Steven voice made her still. "Looking good today." He said arching a brow a little as he looked her over. Here was the thing about Steven Rodgers, while what he had done to her was devastating and cruel he had kept his promise and he was nice to her. But then again her membership with the wildcat cheerleaders had a lot to do with that. Steven Rodgers had declared cheerleaders a thing a royalty, royalty to only be shared with the East High Wildcats basketball team. In other words if you weren't on the team you could look but you couldn't touch.

Steven had the school pretty much wired to his own perfection, sometimes she wondered about the moment it happened. Wondered when people took his word for law? Why they had just given the reins of their entire existence to someone like Steven of all people.

"What do you want?" she said taking her science book and English book and putting them in her bag.

"You sound upset," Steven said leaning against the locker beside hers. "Did I do something?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Sometimes she could actually believe that nothing had happened between them."Does your presents have a point?" she said zipping up her bag.

"Gabriella," Sharpay had her books snuggly against her chest as came over with a bright smile. "Hey Steven,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes again as she looked back inside her locker.

"Hey Sharpay," Steven greeted her with a smile.

"You ready for that English test Friday?" Sharpay asked in her girly voice.

Gabriella closed her locker. What was the point to a girly voice? What was the point in raising your voice an entire octave just to make yourself sound like you have an addiction to helium?

"Not really," he said turning so he was looking into the classroom across the hall. "Do you get this Jane Eyre stuff?"

"Not really," Sharpay said.

Gabriella huffed. That was another thing, why did a girl have to pretend she was stupid in order to get a guys attention? It wasn't enough that Men had to be stronger and bigger they also had to appear smarter too?

"Gabriella you like that book don't you?" Sharpay asked.

"No." Gabriella lied as she quickly begun to pack up and pushed her backpack over her shoulder.

"You're lying," Sharpay said with a nudge, "She's such a kidder I tell you," She said nervously with her best smile. "I have an idea, Gabriella, why don't we all get together for a study session."

Steven smiled as he crossed his arms and eyed Gabriella. "You know funny thing I was actually hoping that I could ask you for some help?" he said looking at Sharpay with a charming grin.

"Bite me." Gabriella said.

"Ha," Sharpay forced a giggle as she playfully with more effort than necessary slapped Gabriella shoulder. "You're just a riot."

Steven pushed himself off the locker. "You know coach says I can't afford to get another D, so I have to step it up." Steven said looking back at her with his green eyes.

"Is that right?" Gabriella said with her best fake polite smile.

"We should get together at your place." Sharpay said with a smile as she nudge Gabriella.

"Why not you're place?" Gabriella said in a low voice.

"Cause my house is never empty. And it would be too loud." Sharpay said quietly as she gave Gabriella the eye. Sharpay had a three brothers, one was her twin Ryan Evans also known at school as East High Glee club caption. Kelsi, a fellow cheerleader, had the biggest crush on him but since he wasn't a jock she kept her distance, even though Gabriella had encouraged her time after time to just chuck the rules.

"Sounds like fun," Steven said with a sly grin. "You know you are the smartest girl in school."

"I bet." Gabriella said as the first warning bell rang. Looking back at Sharpay she frowned. "We have class now. Bye bye." She said grabbing Sharpay by the arm.

"Great, so I'll come over to your place?" Steven said as 2nd bell sounded.

"Do I have a choice?" Gabriella said as they continued to walk off.

"Five would be great!" Sharpay called back as she turned to catch up with Gabriella. "Can't wait."

The final warning bell rang and Gabriella turned around and began to run towards her next class. When she got to her math class she instantly made a beeline for her seat with Sharpay on her heals.

"Do you have to be so rude," Sharpay said as they took their seats.

"Yes?" Gabriella said quickly settling into her seat next to Sharpay. "He's a lunk head basketball boy Shar, You're better than that,"

"I don't want to be better than that." Sharpay as she took out her notebook. "His dad is in business weekly almost every week and he drives a mustang. He even has great exfoliating skin that matches with my complexions and makes us picture perfect for the year book."

"Huh who?" Zeke the guy sitting in front of them turned to face them catching the last bit of Sharpay brain vomit.

"Steven," Gabriella said with annoyance as she took out her notebook from her bag.

"I like nice things Brie, he's got lots of shiny things plus he's caption of the basketball team and supeerrrr cute?" Sharpay said turning her attention to Gabriella as the teacher in front began to take roll call.

"He's an asshole." Gabriella said. "Can you believe she invited him to my house tomorrow?" Gabriella said to Zeke.

"Steven going to your house?" Zeke said looking between the two them.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Gabriella you don't get it. Steven is a eligible basketball star bachelor." Sharpay said with a faint swoon. "This is so exciting; Steven Rodgers is going to be at your house tomorrow!" Sharpay exclaimed quietly as they both wiggled around in there seat with excitement. "Wait," Sharpay said suddenly caught by something. "What about Troy?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "What about him," She let out a sigh and then raised her hand as the teacher called her name.

"It's almost like a double date, Me and Steven and You-."

"Finish that line and I will kill you." Gabriella said with a warning in her tone as she began writing the date at the top of her page.

"Come on isn't your goal to get a life this year?" Sharpay said, "You said so yourself, you want to go to house parties, you want to get back out there and experience life."

"Nothing in that statement has anything to do with Steven Rodgers or Troy Bolton." Gabriella said sitting up. "Last year was hard," she paused as she let out a sigh, "I just want my chance to be a normal teenager like everyone else and get this high school experience over with."

"Well there is a party this weekend," Sharpay said with a sly smile. "It'd be perfect for your first one."

"Great," Gabriella said pushing her chair closer to Sharpay. "Can I share your book?"

"Sure,"


	2. Chapter 2

He was back, Troy took a deep breath of Albuquerque air. That home grown hair he grew up on so long ago. He had been dreading coming back here for a while. His parents might have moved around a lot but they always stood close to Maria. In their eyes their children were lifelong childhood friends. Rolling his eyes Troy grabbed the last box from the back of his truck carefully resting it against his knee as he pushed the tailgate back up. Sure, Maria was super nice and opening up her home like this to him was nothing short of sainthood, but Gabriella was going to be another story.

For as long as he could remember they were more enemies then friends. They seemed to be caught in this anything you can do I do better routine. It also didn't help that he picked on her a lot. He winced as he looked up at the house. One time he tied four of her Barbie's to a tree out back and taped a string of fireworks around there torsos like a bomb vest. The idea at the time was to get her back for using his scooter without asking. Letting out a breath he shook his head. "Just a year." He told himself.

He'd been working on his basketball game for a while. A huge part of him had been hoping to get a scholarship on it to college. Get a place of his own and be able to actually plant his feet in the ground rather than uprooting every time his parent research changed. All the moving around from place to place was taking its toll. Sure some parts of it was fun, being home schooled in Africa with a tribe of children all learning the English language, actually getting to see Rome and learn of all its history. Troy had a perfect childhood, but now. Now he just wanted to go to a normal school, play basketball and get into a normal college. Something his parents highly disapproved of. They thought it would be better for him to go traveling with them. They wanted him to become much more, to see the world and be able to teach other kids in third world countries.

Troy took a breath as he walked up the drive. "Are you hungry?" Maria asked as she stood in the doorway as he came up stairs.

"Sure," he said with a shrug, "After a five hour drive, I'm starving." Troy said as he made his way through the door behind her.

"Gabriella has been talking about you non-stop." Maria said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Somehow I doubt that." Troy said more to himself then in response as he closed the door behind him. The house was quite and familiar. He remembered being a little boy running through the halls playing cowboys and Indians with Gabriella. He could smell the good home cooking from the kitchen even, Maria was always the best cook he knew. He couldn't remember the last time he had a home cooked meal. Something his mother hadn't ordered out for or something they didn't need to kill and feast on with strangers in a forest somewhere. Troy let out a deep breath as she looked at the stair case leading up the stairs. This home was his last few good memories of what normal was like.

Walking deeper into the hall he looked at all the photographs on the wall. All the pictures of Gabriella, running through sprinklers, dressed up like a princess for Halloween. He paused when he came to one of him and Gabriella sitting together by a Christmas tree. Wrapping paper was everywhere and he was proudly holding up a mega super squinter. Gabriella was in the mist of unwrapping her pink Barbie corvette. A normal Christmas, suddenly he was feeling a lot better about his choice to come back.

"Come on into the kitchen Troy, I made your favorite." Maria called. "Pork chops with Mac and Cheese."

Troy raised a brow, "You remember?"

"How could I forget," Maria said with a laugh as she watched him come into the kitchen. "You always wanted Pork chops with Mac and Cheese." She said placing a plate on the table for him. "I swear I thought you could live off the stuff if you had too."

Troy looked at the plate of food in front of him. "This is amazing." He said looking up at her with a smile.

"So tell me what's new?" Maria said as she took a seat at the table a cup of coffee in front of her. She was dressed for work in her scrubs. When they talked on the phone she told him about her late shifts at the hospital and all the hours she been putting in. Two years ago his parents had informed him about Luis's passing. He died of Cancer leaving Maria and Gabriella alone in the house. He knew a little of what he was getting himself into, but actually being here in the house you could almost still feel there was a part of it missing.

"I've been good," Troy said as he sat down. "I've been playing basketball, trying to learn all the rules and basics. I figured if I have a shot at college that'd be it." Troy said with a shrug.

"That's good; Gabriella's always talking about the basketball team. I think she has a crush on one of the players." Maria said with small frown. "Actually don't quote me because these days I'm not really sure."

"Things not going well?" Troy said scooping up a spoonful of Mac and Cheese.

"Well I'm always going when she's coming and when we're both alone we kind of just drift into our own thing." Maria said bringing her cup up to her lips. "I think she thinks I'm trying to destroy her life."

"Well then you must be doing something right," Troy said with crooked grin.

Maria chuckled as she placed her coffee cup back down and wiped her bottom lip a little. "Your mother told me you had a sense of humor about you."

Troy smiled politely as he continued to eat.

"She also told me you were unhappy." Maria said with a small frown.

Troy put the spoon down and let out a sigh as he looked around the kitchen. "I think I'm just changing," Troy said with a small shrug. "Mom and Dad want me to be an Archaeologist like them. And that's great I mean I've enjoyed being able to travel with them and I love learning first hand and just being in history rather than just reading about it but it's not in me to want that kind of life… forever." Troy said a little unsure.

"Right, well no one can blame you," Maria said as she lifted her cup again. "I mean I always thought it was such a romantic idea to just get up and leave and just go where ever the interest takes you." She said as she leaned back in her chair a little. "Luis and I always said we would get away together one day."

The room got quite once again and he could tell that Maria had drifted off into a memory. Troy smiled as he looked at the center piece in the middle of the kitchen table. His eyes focused on it with an interest he couldn't quite explain. It looked like a replica of the house that looked like a shoe from one of his story books when he was little. Just as he was about to ask about it the front door opened and shut.

"Mom, there is a rusted white piece of junk in our drive way!"

"Gabriella," Maria said in a warning tone. "Come and have something to eat and say hi to Troy."

Troy heard the footsteps shuffling down the hall and for some reason he was nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect. Sure he'd seen her in pictures that his mother had received in the mail and sure he might remember that voice but for some reason he could feel his hands begin to shake a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella looked at the boxes and bags littering the hall as she shut the door behind her. "Great he's not even here a day yet and the place looks like a disaster zone." She mumbled as she placed her book bag down by the small hall table where she also placed her keys. Rolling her neck she made her way through the hall pausing to see her reflection in the mirror. She could see the dark circles under eyes; pouting a little she let out a sigh and found herself fluffing her hair in the hall mirror. Stopping herself she rolled her eyes, what did she care? Why did it matter what she looked like? She wasn't going to let Troy Bolton think he was worth primping for. With a lazy spin she tucked her hand into her back pocket and made her way to the kitchen dragging her feet.

She could smell the Mac and Cheese. As soon as she hit the kitchen her suspicion was confirmed. Pork chops with Mac and Cheese. "Hi," she said not really looking his way but making her way over to the cabinet to get a plate.

"My shift starts in an hour," Maria said with a frown. "I really wish I could help you get settled."

"It's fine," Troy said.

Gabriella stole a glance behind her; he was sitting at the table next to her mom, scooping food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in the past three days. His voice was deep, his features more defined from boy to man. Turning back to the pot of Mac and Cheese she felt a small burst of nervous energy coursing through her.

"I'm sure Gabriella can help," Maria said looking over at Gabriella. "You're moving into the room across from hers."

"Sure why not," Gabriella said blandly as she dropped a pork chop on her plate. "I hope you don't snore." Turning around she walked towards the table placing her plate down. He hadn't looked up at her, hadn't really acknowledge her at all.

"Thank you," Maria said standing from the table. "The emergency numbers are on the fridge and there is a little bit of money in the cookie jar in case something happens."

"Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Montez." Troy said looking up at Maria.

Gabriella looked up to see his features more in the light only she was caught off guard when his blue eyes looked directly into hers. If she hadn't been in the process of scooting her chair in he would have seen the way she jerked from his attention. She settled and her eyes stood there locked on his while her mother went on about what sorts of food were in the fridge and cabinets.

His blue eyes darted back to her mother but her eyes didn't move. From up close she could see just how much his features had changed from the boy she once knew to the man sitting in front of her. His brown hair was kind of shagged a little and features were kind of worn as if he'd been up for long hours. He was wearing a green shirt. A very well fitted green shirt that seem to hug his arms in a way that let one admire each curve of muscle. She instantly found herself wondering just how fit and chiseled his body was under that green shirt. Quickly she looked back down at her plate when he looked back at her.

"Thank you, I really appreciate you both opening up your home to me." Troy said with nod.

"No problem you're always welcome here." Maria said.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have to use the bathroom." Troy said with a small smile. "Not sure I remember quite where it is?"

"Down the hall there's a half bathroom to the left." Gabriella said looking up at him as he stood. He'd gotten tall.

As soon as he was gone from the room Gabriella looked over at her mom. "He's tall."

"He's cute."

"Rob the cradle much?"

"In denial much?"

Gabriella smiled she looked up at her mother. "Do you have to go?"

"Unfortunately," Maria said leaning to place a kiss on her daughter forehead. "Please be nice and help him settle in."

"Sure," Gabriella said with a sigh.

"Thank you."

Gabriella watched as her mother placed her cup in the sink and then left for the front door. As soon as she heard the door close the silence of the house wrapped around her and she used her fork to push her food around her plate. Looking at the center piece of the table she let out a sigh as leaned back in her chair.

"You look different."

Gabriella looked up toward the door, he was staring at her. "Yeah, well so do you." Gabriella said looking back down at her plate.

"You don't want me here, do you?" Troy said as he came into the kitchen and sat down in his chair.

"You're psychic," Gabriella said with a fake gasp looking at him with a frown. Getting up she took her plate with her. "I'll be in the basement, let me know if need anything, I'll be sure to just drop what I'm doing to help." She said leaving the kitchen.

Troy watched as she left the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight he leaned back in his chair at a lost for what to make of his first encounter with a normal teenage girl. "Right," he said to himself as he looked around the kitchen. "Normal," he added with a huff.

Three hours later Gabriella walked upstairs, the hall had been cleared. The lights were off and the house was dark. Not that she wasn't getting use to an empty house but it was different knowing that there was some else in the house. Holding the phone away from her ear for a moment she listened as best as she could.

"So he's cute," Sharpay said on the other line.

"Is he cuter than Steve?" Taylor asked.

"Really guys out everything I said that's what you guys want to talk about?" Gabriella said with a sigh.

"Well what else do you want to talk about?" Taylor said with huff, "Face it, there is a hot guy in your house literally right outside your bedroom door."

"With no adult supervision!" Sharpay added with excitement. "Can you blame us for being curious?"

Gabriella got to the second floor landing and she stilled as she watched his bed room door. Her eyes shifted to the crack beneath the door. The light from his room was on and a shadow passed in front of it causing her to jump a little. "He's really quite," Gabriella whispered. "Like freaky quite."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Taylor said.

"Maybe he's masturbating?" Sharpay said with a giggle.

"Oh that's so gross." Gabriella said as she quietly made her way to her room. Closing her door behind her she flicked on the light switch and walked over to the bed. "I'm calling it a night, see you guys in the morning."

"Wear something sexy to sleep." Sharpay said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Good night." Hanging up the phone she tossed into the pillows and fell back on to her bed. Sitting up again she reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Walking over to her closet she pulled out her clothes for tomorrow and removed her jeans. Searching her drawer she pulled out a pair of gym shorts and an old Muppets t-shirt. As soon as she was in her pj's she opened her bedroom door only to come face to face with Troy. "Oh my god!" Gabriella jerked back in surprise.

"Sorry," Troy said with a small grin.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips. "Is there a reason you're just standing outside my door?"

"I wanted to ask you about school?" Troy said with a deep breath. "I was just working up the courage to knock."

"Well," Gabriella arms crossed over her chest. "What is it?"

"Where is it?" Troy asked with a raised brow.

"Be ready at 7, you can ride with us this once." Gabriella responded with a frown. "Anything else?"

"Who is us?" Troy asked.

"My friends Taylor and Sharpay, Sharpay has a car so we ride together every morning." Turning around she walked over to the dresser and picked up a photograph.

Troy eyes took this moment to look at what she was wearing. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen breast before when he was younger his parents helped out in a village where the woman walked around topless. His experience with the human female body was not limited and he knew his fair share of information. However his experience with a teenage girl… that he overestimated. Her hair was loose and tousled obviously she was ready for bed. His eyes moved to the bed just as she turned back towards him holding up the photo.

"This is Taylor and this is Sharpay." Gabriella said as Troy took the photograph from her and looked at the three girls in cheerleading outfits.

"You're a cheerleader?" he asked looking up at her.

"Problem?" Gabriella said taking the photo back.

"I always thought cheerleaders were more … happy?" he said with wince. "Just a thought." He said in an effort to sound better.

"Yeah well sorry to burst your bubble." She said placing the photo back on her night stand. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to wash my face and brush my teeth before bed." She said walking past him.

"Hey," Troy said stepping in her way and blocking her path.

"What now?" she said leaning back so she was against the door frame.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Troy said waving to the air between them. "Surely you're not still holding a grudge over some dolls? I mean that's ridiculous? " Troy chuckled nervously as he noted that she was not laughing but had now crossed her arms over her chest as she started at him with a frown. "I guess it's not that ridiculous?" he said quietly.

"About that ride." Gabriella said walking around him. "Forget it."

Troy let out a sigh as he turned around to watch her walk down the hall. "I don't know where the school is?"

"Google it." She called as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella was sitting in her seat when the bell rang she had her note book out as she sketched quietly. It was a school spirit day. Which meant Gabriella was in her uniform. All dolled up with the stupid ribbons in her hair. Per the routine the squad met in the second floor washroom to prep for the day. It was the only washroom with a big enough mirror to get all the girls in at once. They gossiped and popped their gum as they did each other's make up and this morning was no exception. Only the topic on everyone lips wasn't about Steven Rogers or the last Taylor Swift song. It was about Troy Bolton.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she pressed the pencil a little hard to the paper. Spotted this morning on the quad was Troy Bolton the new guy. He'd been deemed the mystery flavor of the week as girls tried to determine where he would fall in the social ladder. Not that she cared or wanted to but part of her wished he fall into the soon forgotten pile. This morning she woke up to find him in the kitchen making breakfast for her mom. Her mom. Surely he had something up his sleeve he was plotting against her.

"Hey,"

The voice made her jump and Gabriella looked up from her sketch pad into a pair of blue eyes. "What do you want? I see you found your way to school."

Troy smiled as he looked at her outfit and then at the ribbons in her hair. She looked soft to the touch, smelled a like a flower he once plucked from a waterfall in Japan. Troy's looked down at her hands which were invested in her artwork. She seemed annoyed by his presence even more so by his attempt to be polite. This morning she came into the kitchen and instead of eating what he had made insisted she was on a diet and walked off with a piece of toast. "You look full of school spirit. You know in some tribes they dress up in wooden beaded dresses and wear bones in their hair when celebrating a manly rites of passage." Troy said taking the seat in front of her.

"Don't talk to me." she said glancing up at him briefly then back at her artwork.

"Can't you cut me a break, I mean you're the only person I know." Troy said with sigh as he looked down at her sketch.

"Not my problem." Gabriella said closing her sketch book and looking up at him with annoyance.

Troy rolled his eyes as he turned in his seat to face front. "I wish you'd get over it already." He mumbled as took his notebook form his bag.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out in spite. Looking back at her notebook she let out a sigh and then looked back up and something dark caught her eye. Looking close she noted a small hint of a tattoo peeking out from under the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hi," Sharpay said as she came over and took the seat next to Gabriella, "What's he doing here?" Sharpay said as she settled in.

"Apparently the education system is trying to torture me." Gabriella said as she placed her sketch pad underneath her book.

"You do know I can hear you," Troy said turning back slightly to see them.

"Not. My. Problem." Gabriella said once again as she propped up her book to hide behind. "Are you still planning on going to that party this weekend?"

"Of course, Steve is going to be there and I plan to ask him to be my date today later at your house." Sharpay said with a giggle.

"Hey Sharpay," Zeke said as he came in and took the seat next to Troy in front of Sharpay. Sharpay smiled as she waved.

"Hey Zeke," Gabriella said closing her book and putting it down next to her. "How was practice this morning?"

"It was awesome; we hope to kick some West High Knights butt next for homecoming." Zeke said with a smile. "It's a good warm up game for the season."

Sharpay smiled as she looked from Zeke to Gabriella then at Troy was drawing in the margins of his notebook. "Do you like basketball Troy?"

Gabriella's eyes narrowed at Sharpay from the betrayal.

Troy raised a brow as he looked at them slowly then at Zeke. "Yeah, I was hoping to get a chance to try out?"

"Well you missed Try outs but hey if you're interested come with me next period and we can go see the coach. I mean you'll have to go through Steven but coach would want to meet you. We need all the help we can get when it comes to those West High Knights."

"Really," Troy said with smile. "Thanks that would be really great."

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled. "Being part of the basket ball team is real step up here at East High, it's almost like being royalty."

"That's not why I want to join. I actually just want to try and get a scholarship." Troy said fully turning around to be part of the conversation now.

Gabriella's frowned deepened.

"Well depending on how good you are we can see what happens." Zeke said with a laugh. "However we do host some of the sickest parties," Zeke said, "You should come to the party this weekend at Rodgers house. We're all going, it'll be fun."

"You have to meet Chad," Sharpay said as she smiled and pushed her bangs from her face.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked off to the side deciding to ignore them all for the time being. It was as if she didn't exist anyway.

Later that day Troy followed Zeke into the gym. "Hey Coach!" He called across the room as they made their way to the office in the back. Troy looked around the gym and took in account the jerseys on the walls and all the people running around in gym shorts and red shirts. The faint smell of sweat and shoes hung in the air and Troy took a deep breath of it as he continued to look around in amazement.

"Baylor," Coach said as he came out with his clipboard. "There a reason you're screaming in my gym." Troy paused as he looked at the rather plump figure of the coach. His mouth fell open and he did his best to close it. The man wore sweat pants and his hair looked greasy at least the parts sticking out from his baseball cap.

"Sorry coach," Zeke said as he came up closer. "This Troy." He said motioning behind him to where Troy stood. "He's new coach and he wants a chance to try out."

"You talk to Rogers about this?"

"No sir," Zeke said with a nervous tone.

Coach looked at Troy with a concerned expression as he looked him over. "What school you coming from?"

"I was home schooled sir," Troy said hesitantly.

"Huh?" Coach nodded as he held up and to his chin. "So you've never played before?"

"Oh no sir, I've played basketball." Troy said with a smile. "My parents and I stood in New England for a little and I got to learn all about it while learning about James Naismith."

"Nai-who?" Coach said looking at Troy with a raised eyebrow.

Troy smiled slowly. "In early December 1891, Basket ball was created by Canadian American Dr. James Naismith, a physical education professor and instructor at the International Young Men's Christian Association Training School." Troy looked from Zeke to the coach.

After a long moment's pause the coach responded. 'Right, I knew that." Coach said looking at Zeke then Troy.

"Of course sir." Troy said politely.

The gym doors opened and in came a crowd of boys all cheering and fist pumping as they chanted. "Wildcats. Wildcats, get you head in the game."

Troy watched as the boys made their way over to the coach. One boy led the crowd he was tall with sandy blond hair and lanky limbs.

"Zeke," Said the leader, "we were looking for you."

"I was helping out the new guy," Zeke said pointing at Troy. "He wants to try out for the team."

"Fresh meat huh?" The guy said as he turned towards Troy. "Steve, team captain,"

"Troy Bolton," Troy responded offering his hand. "Just the new guy?"

"Well," Steve said looking at the African American boy beside him. "What do you think Chad, want to take him on a one on one and see how he does?" Steve said.

"Sure, I'm game if he is?" Chad said.

Suddenly someone tossed a ball towards him and Troy caught it. Troy looked around as all eyes fell on him.

"Make it good new guy." Steve said as people began to clear the court.

Troy took a deep breath as he placed his bag on the floor and watched as people followed him with their eyes as he made his way to the center of the gym. It was then that he noticed that the bleachers had become full of cheerleaders and random people. His eyes searched the crowd for someone he wasn't looking for. Then he found her, that one in particular teenage girl who was beginning to haunt him more than he like to admit.

Gabriella inhaled as his eyes found in her in the crowd rather quickly. It was almost creepy how fast he could just find her. Even in a sea of teenage girls all wearing the same thing, she still stuck out to him. Not that she cared, or thought anything of it. The guy was still weird and creepy. Who just randomly decides to join the basketball team anyway? And why was he everywhere she was? And why did her pulse pick up whenever their eyes happen to meet? Not that she was trying. Gabriella looked down at her lap and closed her eye shutting out all the noise around her. "Please don't mess this up." She whispered looking back up as Chad and Troy took their position on the court.

As soon as they were set Gabriella bit her lip when the ball went up. Suddenly the crowd was quiet as all eyes watched Troy and Chad jump for the ball. Troy got to it first, smacking it down out of reach and into his grasp. In one swift turn he proceeded to dribble the ball up the court with Chad on his heels. Troy paused as he looked behind him to see Chad close on his back. Faking a left and going right Troy dodge him and went back up the court making his way to the hoop where he jumped and not only made it in but effortlessly landed with grace.

Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Looking away from the court she looked over at Steve who was watching her intently rather than Troy and Chad's one on one. She offered a polite smile and turned her attention back on the game only to feel his eyes still on her. Looking over at Sharpay who was sitting next to her she noticed Sharpay wave and smile his way.

"Is he staring at you?" Gabriella whispered.

"God I hope so I'm wearing this new bra from Victoria secret it's supposed to add a cup size." Sharpay said pushing her chest up a little.

Looking back over she noted Steve waving back to Sharpay. Gabriella looked back at Sharpay who was beaming.

"Oh my god do you think he noticed me?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said shaking her heads. Suddenly the crowd went wild and Gabriella turned her attention back to the court and back to game where Troy had the ball yet again and was making his way down the court.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella sat at the table beside Sharpay who sat across from Steven. With a sigh she looked over at basement door, then back at the table covered in books and notes. "Alright number three." She said taking the work sheet they were working off of. "In what ways is Jane Eyre influenced by the tradition of the Gothic novel? What do the Gothic elements contribute to the novel?"

"See I don't even know what that means?" Steven said with a frown.

"Neither do I," Sharpay said with a dreamy smile.

Gabriella brushed a strand of hair behind her ears and let out what might have been her 25th sigh since they started an hour ago. "Okay so a gothic novel is a genre of fiction characterized by mystery and supernatural horror, often set in a dark castle or other medieval setting." Gabriella said reading from her notes.

"The Gothic tradition utilizes elements such as supernatural encounters, remote locations, complicated family histories, ancient manor houses, dark secrets, and mysteries to create an atmosphere of suspense and terror, and the plot of Jane Eyre includes a lot of these elements." The sound of a familiar voice came in from the hall and she looked up to see Troy in the doorway with a tray of cookies. "Your mom made snacks."

"Wonderful." Gabriella said watching as he entered the room and placed the tray down.

"Hey new guy," Steven said lifting up a hand for a high five. "Sick moves on the court today bro."

"Is that good?" Troy said looking at Sharpay then Gabriella as he held his hand up to Steven for a high five.

"It means really good." Sharpay said with a laugh.

"Do you think I have a shot?" Troy asked Steven.

"Bro you're on the team for sure." Steven said with a laugh. "We need a new guy with a brain, coach is talking about having us all on A.P. if we don't get our grades up."

"A.p.?" Troy said looking back at Sharpay.

"Academic probation." Gabriella said with a raised brow. "Did you not study basic conversation where you came from?"

"Same place you went to charm school." Troy responded with grim smile.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Guys we have a lot to cover still, let's take a five minute snack break I'll go get some drinks and then we can go back at it."

Gabriella went to get up and Steven got up as well. "I'll give Brie a hand."

"You're so sweet Steven," Sharpay said with a sigh.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. Her mother was on the phone talking to what sounded like someone from the hospital.

"Sue, I've got four teenagers in my house right now." Her mother said in a low voice as she turned away from Gabriella. Gabriella opened the fridge while doing her best to also hear what her mother was talking about. Only to be discouraged by Steven.

"You guys got milk?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Good because I read in men's health that basketball athletics need plenty of calcium." Steven said watching as she took out both the milk and some grape juice for everyone else. Steven took them from her and placed them on the counter.

Gabriella reached in the cabinets for four cups and turned around to bump into Steven. "You're mom is hot." He said looking over at her mother than back at Gabriella.

"Ew," she responded walking around him to place the cups on the table top.

"It's a compliment really," Steven said with a shrug. "My dad says that girls grow up to look like their mom."

Gabriella opened the grape juice and began to pour. "That's not accurate." She said shaking her head as she concentrated on not spilling.

"You're really smart." Steven said as he held the glass for her. "I like that about girl."

"Go fuck yourself." Gabriella whispered as she put the juice away. Gabriella looked back over at her mother who was frowning as she whispered into the phone now.

"You know, I don't understand why you're so mad at me." Steven said looking around the kitchen. "Did I do something?" He whispered.

Gabriella let out a huff as she came back and grabbed the milk and began to pour it. "Just leave me alone." Gabriella said with a bit of annoyance as she eyed her mother from where she was standing. She was more than sure that this phone call meant she be leaving again tonight for another long night shift, leaving her alone again in house with some strange guy. Shaking her head she capped the milk and turned to put it away.

"Fine." Steven said as he grabbed his glass of milk and began to walk towards the dining room leaving her behind with three glasses to carry. Rolling her eyes she gathered the three glasses and made her way to the dining room as well.

When entered the dining room Troy stood up immediately and took the two glasses from her hands. "Thanks," Gabriella muttered as she came to her chair. Upon sitting down Sharpay gave her a small nudge with a smile.

Gabriella raised her brow in confusion and Sharpay sent a small nod to Troy who was now sitting in the seat across from her looking at the work sheet as well. "What?" Gabriella said looking back at Sharpay who rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"What question are you guys on?" Troy asked.

"Three." Sharpay answered.

"In what ways is Jane Eyre influenced by the tradition of the Gothic novel? What do the Gothic elements contribute to the novel?" Troy read aloud.

"We have to look at the elements," Gabriella said choosing to ignore Troy. "Lowood, Moor House, and Thornfield are all remote locations, and Thornfield, like Gateshead, is also an ancient manor house."

"What about the fact that both Rochester and Jane possess complicated family histories," Troy added as he looked around the table. "I mean Rochester's hidden wife, Bertha, is the dark secret at the novel's core. The exposure of Bertha is one of the most important moments in the novel, and the mystery surrounding her is the main source of the novel's suspense." Troy paused when he looked back up at Gabriella who was staring at him with a raised brow. "What?"

"Dude?" Steven said. "You read the book?"

"Yeah," Troy said with a small grin "I was in France at the time but my mother and I read this over the summer and we just went into all the details and I just fell in love with the writer's writing."

"You went to France," Sharpay said with excitement. "So did I," she said with a smile. "Is their pizza funny tasting or is that just me?"

"They serve it cold." Troy said with a shrug. "Heating up a pizza is really only done in the states."

"Ew," Steven said as he made a face

"God you're so cultured." Sharpay said with a smile. "Gabriella loves this book too. She has the dvd in her Saturday night movie collection. Normally that's when Taylor and I do our nails."

"So then I expect you'll be here Saturday night then?" Troy said with looking at Gabriella. "Have you ever seen The Fall of The House Of Usher?"

"Usher's in a movie?" Steven asked looking at them all.

"No not that Usher, it's an Edgar Allen Poe story the story begins with the unnamed narrator arriving at the house of his friend, Roderick Usher, having received a letter from him in a distant part of the country complaining of an illness and asking for his help."

"And what he just goes to some random dude's house?" Steven said a little annoyed.

Troy raised a brow at Steven and turned back to Gabriella. "Although Poe wrote this short story before the invention of modern psychological science, Roderick's condition can be described according to its terminology. Anyway it's revealed that Roderick's twin sister, Madeline, is also ill and falls into cataleptic, deathlike trances. It's a really good movie and I think we could find it at the video store if you want? I'll be happy to watch it with you."

"Maybe we can do that next Saturday, this Saturday were going to Steven's house." Sharpay said turning to Steven. "Do you have a date for that by chance."

As Steven answered Sharpay Troy looked over at Gabriella who was looking at her notes, and then at the book. There was a wave of annoyance around her. She hadn't spoken to him since they started talking. In fact he was sure she was ignoring him. He just didn't know why."What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong. You're not only distracting us from our assignment you're also wrong."Gabriella said holding up the book. "I disagree with you." Gabriella said with annoyance. "In terms of question three I think Bertha is only a mere part of the suspense; Jane is going through a journey of love, grief and finding her own individuality. It's important to remember that this is just one of the things that trigger to her conception of what is happening and her reaction to it is the main source of suspense for the reader."

"Are you kidding me?" Troy said with a puzzled expression. "Brontë's use of Gothic elements heightens her reader's interest and adds to the emotional and philosophical tensions of the book, not just the suspense of Jane reaction."

At this point Sharpay and Steven were now watching them exchange words as they continued to bicker.

Gabriella leaned forward a little. "What about Jane's encounter with the ghost of her late Uncle Reed in the red-room; the moment of supernatural communication between Jane and Rochester when she hears his voice calling her across the misty heath from miles and miles away," Gabriella said realizing that her voice was rising. "and what about Jane's mistaking Rochester's dog, Pilot, for a "Gytrash," a spirit of North England that manifests itself as a horse or dog." Gabriella said. "The book is a direct cause and effect echoing on Jane's reaction to what going on around her."

"Well of course everything has a cause and effect, it wouldn't be a novel without that but we are talking about a gothic novel. All of that and most of the seemingly supernatural occurrences are actually explained as the story progresses after Bertha is announced." Troy said looking back at Sharpay and Steven.

"So what's the answer?" Steven said looking back at Gabriella.

"The Gothic elements only serve to anticipate and elevate the importance of the plot's turning points." Gabriella said to Troy as she pointed her pen at him. "The question is in what ways is Jane Eyre influenced by the tradition of the Gothic novel?"

"And the second part of that question is what do the Gothic elements contribute to the novel?" Troy said holding up the piece of paper.

"Fine," Gabriella said.

"So who's right?" Sharpay asked nervously.

"We both are." Troy said with frown as he turned the worksheet back to him so he could read the next question.

"Moving on," Gabriella yanked the sheet of paper away from him. "Question 4"

"Gabi," The room went quite as her mother came in. "I have to go in tonight, there's pizza money in the jar by the phone. Don't stay up to late."

"Yeah," Gabriella rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Thanks mom."

Maria let out a sigh and then looked over at Troy. "Night Troy."

"Night," he said with small smile.

Sharpay placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder and gave her a small nudge as the sound of her mother leaving the house left them all quite for a while.

"Question 4," Gabriella said breaking the silence. "What do the names mean in Jane Eyre? Some names to consider include: Jane Eyre, Gateshead, Lowood, Thornfield, Reed, Rivers, Miss Temple, and Ferndean?"

"They're just names?" Steven said with a frown. "That's like asking what my name means?" he said with a laugh.

Sharpay laughed as gently reached over to touch his hand. "Oh Steven, you're so funny."

Gabriella looked down at her notes as she began to write. "The name "Jane Eyre" can mean a number of things but I think in this instance. The contrast between Jane's first name with its traditional association being plainness and the names of the novel's well-born women like Blanche, Eliza, Georgiana, Diana, Rosamond, highlights Jane's lack of status, but it also emphasizes her lack of pretense." Gabriella said with sigh.

"Well that's a good interpretation," Troy said with hopeful smile. "I think Jane's last name has many possible interpretations, none of which mutually excludes the other. What do you think?" he said leaning in towards Gabriella a little.

"I don't know," Gabriella said with shrugg "Eyre, is an archaic spelling for air, and throughout the book, Jane is linked to the spiritual or ethereal as she drifts, windlike, from one location to the next." She said looking down at her notes.

"Did you know in French, "aire" refers to a bird's nesting place?" Troy said with smirk as he looked over at Sharpay who was smiling back at him.

"That makes sense," Gabriella said with a sigh looking over at Sharpay, "Jane is compared to a bird repeatedly throughout the novel, and she often uses her imagination as a "nesting-place" of sorts, a private realm where she can feel secure."

Sharpay looked at both Troy then Gabriella, "You two are really freaky."

"Are we going to eat pizza?" Steven asked. "All that pizza talk earlier made me hungry."

"I'll go get a menu off the fridge." Gabriella said as she pushed herself from the table.

Troy raised a brow as he looked over at Steven then at Sharpay.

"Hey Troy," Sharpay said with a smile. "Maybe you could go help her."

With that he got up from the table he followed Gabriella into the kitchen. "Gabriella?"

"What?" she said as she plucked a menu off the fridge.

"You alright?" he said coming to the table and leaning on it.

"Why do you care?" Gabriella said looking up from the menu and reaching for the phone.

"I don't know you seem upset?" Troy said raising his brows. "Is it because your mom is working late again?"

"You know." Gabriella said as she began punching the numbers into the phone. "I don't remember asking you to join our study group nor do I remember the part where we talk about my feelings." She said bring the phone up to her ear.

"Right." Troy said with a sigh as he tapped the table with his index finger and straightened. "On that note I'm gonna be out back shooting hoops then."

"yeah, I don't care." She said looking down at the menu and turning away from him. "Hi Jack, I'd like to place an order for delivery, yeah I'll have the usual."

Troy shoved his hands in his pockets and watched as she leaned against the counter top with her back to him. He knew she was upset, he knew she just needed someone to talk to but Troy just could wrap his brain around her anger. It was unreasonable and unhealthy.

He headed out to the back, taking the basketball from the patio table and bringing it over to driveway where he installed a basket ball net after Maria gave him permission. He bounced the ball a few times. Getting the feel of it in his hands, going left, going right dunking, making free throws. He'd been out there for a while when he heard the screen door shut. His attention shifted and he watched as Steven made his way over.

"Hey," Troy said with a smile as he offered Steven the ball. "Here to shoot some hoops?"

"I don't think so." Steven said as he shoved his hands into his East High jacket. "You interested in Gabriella?"

Troy stilled as raised a brow. "I don't think I understand."

"All that shit back there," he said motioning back to the house. "You were trying to impress her."

"I was just talking." Troy said with a shrug. "I didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable."

"Whatever point is she's off limits. You're new here so I don't expect you to get that but she's off limits." Steven said taking a step forward. "It's been that way for a while and I don't appreciate you making me look like a dumbass in there just cause you know a thing or two about a stupid book."

"Alright," Troy said solemnly not entirely sure what he was agreeing to. "I'm sorry."

"You better be." Steven said then leaned in and lowered his voice. "As for the team." Steven said with small shrug. "Don't get your hopes up," Steven looked back at the house then back at Troy. "You'll play, but on my terms."

"What are your terms?" Troy said keeping still as not to give anything away.

"You play when I say." Steven said with huff. Turning to go back inside he paused. "Right now I'm watching you, I have eyes everywhere and gossip at this school spreads like fire. If I were you I'd be the quiet guy."

"That's not fair." Troy said clenching his jaw. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just talking."

"Get this straight new boy. You're at the bottom of the food chain; you're nothing here unless I say you are." Steven said intently over his shoulder. "That's how it's done here. You got it?" he didn't say another word before he left making his way to the house and leaving Troy on the court.


	6. Chapter 6

"Because I don't like him like that," Gabriella said as she sat on her bed with her phone between her ear and shoulder. Reaching for a different pen, Gabriella worked drawing pad in her lap as she darkened the shadows on her trees, playing with the contrast and layers of her reality on paper. When she was 11 years old her father brought her a set of special pencils and pen for sketching. A set that she still had till this day, even though some of the pens were out of ink and pencils were down to theirs numbs she treasured the set more than any of the items she owned.

"Brie he's so charming and smart he's perfect for you," Sharpay said with a squeal. "We could double date. Think about it our boys on the basket ball team and us cheering them on from the sidelines in our skirts and pom-poms."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she lifted her iPod and skipped the current song so Halestorm's Get Off played in the background. "Look as far as I'm concern Troy Bolton doesn't exist." She said picking another pen. "He's annoying, and I miss being by myself."

"We both know that's not true, you hate being in that house all alone." Sharpay said with a sigh, "What are you listening too?"

"Halestorm." Gabriella said as she head banged a little. "It's really good."

"It sounds like trash." Sharpay said, there was a pause on the other line. "Hey did you hear the new Chris Brown CD?"

"No, and it concerns me that you have." Gabriella said resting back against her pillows.

"He's totally an ass for what he did to Rihanna but it doesn't mean is music is crap." Sharpay reasoned.

"Boys are jerks." Gabriella said as she darken the path in her sketch, "They don't change."

"Honestly I don't understand why you're so bitter, you've never had a boyfriend, you've never been burned and you have no experience with opposite sex other then mutual conversation. What is your childhood trauma?"

"Why do you like Steven so much?" Gabriella said looking up at the poster of the guys from the Gossip Girl show hanging by her door.

"Because he's cute and nice." Sharpay said with a soft voice. "There's just something about him."

"He's no good Shar." Gabriella said looking back down at her sketch pad.

"You just don't know him," Sharpay said and Gabriella could hear the smile in her voice. "When he's around I get butterflies."

Butterflies were stupid. Butterflies didn't exist. They were just odd chemicals put in your body that distorted reality and made you do things that could harm you. Gabriella head fell back and she let out a sigh, "I gotta go, I need to lay my clothes out for tomorrow."

"Alright, good night."

"Night," Gabriella hung up the phone and placed it down on the bed beside her. Looking up from the phone she glanced out the window at the tree rustling in the wind. Letting out a sigh she looked back down at her pad. There it was the dark path leading into the woods. The path less traveled by, the future of all her unknown fear and love. The grey dirt path on the paper invited her in, called to her in a way that made her long for a world of freedom. The darkness ahead in shadowed by the trees and bushes seemed to have mystery, adventure, and romance all at once.

A loud muffled knock on the door pulled her out of her trance and she looked up to see Troy standing in her door way. "What?" she asked lifting the page and flipping it over to start with a fresh blank page.

"When did the others leave?" Troy asked looking at the clock on her night stand.

"After the pizza was gone; Sharpay offered Steven a ride home." Gabriella said with a sigh, "We were just on the phone." Gabriella said pushing some hair back.

"Why? I mean she was just here." Troy asked as he leaned on the door frame.

"Because Sharpay has a crush on Steven and when girls have a crush they obsess about it and when they obsess about it they talk about it." Gabriella said looking up at him and then down at the paper. She began outlining his frame in the doorway.

"God," Troy said letting his head lean back against the frame. "That guy is such a…"

"Dick?" Gabriella said squinting as she began to lazily outline his shoulders and neck.

"He's a Tyrant," Troy said looking out into the hall at the stairs. "Are you and him…" Troy looked back at her and raised his brow? "Are you drawing me?"

"Maybe," Gabriella said keeping her eyes on the sketch. "You're not very good at socializing are you?"

"You noticed?" Troy said suddenly uncomfortable as he tried to find a better stance in the doorway now that he was conscious that she was drawing him.

"Stop moving," Gabriella said looking back up at him. "And yeah, I noticed. And no Steven and I have nothing to do with each other. I stay out of his way he stays out of mine."

Troy did as he was told. "You know I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had since I've been here where we're not fighting."

"I don't fight," Gabriella said as she lifted her thumb against the pencil. "I disagree."

"Right," Troy said as he looked at her sketch pad. There was a pause as she continued to draw and he looked around the room, noticed her discarded uniform on the chair and her shoes shoved under the bed. Her bedroom had such a settled feeling, a lived in essence that seem to scream out her own personality. From the poster of Bob Marley on the wall above her desk and one of Tinkerbelle over the bed, he noticed all the different shades and interest of this girl sitting in front of him. There was a drawing on the wall next to her closet of what looked to be her father clipped to an actual photo of her father and her. The drawing was incomplete. "So, you draw."

"Nothing gets past you."

Troy's smile fell a little as he let out a sigh. "So you like Jane Eyre?"

"Yes,"

"Why?" Troy asked.

"It's the most inspirational book I ever read." Gabriella said as she began on his cheek bones. "It's a coming-of-age, gothic novel that takes place in the English countryside during the Victorian era. It's beautiful inside and out."

"Funny, do you see yourself as a young Jane?" Troy asked.

"I see parts of me in her," Gabriella looked up and then back at her pad.

"You do realize that in order for Jane to be happy everyone else around her must die or subdue to some horrible disaster." Troy said with a raised brow.

"And?" Gabriella paused and looked up at him for a moment longer than necessary. "Why are you still here anyway?"

"You were drawing me," Troy said motioning at her pad.

"Well I have what I need." She said looking back down at it.

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"God what is with the 20 questions?" Gabriella stood up from the bed. "We're not friends, in fact consider this conversation a golden insight to an otherwise forbidden universe of teenage animosity." Gabriella shoved him into the hall way and shut the door.

"Has the fact that you're completely psycho managed to escape your attention?" Troy shouted from the other side.

The next day at school Troy stood at the entrance to the cafeteria doing his best to make sense of an already confusing situation.

"Can I help you?" Taylor asked as walked in front of him blocking his view of the cafeteria. "You look lost."

"I think I just might be?" Troy said watching in disgust as a group of guys began to mix a bunch of random food into one tray to make a mess of slime and crumbs.

"I didn't know you had lunch 4th period." Taylor said hold her tray with one hand. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Hiding is putting it lightly." Troy said as he turned and spotted a table of girls who were dress up like super models eyeing him with playful smiles as they popped there gum.

"Bit of advice?" Taylor said leaning in close. "Don't make eye contact those are the Pretty girls."

Troy looked over at the table of boys all dressed in suspenders and glasses. "Things are pretty segregated here,"

"Steven and his boys keep the school in check." Taylor said as she placed a hand on her and balanced her tray in other. "One time a Skater boy walked right over to the jocks table and as a punishment Steven had him tossed in the dumpster out back."

Troy winced as he looked around at the different types at each table, it was almost degrading. He looked back at Taylor not sure what else to say or make of the systems in the cafeteria. Finally Troy nodded as he looked back at Taylor, "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure can, we're cheerleaders and you're officially a jock!" Taylor said as she began making her way through the lunch room. "So let me get this right, your 2nd day in and you haven't had a school lunch?"

"That would be correct." Troy said looking down at his tray, "Is this suppose to look raw?" he said pointing at his pizza.

"What you mean to tell me all that time in the wild didn't make you a scavenger?" Taylor said as they came to a table.

"Time in the wild?" Troy raised a brow. "I don't know where you got that from but I've never been anywhere where there wasn't a fire or at least a microwave."

Taylor laughed as she took a seat next Sharpay. "TGIF!" Sharpay said as she welcomed him with a wide smile.

"Excuse me?" Troy asked leaning forward a little.

"Thank god it's Friday?" Taylor said with questionable glaze. "I don't get how you could be so smart and so dumb at the same time?"

"Tay," Sharpay said with a warning.

"I mean no offense," Taylor said quickly. "It's just that when I hear you talk in class you sound brilliant but when it comes to just regular stuff…"

"None taken," Troy said with a smile. "I'm not very social." He said with a sigh, "I never really got to hang out with kids my own age. Let alone kids that watch television or have access to so much social media. I mean I barely know how to post a status on face book, let alone update a profile picture."

"You poor thing," Sharpay said with a gasp.

"It's alright," Troy said. "I mange."

"Hey guys," Kelsi sat down at the table and Taylor and Sharpay greeted her.

"Kelsi you know the new guy right," Taylor said, "Troy this is Kelsi, Kelsi, Troy."

"Hey," he said picking up his milk and giving it a shake.

"So Troy I hear you speak French?" Sharpay said.

"I speak 5 languages actually." Troy admitted with a smile.

"Wonderful I speak 3" Gabriella said dropping her tray down on the table with a loud clank. "Hey remember this morning when I said 'hey let's sit with Troy at lunch cause I don't fucking see him enough."

"You speak three languages?" Troy asked.

"Yeah you didn't catch it?" Gabriella said looking at him with annoyance. "English, sarcasm and profanity. Seriously what the fuck is he doing here?" She said as she took a set.

"He looked lost so I invited him. It's only his second day," Taylor said as she rolled her eyes, "Excuse her she's dramatic."

"I've noticed." Troy said as he gave Gabriella a once over.

"Take a picture," Gabriella shot back as she picked up her milk and began to shake it.

"So are you going to the party this weekend?" Kelsi asked Troy.

"I wasn't invited really. I was kind of just told about it."

"Well consider this your invitation." Sharpay said with a smile. "I asked Steve if we could go and he suggested that we all go in a group." Sharpay let out a sigh, "That boy is so considerate."

"And built did you see him the other day in the gym, he was bench pressing close to 160." Kelsi said with a giggle.

Troy looked around the table as he opened his milk. "The Steven from last night?" Troy said baffled by their adoration. "The guy who makes life here pretty much miserable."

"That's the one." Taylor said, "Hey are you gonna eat your fries?"

Troy looked down at his tray, "No," he said pushing the tray out, "Believe it or not I think I'll pass."

Gabriella lean forward in her seat and plucked a fry from his plate. Sharpay plucked the fry from Gabriella's fingers and tossed it back on the tray. "Grease?" she said looking at the rest of the girls. "You know to stay on the squad we have to maintain our intake of what we can process." She said with a sigh. "And Steven doesn't make anyone's life miserable," she said looking back at Troy. "He just gives people a purpose and identify."

Gabriella frowned and rolled her eyes "Yeah, please tell us all the benefits of being Dumpster dumped?"

"Honestly Gabriella," Sharpay said with a sigh. "Steven has been so nice to us."

Gabriella rolled her eyes again and Troy frowned, there was something more to the story happening around him.

"So do you like it here at East High?" Kelsi asked Troy as she reached for his peaches.

"I think it's interesting. Definitely different from what I'm use to." Troy said with a shrug.

"And what is that exactly, a hole in the dirt and bunch of people dancing around a fire?" Gabriella said as she lifted her milk to her lips.

"Your hatred for me is quite over whelming do you know that?" Troy said turning his body to face her.

"And yet you're still here." Gabriella said with a raised brow.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Sharpay said curiously. "I mean he's been nothing but nice, and you just keep being so rude? You're being rude to everyone."

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriella said looking at Sharpay with surprise.

"No offense, but you are coming off as a bitch, Troy's changed," Taylor said "No offense," she added gesturing to Troy.

"None taken," Troy murmured awkwardly.

Gabriella looked around the table as everyone stared at her. The line in sand was drawn, the verdict was in. Troy was in and she was out. Gabriella looked down at her lunch not really sure what to say or do at this point. Reaching for the small tray of fries from Troy lunch tray she shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever." She said quietly as she got up and left the table.

Troy frowned as he watched her leave. "I feel like that was my fault."

"It's not," Taylor said taking her orange and beginning to peel it. "She been different lately it's not just you."

Sharpay nodded as she let out a sigh, "She hasn't been herself since her dad died."

Kelsi let out a sigh as she shrugged her shoulders. "She's going through a lot," Kelsi said.

Sharpay looked down at her tray, "I know she's going through a lot but at some point it's insanity to keep doing the same things over and over expecting something to change." She said lifting her milk carton.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella laid on her bed looking up at ceiling. Natasha Bedingfield sang out Soulmate over the radio. Throwing up a ball she caught it, then tossed it up again. She walked home, something she hadn't done in a while. Her eyes watched the ceiling fan as it spun. Confusion laced with frustration coursed through her. She wasn't sure what was going on inside her, her life was becoming undone in front of her and she couldn't seem to hold on to it long enough to glue it back together. Her dark hair spilled over the edge of the bed, her grey sweater had huge smiley face on it and she still wore her jeans. Her attention shifted back to the ball.

Her attitude was boiling over, she knew it. Her expectation were built up, the in and out of society had her all confused in the end all she did feel for sure was used and spit out. She threw the ball up again and then watched it as it fell.

Before the ball could reach her face a hand reach out and caught it. "Is there a point to hitting yourself in the face?" Troy said as he looked down at her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled herself up. "Get out of my room." She said sitting up and bringing her legs up and under her. "Or have you decided you like this room better and come to demand my evacuation." She said looking out the window.

"I don't want your room." He said.

"Oh goody." Gabriella said in mumble as continued to face away from him.

"Gabriella," Troy said cautiously sitting at the edge of her bed. "I know that I'm the last person you want to talk to-"

"So take a hint and get away from me." Gabriella said scooting off the bed. "Seriously, why do you keep trying to be my friend, I know you're semi socially retarded but even you can understand what leave me alone means." Standing up she looked down at him.

"Well you've never said it." Troy said standing up as well tossing her back the ball. "But your right I do understand it." Turning he went to leave.

Gabriella winced as she caught the ball. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Troy said turning to her.

"Make me feel guilty." Gabriella said holding the ball in both her hands as she looked down at it. "I mean, I'm an angry teenager who's bitter and lonely." Gabriella said holding the ball in one hand and wrapping her hand around it. "For the last three years of my life I've sat in a hospital room and watch my father die. Then I came home to empty house, to the reality that people just die. No matter how much we pray or beg or do the right thing." Gabriella said struggling to keep her voice down in fear of her mother overhearing. She could feel her grip around the ball getting tighter and tighter. "I'm sorry I'm not the welcoming committee you expected, but I could really care less about making you feel comfortable. The last boy I talked to, the last time I trusted someone of the male species." Gabriella bit her lip and opened her hand letting the ball drop to the floor. "Just get out,"

"Fine if that's how you feel I promise I won't bother you anymore." Troy said holding up his hands in surrender. His blue eyes sharpen and Gabriella almost flinched. She could feel her grim pout turning more into a frown. Disappointment settled.

"Great because that's how I feel." Gabriella said awkwardly. It wasn't at all how she felt. Why did he have to be so nice all the time? Why was he so easy to talk to and just unload on? Why did she even tell him all that stuff about her father? That stuff about Steven? Before she could say anything else he was already across the hall closing the door to his bedroom behind him.

Saturday night came around faster than she could have expected and she was standing in the middle of the crowded kitchen wearing a white dress with a purple vest over it. Her hair was down in a wild mess draping over her shoulders. Red solo cups littered counter tops and table tops as well as beer cans and bowls of chips. Walking from the kitchen she made her way into the living room. Where the guys from the basketball team had gathered, her eyes scanned the room and she spotted Troy sipping on a red solo cup and talking to Chad and Stephen about some sort of basketball related business. He was dressed a little better than the others in a grey shirt underneath a red plaid button up shirt that hung open loosely. He looked confident and sure of himself. He didn't have anything to prove or anyone's acceptance to gain. He was just himself, almost as if he was never gone, like he grew up with these people.

Looking around she noticed Sharpay and Kelsi dancing to the music next to the speaker as Martha and Taylor flipped through the albums of cd's available. Then it dawned on her. There was no one to talk to. Turning around she looked back into the kitchen of random people from school she didn't know. There a lot of people here she didn't know. She was the outcast in the situation. How was this possible?

She needed fresh air. Coming out onto the porch she stepped around the couple making out on against the one of the windows. Finding an empty spot away from all the madness of horny drunk teenagers she placed her hands on the railing and looked out into the night sky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the cool breeze shifted through her hair and rustled her dress a little.

Inside Kelsi and Sharpay fell to the couch looking around the room. "It's a shame your brother isn't here," Kelsi said with shrug.

Sharpay grinned "Look Kelsi, I know you have thing for Ryan and all and honestly I don't have a problem with it." Sharpay said placing a hand on her knee. "But he's not really the right kind of guy for you,"

"Then who is?" Kelsi said as pushed her glasses up further.

Sharpay looked around the room until her eyes landed on him. "What about Troy?" Sharpay said with a smile.

"I don't know," Kelsi said with a shrug, "I get a vibe that Gabriella kinda of into him."

"Really because you're the only one with that vibe." Taylor said as she sat down beside her on the other side. "Gabriella hates Troy."

"For reasons we don't even understand mind you." Sharpay add with an exasperated sigh. "Think about it, He's smart, cute, and on the basketball team so he's dateable and socially acceptable."

"Plus he's cultured." Taylor added as she playfully nudge Kelsi. "I think Sharpay is right about this one."

Kelsi nodded as she stared up at Troy who was listening to Steven and Chad talk about a game plan for the west high knights. "I think I need some liquid courage."

"Here take mine," Martha said as she handed her a solo cup.

Troy looked down into his cup, he'd been drinking soda by choice. Everyone else was drinking something with alcohol in it but Troy really didn't see the point to it. He and his parents had been to many celebrations over the years with different tribes or cultures and he had given it a try once or twice but the taste of beer was not a preference of his.

Troy looked over at Steven who was bragging about a play he had in his back pocket for the game. Honesty the play wasn't very inventive or complicated, some of the people around them even started to Yawn but Steven was determined that everyone had to hear his great idea. Without hesitation he'd made up his mind about Steven Rodgers. He was bully and a tyrant and he couldn't understand why everyone worshipped him.

During his time in Rome his father had taken a whole week to discuss Tyranny. Troy had learned that there were two meanings to the word tyrant, a word which came from the Greek language but in modern English usage, was a ruler of a cruel and oppressive character. One who was an absolute unrestrained by law or constitution, However, in the original Greek term, it merely meant an absolute supreme ruler without reference to character, bearing no negative connotation during the Ancient and early Classical periods. His father had told him once that Plato and Aristotle define a tyrant as, "one who rules without law, looks to his own advantage rather than that of his subjects, and uses extreme and cruel tactics against his own people as well as others".

"So we dumped in the dumpster!" Steven said as the room erupted in laughter breaking Troy from his chain of thought. Looking over at Chad who was sort of Steven right hand he noticed the irritation on his features. Troy raised a brow it seemed like he wasn't the only one who found Steven ridiculous.

Troy looked down and noticed that his cup was empty he began to make his way through the crowd to the kitchen for another drink.

Steven escaped from the madness of the living room bumping into Kelsi as she made her way to the kitchen. "Sorry" he murmured as he walked towards the front door where he'd seen her go earlier, he hoped that she wouldn't leave, however the knowledge that Troy was still around also meant she might not leave without him. Sure enough there she was standing on his porch looking up at the sky. She was beautiful even if she didn't think so and she belonged to him.

He knew she was always watching him in the halls, always watching him on the court. It was one of the reasons she became a cheerleader, one of the reasons she let her little friend crush on him. She wanted to talk about him all the time, wanted to always be where he was. She was just shy and to proud to just come out and say it.

"Not having any fun huh?" Steven voice chimed as he came to stand beside her.

"No," Gabriella said chastely. "Not really." Looking back at him she shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want?"

Steven smiled to himself as he looked out into the sky as well, she always had this hard shell around her. Teasing him to just crack it open, dressing the way she did to tempt him. "I've been thinking," Steven said with a shrug. "Things ended pretty badly between us."

Gabriella huffed as she looked back out into the street and the couple in the grass laying out and talking as they passed a cigarette back and forth. "That's the understatement of the year."

"You're right," Steven said with a shrug, "Which is why I was thinking maybe we should try this again." He added with a sigh.

Gabriella jolted up right and stiffened as she looked at him with confusion. "First off I'd have to be declared medical insane to even consider that offer and second you know Sharpay likes you," Gabriella said glancing back at him. "She's probably looking for you right now." Gabriella looked down at her hands as she picked some paint off the railing.

Steven reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and his fingers gently caressed her face as they came to her chin. "You and I are a lot more alike than you think."

The feel of his hands on her had at one time given her weak knees, but this time all she felt was a repulsion in her stomach."Really, you suffer from an intense menstrual cycle as well?" Gabriella said as she shrugged away from his touch. "I'm nothing like you." She added with a whisper.

Steven chucked as his hand fell to his side. "You're also funny. I miss that." Steven took a step closer smelling her shampoo. "I think the reason we didn't work before was because you weren't ready."

"Really because I always thought it was because you were an asshole." Gabriella said with a chipper tone as she took a step away from him. With time and distance she knew the only reason Steven had ever been interested in her was because she was weak and impressionable at that time. He took advantage of her state of mind and she wasn't going to let it ever happen again.

"I think you're ready for it now." He said with a sense of wonder in his voice. "We could rule the school."

"I'd rather vomit." Gabriella said as she looked away then with sigh she turned back, only to be greeted with his lips press firmly against hers. His hands held her face in place and the kiss was more forced and violent in a need to be something it wasn't.

"Gabriella?" The sound of Sharpay's voice sent off warning bells in her head and just as quickly as the shock came over her it left and she pushed him back. On instinct she quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "He kissed me." she said taking a step back. "I swear, this isn't what it looks like." Gabriella said motioning to the space between them.

"Really? because it looks a lot like you kissing Steven Rodgers!" Sharpay said as the hurt flashed across her face.

"I can't do this anymore," he said with a sigh, "Sharpay we were going to tell you but I guess it's better you find out now."

"What?" Gabriella and Sharpay said in unison.

"Gabriella and I have been interested in each other for a while and she begged me not to tell you, because she knew how you felt." Steven said solemnly.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella with hurt as her eyes got teary eyed. "Brie?"

"Sharpay it isn't true." She said looking at Steven.

"Yes it is," Steven said, "We fell in love while her dad was in the hospital."

"You bitch." Sharpay said. "Is this why you're so against me being with him because you want him to yourself?"

"Don't be this stupid." Gabriella said with frustration.

"Well I'm sorry that my feelings are stupid to you." Sharpay said as she turned around to run back inside. "Just leave me alone. I never want to talk to you again."

"Sharpay," Gabriella went to follow her inside.

"Hey," Steven took hold of her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Hey was meant for horses." She said giving him a shove as she got free.

"Where are you going?" Steven called after her.

"I'm going back inside. Suddenly the fresh air sucks out here." Walking around him she made her way back into the house. Closing the door behind her she raised a brow as she faced the crowded room pulsing with music and everyone against each other as they danced and jumped around. She needed to find Sharpay.

Walking through she made her way to the kitchen lost in madness as people shoved, poked and tugged at her. When she came into the kitchen she stopped in the door way, the sight before her almost unbelievable Kelsi and Troy in a lip lock against the counter. Spinning around she placed a hand on the door frame to settle the woozy disgust in her stomach. Taking a deep breath she made her way towards the stairs. The music slowed and she came face to face with Steven.

"Look, I'm sorry for that," He said taking her hand.

Gabriella pulled away.

"You're feelings for your friend are cute, I get it. You don't want to hurt her, but I don't feel that way about her." he said coming closer. "I could care less really because she's not the one I want."

"I don't care what you want," Gabriella said looking for Sharpay in the crowd.

"I think you do," Steven said with a smile. "Dance with me?"

"No," Gabriella said with a disgusted face. Looking back into the kitchen she watched Troy pull away slowly from Kelsi. Looking back at Steven she took a step forward making sure there was no way he could miss hear what she had to say. "I don't like you, the thought of kissing you again triggers my upchuck reflex. Deal with it." Gabriella said making her way towards the living room.

Steven grabbed her arm. "Think about what you're doing," he said in low voice. "Pretty girl like you has a lot to lose."

"You'd be surprised." Gabriella said pulling away for the last time. "Stay away from me."

Troy pulled away from Kelsi, her eyes were still closed and he smiled softly. That was nice he thought as he took a moment to wonder about why she was here. Why she had just kissed him? "That was nice," he said slowly. Not entirely sure what else he should say.

"It was," Kelsi said as she let her eyes flicker open. "Was that your first kiss?"

Troy paused as he looked down at her warm features. "No," he said with a small grin. "But it's been a very long time since I kissed anyone." He said reaching to push a curl back.

"You kiss by the book." She said with a wide smile.

"Thank you," he said feeling a little uncomfortable. "I mean this all feels so crazy," he said looking around the kitchen, "I've never really been to a party like this."

"Do you know what couples do at parties like this?" Kelsi said in a more husky voice.

"By the sound of it I don't think I'm ready for it," Troy said politely hoping the subject would drop. "However thank you for the kiss, it was nice" he repeated not knowing what else to say. "I hope you're having a good time?"

"I am," Kelsi said as she reached for her drink. "You're not like other guys around here."

"Really," Troy said looking back into the living room and watching Gabriella jerk away from Steven who for whatever reason had been holding her arm. Raising a brow his curiosity piqued. What was going on?

"Yeah," she said letting her finger play with the button on his shirt. "You're nice, and confident, and sexy, perfect boyfriend material. I've always wanted to lose my virginity to someone like you."

"Whoa," Troy straightened as his attention shifted from Gabriella to Kelsi and he put a little distance between them. "I'm flattered, but I think we should slow it down."

"We could go upstairs." Kelsi said as she took another sip from her cup. "We could take it even slower if you like."

"I think you've had enough," Troy said taking the cup from her and placing it on the counter besides him. "Maybe I should take you home."

"But you don't know where I live." Kelsi said with a smile as she leaned in closer to kiss him again.

Troy pulled away avoiding the kiss. "Kelsi," he said softly. "Let me take you home."


	8. Chapter 8

Troy finally made it back home the head lights of his trucks shining on someone sitting by the front door of the house as he pulled up. Putting the car in park he squinted to see the figure better but he knew who it was. Getting out of the car he walked over to her calmly not exactly sure what to expect. It wasn't till he approached the first step that she looked at him. He froze in his tracks unable to look away from her. "Are you alright?" he asked calmly.

Gabriella nodded slowly.

"Did you forget your key?"

"No," Gabriella said quietly.

"Right," Troy said looking down at his keys. He wasn't quite sure if he should go inside or not, something told him she didn't want to be alone but he knew she'd be too proud to say it. "So you're just taking a moment then?"

"Yeah," she said calmly looking back into the drive way.

Troy nodded and then with a sigh he walked past her opening the door and leaving it open behind him as he walked into the kitchen. Placing his keys on the table he walked to the fridge and got the milk then to the cabinet and got a mug. Reaching into a jar he pulled out a hot chocolate pack and mixed the contents in with the milk reaching it put the mug in the microwave and set it. Turning back he looked towards the open door, she was still sitting on the stoop. He let out a sigh as he put the milk away. When the microwave chimed he reached for the mug and walked back towards the front door. When he was standing next to her he handed the mug to her. "Take this,"

Gabriella looked up at him suspiciously then back at the mug.

"It's hot chocolate," he said softly.

Gabriella took the mug, "You made me hot chocolate?"

"So you don't get cold." He said turning to walk back inside, "I'm going to leave the door open, I'll be upstairs." he added before disappearing back side.

Troy sat on the edge of his bed and kicked off his shoes. He could hear the door downstairs close. Could hear her foot on each step as it quietly settled, she was attempting to be unheard. Letting out a long sigh he dropped back so that he could see the ceiling of his bedroom. Being out there in the middle of nowhere, sleeping in tents eating around a campfire. Troy had a lot of abilities that seemed to be useless now that he was living in a suburban area. He learned from a young age to rely on his senses, his instinct, his gut. He learned how to survive things that normal teenagers only saw on television. He learned to do things that made him appreciate the simple house hold items others took for granted. He could hear her on the landing now. Could smell her perfume, she only wore one kind; it only took him a day to memorize it. In the last four days he had been able to memorize a lot of things about her, like he could smell the charcoal on hands whenever she came up from the basement which he assume she spent her time drawing. Troy eyes fluttered opened and he waited for her to say something because now he knew she was standing in his doorway.

"Do you remember when we're six, and we watched The Nightmare on Elm Street?"

Troy pushed up on his elbows so that he could see her. He didn't say anything just watched as she leaned against the door frame.

"It was the night before Halloween and we were staying up late with my dad." Gabriella added as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Half way through the movie we were both clenched to either side of him hiding under a Lion King blanket." She said with small laugh.

The action of her chest raising and falling made Troy eyes drift down for a moment. She'd changed a lot since that night. Grew up in places he never even thought about until four days ago. His eyes looked back up to see her face distant. As if she wasn't here but back in time 16 years. Cradled in the nook of her father's side and seeking that comfort. Troy felt instantly felt guilty for his previous train of thought. She was looking for comfort, she was looking for some reminder of that time to hold on to and here he was admiring her chest.

"We made a fort in the living room." Gabriella continued pulling Troy out of his own thoughts. "You were really good at making forts." She said looking over at him and wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"You couldn't sleep that night." Troy said quietly.

She turned to him a smiled. "You put our sleeping bags together so I wouldn't be alone."

Troy's smiled pulled a little, "You fell asleep on my arm."

Gabriella walked deeper into the room so that she was standing beside his bed. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Troy almost jerked in his surprise. He hadn't seen that coming at all. For a moment all he did was stare at her and think. Think about the parts of her that changed and the parts of him that changed. Thought about how he hadn't ever really slept next to anyone else since her all that time ago. How sleeping next to her would changed things, not only in their relationship which was barely understandable to him but to their physical connection and understanding that they weren't six years old anymore.

"Never mind, Just forget I even said anything." Gabriella shook her head as began backing away from him and Troy against his better judgment, reached out to catch her hand.

"It's fine." He said moving over a bit to accommodate her. "I don't mind."

She didn't say anything just crawled in so she was laying beside him, both of them looking up at the ceiling in a comfortable silence. Troy placed his hands under his head for support as he let the events of the evening play over in his head. This was the conclusion of his first week in Albuquerque. The up and down roller coaster of last few days were not only new and exciting as he had hopped but also frustrating and tiring. If he had learned anything in the last few days was it that he knew nothing of the female species and that something had to be done about Steven Rodgers. Just as he was about shut his eyes the weight on the bed shifted and Gabriella turned placing her head on his chest and draping an arm loosely over his torso. Troy's eyes widen as he looked down at the mass of dark curls now pressing gently on his chin. He was almost afraid to take another breath afraid to move, anything that might stir her.

"Troy," The sound of her voice frightened him and he stilled.

"Yeah,"

"How do you handle being away from your parents?"

It was quiet for what sounded like five minutes as Troy ranked his brain for something to say to offer comfort. Theories about the soul, books he read on how different cultures handle grief. Troy was at lost for words, there was nothing in his mind that stood out to him. "The truth is I miss them every day." Troy finally said. "I miss my mom's random sing-a-long songs, and I miss my dad's way of explaining the weirdest things to me whenever I don't understand." Troy let out a sigh, "What about you?"

Gabriella shifted so her hand was now under her cheek as she laid there on his chest. "I wouldn't even know where to start." Gabriella said with a sigh, "It's a different feeling when a parent dies."

"How does it feel?" Troy asked quietly.

"I don't know, I mean when someone you love dies, it's like you don't lose them all at once; it's like you lose them in pieces over a long time, the way the mail stops coming, and his scent fades from the pillows and even from the clothes in his closet and drawers." Gabriella paused for a moment to take a breath. "It just happens gradually, you accumulate all these parts of them that are gone. Just when the day comes… when there's a particular missing part that overwhelms you with the feeling that their gone forever and it feels likes that's worst it's going to get… there just comes another day, and another specifically missing part."

Troy was quiet. The sadness in her voice pulled at his heart strings. He could feel a tear soaking though his shirt on his chest. Slowly Troy brought his hand over her resting it on her shoulder. He wasn't sure if it offered her any comfort, or if the action was even wanted but when she let out a sigh of relief he took a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The quietness in the room settled on them once more and Troy laid their awake just softly rubbing the pad his thumb on her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Gabriella woke up in her bed. It took a sometime before all the pieces of the puzzle came flooding back to her. Sitting up slowly she looked down at the wrinkles in her dress. Her bedroom door was open and she could see into the hall, almost into Troy's room. But there was no sign of him anywhere. Pushing the sham off completely she noticed her bare feet and her shoes neatly placed at the foot of her bed.

Bringing a hand up she rubbed her forehead before looking out towards the windows were the sear curtains only did so much to keep the sun out. He made her Hot Chocolate. When she was little and upset her father would bring her Hot Chocolate. Gabriella eyes instantly began to tear up as she thought about how many times she'd come home upset about something from school or annoyed by a punishment she thought at the time was unfair. Gabriella wiped her eye with the back of her hand and she looked over at her desk were her laptop sat.

"_You know Gabi, some of the world's worst disagreements could be settled with a good cup of hot chocolate." He said placing the cup on her desk beside her hand. _

_Gabriella frowned as she looked at the steam coming up from the mug. "I don't understand." She said looking at him. "I love to draw, it's something I'm really good at." She said wiping a tear from her cheek._

"_Then you draw." He said coming down to squat besides her. "Honey, in life if you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun." He said reaching up to tap her chin. "So what, one teacher says there isn't any money or life to be made by drawing a few pictures." He said with a shrug. "But you know what?"_

_Gabriella shook her head as she offered him a small smile. "What?"_

"_They're the best damn pictures I've ever seen. And I'm 43 years old. Trust me I've seen a lot of pictures." He said with a smile. _

_Gabriella giggled as she looked at her father with amusement. _

"_You're a Montez, no tell us Montez's what to be in life. And I'll tell you what?" he said lifting a finger to bop her nose. "Life should not be a journey to the grave with the intention of arriving safely in an attractive and well preserved body. If you ask me I say the journey should end skidding in sideways, chocolate in one hand, champagne in the other, body thoroughly used up, totally worn out and screaming….. WOO HOO…. What a RIDE!" he said with excitement._

_Gabriella smiled as she picked up her mug and blew on it before taking a sip. _

"_You're too young for champagne but hot chocolate." He said standing up. "No one is ever too old or can frown while drinking hot chocolate." _

Gabriella smiled as she looked down at her wrinkles in her dress again. Making the decision to get out of bed she took a deep breath. When her feet touched the cold floor a chill swept through her. Quickly she got up and walked over to her closet pulling out clothes and grabbing her face wash from the shelf. Quietly she tip toed down the hall past her mother's room where the door was shut. Softly she pushed it open to peek inside seeing her mother asleep on the right side of the bed while the left remained untouched. Closing the door just as softly as she had opened it she closed her eyes and bowed her head. After a moment she made her way to the bathroom pulling the door open and freezing in the doorway.

Of course knowing that there was someone else in the house had occurred to her, knowing that they might be sleeping or downstairs or walking around had dawned on her. But the idea that that other person might be in the bathroom, shirtless and still damp from his shower as he brushed his teeth. That hadn't occurred to her. Gabriella's eyes stared, she could help but stare. His body almost glistened in a god like way. The arch of his muscles rippled through his abdomen and disappeared underneath the waist band of his sweats like a chiseled arrow directing the eye line. She hadn't even noticed when he glanced her way, his blue eyes looking at her with amusement. "Nice hair." He said bending over to spit.

Gabriella felt her cheeks flame up with embarrassment as she quickly tried to mange her hair. "Yeah well I bet you don't look that wonderful in the morning either." She said as she brought up a hand to cover her eyes. "I didn't know you were in here." She said backing up and hitting the door frame. "Ouch," she quickly looked behind her and took a step to the right. "Still not use to the whole knocking thing," she said with a nervous laugh. "It's been just me and mom for the last few years so,"

"Relax. You didn't see anything you haven't already seen." Troy said turning on the water and bending over to drink from the facet.

Gabriella eyes widen as she peaked from between her fingers at his body. Seriously, she didn't know a body could even have that many muscles. The last time she seen him without a shirt he was eight and they were outside playing with a slip-n-slide. It was then that the black marks caught her eyes again and this time she zeroed in on the tattoo on his right arm. It wasn't just the average arm band she seen on normal guys trying to look tough. This tattoo took up his shoulder and had a significant amount of detail. "Did it hurt?"

After spitting Troy came back up and looked at her oddly before he followed her glaze to his arm. "Oh," he said lifting it to show her a better view. "I got it in Haida." Troy said reaching to turn off the water.

"Where's that?" she asked coming into the bathroom to get a better look at all the lines and shades in texture. Putting her clothes down on the closed toilet seat she gently placed a hand on his bicep feeling the muscles underneath move as he lowered his arm for her.

"It's off the coast of British Columbia in Canada, not far from Alaska, there's this small group of islands that were referred to by Europeans as the Queen Charlotte Islands. The thing is that these islands have been inhabited for centuries by the Haida people." Troy said with a raised brow. "There isn't much history about them prior to their discovery by white men in the early 19th century. I mean supposedly they originated from the Far East, But there's some speculation that they arrived from Japan on the currents of the Bering Straits, their own legend of a group of ancestors who survived a great flood in a distant land, arriving on this coast in a raft, which sounds like the biblical tale of Noah's Ark." Troy paused as he looked over to see Gabriella hand on his shoulder lightly touching the skin that had been inked. There was something about the tiny size of her hand against his shoulder that seemed to make something inside him twitch. "Sorry," he said with a small shrug. "I didn't mean to give you a history lesson." He said looking down at the tattoo.

Gabriella smiled as she looked up at him with a raised brow. "It's alright," she said. "I get it, it's your thing."

Troy nodded in gratitude. "Well, whatever the case of their origins, there are no written records of the Haida tribes history so their artwork has significant part in their existence. At one point there were up to seven thousand Haida people, now there are just two small villages remaining. The tribal shoulder tattoos allows this ancient culture to live on."

Gabriella smiled as she traced the image of raven's face on his shoulder. "This is really cool. It looks similar to abstract illustrations I've seen in my text books." She said as she looked up at him with a smile. Now that she was closer she could see the uses of faint color in the blue and faint red to draw out shadows.

"Haida people use a lot of natural elements such as animals and plants much like any other tribal design but what really makes this style stand out from the rest is the use of colored ink in the tattoos."

"Why a raven?" She asked.

Troy eyes traced the outline of her jaw as she spoke. "The raven and the eagle, are deemed by this tribe to be the most potent totems, they believe that every tribe member was a descended from either one of these birds." Troy said placing his toothbrush into the cup with the other two.

"Why not an eagle?" Gabriella asked with a raised brow.

"Cuz I'm a sucker for Edgar Allen Poe." He said with a smirk. They fell into a quite once again she looked at the tattoo. Shifting her attention she looked up to see him watching her with almost the same amount of curiosity.

"Do you think you missed out on a lot?" she asked. "By traveling with your parents I mean?"

"I don't know." Troy said with a shrug. "I think I missed out on the basics stuff but I think I gained a whole lot more from it." Troy said turning to look at her reflection in the mirror.

Gabriella nodded as she turned to look at him in the mirror as well. "What do you think are basics?" she asked reaching for her toothbrush and then the tooth paste.

"Talking to girls." He said without hesitation. "Dating, making friends, knowing what an Xbox is?" Troy said a little confused. Looking back up he watched as she began to brush her teeth. "Talking to girls." He repeated with a frown.

"Well," she said bending over and covering her mouth to him so she could spit. "The making friends and Xbox stuff will come with time," she said coming back up. "But that other stuff isn't as basic as you think it is." Gabriella said before she struck the tooth brush back in her mouth.

"Talking to girls is probably the most hardest thing I've ever had to figure out in the last five days." He said giving her a sideways glance.

Gabriella bent over and again shielding her mouth so she could spit before she continued. "I think that stuff is supposed to be harder. I know lots of boys who struggle with it."

"Oh really?" Troy said looking at her with an amused expression. "Name one?"

Gabriella thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Alright, it took Chad three tries to ask Taylor to homecoming two years ago." She said with triumph. "Believe it or not he wasn't always so charming."

"Charming?" Troy smiled and looked down at the sink. Chad was charming? What did Chad do that was so different from what he did? "Do you think it hard to talk to guys?" Troy asked leaning on the sink a little. "I mean am I hard to talk to?"

Gabriella shook her head. "You don't count." She said before sticking the tooth brush back in.

"How do I not count?" Troy asked a little confused.

Gabriella let out a breath as she bent over and covered her mouth again to spit.

"And why do you spit like that?" Troy asked looking at sink. "I can see it running down the drain I know what it is. I mean, I don't expect you to swallow it?"

"You see this conversation we're having. This is why you don't count." Gabriella said turning on the water and using her hand to scoop up some water to rinse her mouth. "And while you might be blessed with the vision of my morning hair, I'm not ready to share the vision of me spitting out my mouth funk in front of you." She said after cover her mouth again to spit the water out.

Shaking his head he grabbed his towel and hung it up on the door. "Bathroom's all yours sleepyhead." He called back.

"Wait," she said with a frown.

Troy took a step back and raised one eye brow with a questioning slant.

"Can you unzip my dress." She said with a sheepish grin. "I was going to have my mom do it, but she was sleeping."

"Sure," Troy said walking back into the bathroom.

Gabriella turned around and used one hand to hold up her hair and the other to hold up the front of her dress up. "It's because we live together." She said her voice cracking a little as her stomach filled with nervousness.

Troy eyes looked at the zipper in one long appraising glance before he reached for it. "What?" he said needing to distract himself as he pulled the zipper down revealing her caramelized skin beneath the fabric.

"The reason why you don't count." She said looking over her shoulder.

Troy eyes followed the zipper as best he could and when his knuckle accidently grazed her skin he felt her shiver. "Sorry," he said biting his bottom lip. The zipper stopped right on the small of her back and his eyes traveled back upward taking in the view of her exposed skin. Just as he wet his suddenly dry lips she turned around to face him and she let her hair fall back down around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said feeling a little dizzy from his touch.

"You're welcome," Troy said looking at the front of her dress only being held up by her left hand.

"You can go now," she said with a small smirk. "I can do the rest."

"Right," Troy said as he nodded vigorously. "If you need anything I'll be down the hall, in my room." he said backing out of the washroom only to hit the frame. "Shit," he said looking over his shoulder to see where he was going.

"Careful," She said mockingly.

Once he was gone Gabriella slowly shut the door with her foot. She also couldn't help but let the smile pull at her lips as she took a deep breath of the musk male scent left behind in the bathroom. Looking at the moist mirror in front of her she stared at her reflection. Her features looked flushed, raw and there was red lingering in her cheeks. Letting the dress go it pooled around her feet allowing her to step out of it. Her eyes touched her skin like a hand against clay admiring the work of its form. For a cheerleader there was a certain bar of physical fitness she had to maintain and a certain look that went unsaid with the uniform. Her muscle definition in no way resembled Troy's but looking at her own body she could see the soft lines defining her own muscle mass. Her curves were subtle and smooth. Troy had noticed her, didn't he? How could he have not? Was she not his type? What was his type? Did he have one? Gabriella bit her lip as she raised a hand to her head trying to stop the array of flooding questions. She needed to get it together.


	10. Chapter 10

Maria stood by the kitchen window and watched as Troy used the weed whacker on the edges of the yard. When she woke up this morning he been working on the back lawn and the front lawn was finished. The boy was a vision if she had to say so herself. At first she'd been a little nervous about leaving Gabriella alone in the house with a boy who looked liked that. It was something she didn't sleep well with. This morning when she came in she found Troy awake on his way back from Gabriella's room. They had both stood there awkwardly for a moment. She hadn't known what to say. Then he spoke, told her that Gabriella had been upset. That she had fallen asleep in his bed while talking to him and he was just moving her to her own bed. She lifted her coffee cup to her lips as turned from the window. Letting out a sigh. She believed him, she didn't know why but she just felt at ease with the idea that Gabriella was talking to someone in the house. Thinking about Gabriella she began walking into the hall she pulled the door to the basement open. Quiet she descended into the room where a little sliver of natural sun light poured into the room onto the concrete floor. Turning she saw the light on and smiled as continued in. Gabriella was sitting on a stool as she drew on sheet of Bristol. "Any new inspirations this morning?"

"Tons," Gabriella murmured.

"Feels like we haven't talked in days." Maria said as she came to a table where Gabriella placed her finish art work.

"That's because we haven't" Gabriella paused as she pulled her hand away from the Bristol and turned to look back at her mother.

"I know," she said quietly, "So," she said taking a deep breath and turning around to face her as she leaned on the table. "What's up?"

"Sharpay and Taylor aren't talking to me," Gabriella said quietly. "Because of a guy, Steven the one who was here the other night" She added looking back up at her mother. "he kissed me at the party last night and Sharpay walked in on it. I tried to tell her it wasn't what it looked like but she didn't believe it … we yelled, she ran off, when I did catch up to her again she cursed the day I was born." Gabriella took a deep breath.

"Wow," her mother took a deep breath.

"You asked."Gabriella said as she gave a half shrug. "You should also know that he thinks you're hot."

"Who?" Maria said a little confused.

"Steven," Gabriella said lifting the charcoal back up to the Bristol as she added some definition to the ravens eyes.

"Really?" Maria asked a little flattered. "So I guess this boy likes you?"

Gabriella nodded with a shrug. "I guess he does."

"Do you like this boy?"

"No," Gabriella said "I don't really like anyone at the moment."

"Surely Sharpay will understand." Maria said. "You girls have been friends for a long time. You guys shouldn't let this boy get between you."

"Well they're also not talking to me because of Troy," Gabriella added, "You see, at school he is the biggest thing since sliced bread." Gabriella said waving her hands annoyingly.

"He's mowing the yard." Maria said with a smile.

"He's ruing my life." Gabriella responded.

Maria looked around the basement. "It's been a while since I came down here." She said looking at the spinning chair and the bags of Clay. "Your father use to love it down here."

"I miss him." Gabriella said looking up her mom.

"So do I." Maria said as she sipped her coffee. Both women sat in silence as they just sat in the space memories of the same man on their minds.

Troy put the lawn mower away and then came out of the shed. Turning around he brought a hand up to wipe his face and paused at the sight of Gabriella. She was walking towards him with a jumper on. It wasn't the jumper that was making him pause it was the tiny pink tang top she was wearing underneath it. The fabric wrapped around her breast firmly underneath the baggy material of the jumper. She had something under her arm and glass in her hand. When she was close enough she held up a glass of what looked like water.

"You look thirsty," she said squinting in the sunlight.

"Thanks," he said taking the glass. Their fingers brushed and she jerked in reaction to it. "What's that?" he pointed to the piece of paper.

"This came in the mail for you. Mom brought it in last night" She said handing it over to him as well and then shoving her hands in her pockets. Her hair was pulled back in loose bun and fly away stands blew in the wind wrapping around her neck and slighting in the path of her eyes. With her finger tips she brushed the strands back behind her ear.

"Thanks," Troy looked down at the letter and smiled. It was from his parents. He'd been waiting for their letter; he almost expected it would here the day he arrived.

"You're parents?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded. "yeah,"

"Open it," she said looking at the letter.

Troy handed the glass back and ripped the side of the envelope down pulling the letter out and opening it up. Incased in the paper Troy caught the money that fell out. When he continued to read the letter, Gabriella took the money and began counting.

"Troy there's three grand here?" She said looking up at him with surprise.

"They want me to buy myself school clothes." Troy said looking back up from the letter. "They also said hi," Troy held up the letter and pointed to the sentence.

"Come on," she said shoving the money in his pocket. "We have some shopping to do."

"What?" Troy said as he watched her walk across the yard and picked. "You're driving hurry up!" She called over her shoulder.

Troy smiled a little as she turned back to look at him and then rolled her eyes. "Come on," she repeated then disappeared back inside. Drowning the water he began walking back to the house following her inside. He washed his hands and his face before grabbing his keys from the bowl and heading out the door where she was waiting by his truck.

"Funny, I thought this was a rusted white piece of junk?" he said coming to a stop, the sun was beating down on them and he let out a sigh as he wiped his brow again. Walking around the truck he came over to her door and opened it.

"Still is." Gabriella said with raised brow walking over to him. "I should have known you'd be the open the door kind of guy." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Sorry?" Troy said holding the door as she got in.

"It's nice." She said once she was inside and settled.

Troy closed the door gently and then walked over to his side pulling the door open he got in. "Where are we going?"

"The mall," She said propping her feet on the dashboard. Looking around the truck she looked at the middle space between them. "This is a really roomy truck."

"Where is the mall?" Troy asked turning the key and looking behind him as he reversed out.

"In town, don't worry you won't get lost." She said with a small smile.

"Why don't you drive?" he asked as he put the truck in drive and began towards town. "Ever think it might be easier than depending on others?"

"I don't know how." Gabriella said removing her feet from the dash. "Dad was going to teach me but.." her voice drifted and he winced with regret for the question.

The rest of the ride was in quiet as well as he glance over a few times he watched her look out the window lost in thought. She smelled like charcoal.

"You use the basement as some kind of studio?" he asked looking in his rear view mirror then back at the road.

"Yeah, it use to be my dad's, he did a lot of ceramics." She said giving him a small smile. "Sometimes we'd be down there for hours, he would make these beautiful dishes for my mom and I would spend my time drawing."

"Sounds nice," Troy said looking over at her and offering a smile.

"Yeah," she said bringing her feet back up. "It was."

When they got to the mall Troy eyes couldn't move fast enough to take it all in. "I only remember parts and pieces of ever being here before." He said turning around as he watched a man fly a remote helicopter in the middle of the walk way.

Gabriella tugged on his arm. "Come on," she said with a laugh. "We are going to shop till you drop!"

"What's that mean?" Troy followed her lead as she pulled him into a clothing store. Next thing you know she was behind him pulling at the back of his shirt. "What are you-"

"Large." Gabriella said backing away and over to a rack. "Let's try this, this, this, oh my god this is a keeper." Gabriella said as she collected clothes from the rack. "Here you have to try these on."

Troy nodded placed the clothes on top of a table nearby and reached to remove his shirt . Gabriella let out a squeak and as she yanked his shirt down franticly looking around for anyone who was watching. "Not out here," she said in harsh tone. "Look I don't know what you're use to but here we have to try clothes on in this thing called a fitting room." She explained pointing at the sign in the back of the store.

"Sorry," Troy said with a small frown as he looked at the pile of clothes already in his hands.

"It's okay, just keep your clothes on until I say so" Gabriella moved to the next rack. "What size pants are you?" When he didn't answer Gabriella turned around to see him looking at an item on another rack.

"People wear this stuff?" Troy said holding up a female top with holes in it.

"You'd be amazed what passes for clothing these days." Gabriella looked back at the rack she was sorting through. "Sharpay has these tiny pink shorts that look like they could be underwear." Gabriella shook her head. "I could never wear something like that."

"Why?" Troy said coming back to stand behind her as she held out more clothes for him to try on.

"My legs are way to flabby for something like that." She said with a huff as she held up a shirt and turned around to hold it up to him.

Troy looked down at her legs and then at the shirt she was holding up. "I don't see anything wrong with your legs. There portioned to your body very geometrically."

Gabriella raised a brow as she looked at him while she tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Just when I forget that you're home schooled you say something like that." Gabriella winced.

"What's wrong with what I said?" Troy said with a shrug. "As a female the body is suppose to be flabby, that's what breast and curves are."

Gabriella mouth dropped open as she tossed the shirt at him. "I'm going to do you a favor and just forget that you said that." Turning around to a denim covered wall she picked up a pair of jeans and held them up to his waist. "It's almost like having a my size Ken doll." She said with a smirk.

"I really am sorry about the dolls you know." Troy said shifting the growing pile of clothes in his arms.

"What?" Gabriella frowned as she gave him an odd look.

"You know, what I did to your dolls." Troy said with frown as he shrugged his shoulders. "I was a stupid kid."

"Oh," Gabriella said with surprise. "Please they were just dolls, I was five, and I'm over it." Gabriella said shaking her head she held up another pair of pants.

"Then why do you hate me so much?" Troy asked as his shoulder fell a little.

Gabriella folded the jeans in her hands and held the denim a little longer than necessary. "I don't hate you it's just hard to explain," Gabriella said placing the jeans back.

"I've got all day." Troy said tilting his face a little to catch her eyes. "I mean if you want to try."

Gabriella stared at him a little speechless not sure what to say and shocked by how much she wanted to tell him. How comfortable she could already feel the words coming off her lips. "The room you're in was suppose to be a nursery." She said grabbing another pair of jeans. When he didn't say anything she continued. "Mom and Dad wanted to have another baby. They were really excited about it. We all pitched in and cleared out the room. My Dad and I painted it yellow, he said I could paint a boarder around the room when we finished, we were all really happy about it I was just going into the 8th grade." She went quite as she felt the denim in her hand and blinked back tears that seem to surface on the brim of her eyes.

"What happened?" Troy asked in a low voice.

"They weren't getting pregnant." She said with sniffle. "So we went to the doctor and that's when we found out about his cancer." She said giving him the jeans in her hands. "I think these should fit you." Neither of one of them said anything for a while as they walked around but Troy stood close to her side.

"We stopped working on the room, we stopped talking about the baby, we started going to the doctors more often. We didn't laugh as much or smile for that matter." Gabriella shrugged as she let out a sigh. "Everything just kind of changed after that."

"I'm sorry." Troy said with a frown, he wanted to touch her, to offer her comfort but his arms were buried underneath the pile of clothes.

"It's been years," she said with a shrug. "But when you moved in, when mom said you were moving in." Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest as she bit her lip and looked at the rack in front of her. "It's just another one of those specifically missing parts."

Three hours later Troy stood in front of the mirror for what felt like the zillionth time wearing the same shirt as last time only this time in green. Extending his arms he turned to face Gabriella who was sitting patiently on a small couch just outside the fitting rooms.

"I think it looks better grey." She said with a shrug leaning back.

Troy nodded as he took a step down and walked back to the fitting room without a word. He was almost ashamed to admit how much fun he was having despite all the clothes and changing. He could do without all that. Every time they walked into a store they would collect an arm full of clothes, he'd try them on and the end up leaving with half of what they picked up. In the fitting room Troy let out a sigh as he removed his current shirt and reached for a polo t-shirt. He'd never done anything like this, never endured this kind of experience. His father had once joked about how women could spend all day shopping. He made a note to tell his father how right he was in his next letter. Just then his stomach growled and he tugged on the next shirt as he adjusted the collar and walked out of the fitting room.

"Wow," Gabriella smiled as he came out in the blue polo shirt. "It really makes the blue in your eyes pop."

Troy smiled as he checked his watch. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Sure," she said standing up to fix his collar. "You know, lots of boys pop their collar these days." She said popping his collar a little. "It's the look."

Troy looked at his reflect with a frown. "It's a look?" he said looking at her reflection, she was smiling and her eyes were bright with laughter as she giggled.

"To grease lighting for me," Gabriella said tucking her hands in the pockets of her jumper.

Troy fixed his collar and shook his head. "Let me change and then we'll pay for this stuff."

When they got to the food court Troy wondered around for a moment a little lost. From McDonald's to Subway, the food court had it all.

"What are you going to eat?" Gabriella said looking around.

"I don't know,"

"Ever had a Big Mac?" Gabriella asked crossing her arms.

"No," he said looking down at her.

"Great," she said pulling him towards the McDonald's booth.

Troy stood in line behind Gabriella the smell of her perfume mixed with charcoal was playing with his nose. He liked it, a lot more than he'd like to admit. With a sigh he took a step up all the bags at his sides shifting as he moved. He'd come back to this town with a plan. Go to school; get on to the basket ball team. His academics with his sportsmanship he had to get some kind of attention. He was sure of it. He was going to get to college. He was going to make roots find a home. Live in one spot. Troy eyes dropped down to the curve of her neck as she looked down at the banner hanging from the counter. Suddenly there was a part of him thinking about more, thinking about family, marriage, children, and woman who smelled like strawberries and charcoal. His eyes widen as he pulled back looking away from her. Troy let out a sigh as he listened to her order their food turning around she reached into his pocket a technique they'd perfected. Pulling out the money she tucked the rest inside and handed the clerk a 20.

"We should buy you a wallet." She said with smile as they moved over to wait for their food. "And get you a haircut."

"Haircut?" Troy looked up at the shaggy brown locks hanging over his forehead.

"Yeah you look a little homeless. Plus I bet Kelsi would appreciate it." She said the last bit with a hint of anger.

"So you saw that?" Troy said with a smirk as he adjusted the bags in his hands.

"Of course I saw, you weren't exactly being discreet." She said looking down at her feet as she crossed her arms. The tray was placed at the window and she watched as the man placed their fries down.

"I think she was drunk?" Troy said with a shrug. "She kissed me, said some things I'm sure she'll be embarrassed about tomorrow and then I took her home."

Gabriella looked down at his hands full of bags. "I can carry some of those you know?"

"But then what would I do with my hands?" Troy said meaning for the comment to come out more playfully, however, the tone in his voice surprise him and it came out with more of a huskier sound.

The sound of his voice must have had an effect on her as well because she stood up a little straighter. "I don't care what you do with Kelsi," Gabriella said in a low voice. "She's a good person."

"You obviously do since you brought it up." Troy said watching her carefully as he noted how close they were standing next to each other.

"I think it's good that you found someone that's friendly. The kissing thing was really none of my business." Gabriella said looking at her hands then back at him. Something about her eyes seemed heavier the brown in them seem to boil.

"My first kiss was better." he said.

Gabriella eyes widen and he watched the red on her cheeks come rushing in. He took a small amount of pleasure in the way her lips parted as if they had suddenly gone dry. "You remember that?" Gabriella said in a whisper.

"Of course I do," Troy said "You asked me to be your valentine." Leaning in slightly unable to resist the urge to be close to her.

"I was six." She said watching as two Big Macs were placed down with two drinks. Happy for the distraction she picked up the tray and carried it over to a table nearby.

"And we thought valentines were people who ate chocolate together."

"We weren't that far off?" Gabriella said with smirk as she placed the trays down.

Troy set the bags down as he let out a laugh and wiggled his fingers that were tangled in the bags before. Looking up he smiled as she moved a curl back from her face. "I like your hair like that," he said suddenly realizing that he did. She'd pinned it up with a clip of some kind and the strands seem to fall loose over time creating a very sensual look.

"You know Kelsi's hair looks really nice when she leaves it down." Gabriella said picking up a fry and bringing it to her lips. "She's also really talented."

"Is that so," Troy said taking a fry as well and bringing it to his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Early on Monday morning Gabriella showed up to practice as usual. She raced to her locker to get her books out before heading to practice only to find Steven smiling at her as he leaned against her locker. Gabriella froze in her place as she shrugged her back pack over her shoulder. "What do you want?"

"Go to homecoming with me." Steven said with a shrug as he offered her a smile. She was wearing her hair down in with a braid in it. She was wearing a bright green button up shirt that was open revealing her black tang top underneath. There was an overwhelming urge to reach for her but he didn't.

"No." Gabriella said with a frown as she pulled her over shirt shut a little.

"Come on," Steven said pushing himself off the locker. "Admit it, you want to go to homecoming. You want it to be a night to remember."

"A night to remember, yes, a night with you, no." Gabriella crossed her arms as she looked at her locker behind him. "Now if you don't mind I have books I need to switch out," she said looking back at him.

"I could change things for you." Steven put his hands in his pockets. "Instead of being Sharpay's friend, or Taylor's friend I could make you popular." He said moving aside.

"Popularity isn't real." Gabriella said with disgust. "I want nothing to do with the life you have." Reaching for her lock she put in the combination.

"Is this about Troy?" Steven said with a sigh.

"Troy?" Gabriella said a little confused as she looked back up at him. "Nothing about anything has to do with Troy."

"So you don't have feelings for him?" Steven said taking a step closer to her.

"No." Gabriella answered carefully. "Leave him out of this." Gabriella added as she met his eyes. Steven was quite for a moment as he looked into brown eyes. Gabriella could feel her heart beat, beating in her chest and she prayed he couldn't hear it. Something felt wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but she had a sudden urge to protect Troy.

"He likes you." Steven said, "He doesn't know you the way I do." Steven trucked a strand of hair behind Gabriella's ear. "He doesn't deserve you."

Gabriella stilled from the touch. "Steven, you don't know me either." She said shrugging away from his touch. "You never knew me."

"That's not true." Steven said, "Parts of that summer were real."

"Please the only real parts of it were the ending." Gabriella said turning away from him. "Just leave me alone."

"You're going to regret that. " Steven said walking away from her.

When she got to the gym instead of sitting with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi she sat off to the side alone as they sat away from her shooting her pointed stares or knowing frowns. She'd been trying her best all weekend to apologize. To set things right between her and Sharpay but Sharpay wouldn't answer her phone and when she called the house phone Ryan had answered instead and he informed her that Sharpay had instructed everyone in the household that she was no longer taking Gabriella's calls. This morning Troy had given her a ride to school. It was almost comical she thought to herself, five days ago she wanted nothing to do with him and now he was only one talking to her.

"Alright Wildcats, line it up." Martha shouted as she walked onto the gym floor from the locker room. "Homecoming is in two weeks and the homecoming game is a big deal. We need to stay focused and we need to in the team spirit mood." She said as she dropped her clipped board to the ground. Girls gathered on the floor falling into their squad positions Gabriella winced as Sharpay walked by deliberately shoving her as she made her way to her spot behind Kelsi. Kelsi frowned as she looked over at Gabriella but quickly looked away before anyone else could see.

"The school looks to us for leadership, to us for grace, we are the felines of this wildcat pack and it is up to us to show grace and poise at all times." Martha said as she clapped her hands together.

For the next hour the girls practiced their routine only the routine was not as graceful and poise with all the tripping and nudging Gabriella was going through as practice wore on. It seemed like the rumor about Gabriella scandalous betrayal had circulated more than she thought. She could whispers, hear the occasional murmured "whore, slut, or who does she think she is?" coming from all different directions.

When practice was over and she walked back to her bag she reached inside for her water bottle. She watched everyone avoid her, they walked around her they walked past her they wouldn't look her in the eye or even acknowledge her existence. Gabriella took a deep breath as she drank from her bottle, she rolled her head on her shoulders letting the stress roll off her back. She had to talk to Sharpay.

Gabriella walked into class taking her seat by Sharpay. Leaning back in her seat she looked over at Sharpay. "Are you really just not going to talk to me?"

When Sharpay didn't respond Gabriella let out a breath and turned to the front of the room. When Troy came in Sharpay went above and beyond the effort to greet him, making it even clearer that she was not talking to Gabriella. "So I heard someone had a good time Saturday." Sharpay said smiling at Troy. "Taylor and I were up all night talking to Kelsi about it."

Gabriella took out her sketch pad. No doubt in her mind that Sharpay was trying to let her know she was being excluded from the group. She also could guess that half of that night's conversation had been about her and Steven not just Kelsi and Troy.

Zeke came in and took his seat, jumping into it and knocking Sharpay's desk a little. "Zeke," she said disapprovingly. "Troy and I are having a conversation."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Zeke looked over at Gabriella, "Hey Brie,"

"Look at that I do exist." Gabriella said in Sharpay's direction.

"Did I miss something?" Zeke said looking at Troy who shrugged his shoulders. The rest of the day remained the same. Until 7th period when she ran into Taylor in the hallway, she been walking along and happen to look up and notice Taylor who at the same time noticed her.

"Hey, hey!" Gabriella called out as Taylor looked left and right and then headed for the library in an effort to avoid her. Gabriella followed her in walking past each row until she found Taylor in the last one. "I know you can see me." Gabriella said walking up to her. "You don't have to book it."

"Gabriella what do you want me to do," Taylor said pleadingly. "You knew how she felt about Steven, I don't even know what's gotten into you these days." Taylor said walking around her.

"Whatever you're thinking I did, I didn't." Gabriella said following her.

Taylor turned around to face her. "So Sharpay didn't catch you guys kissing on the porch?"

"No she did but,"

"And there isn't a rumor going on that you lost your virginity to him?" Taylor said with a disgusted look on her face.

"There's a rumor?" Gabriella said caught off guard.

"Is there truth to it?" Taylor said more persistently.

Gabriela winced, "Taylor I can explain,"

"Wrong answer." Taylor said turning around and walking away.

"Tay, you have to help me out." Gabriella pleaded.

"I don't have to do anything. In fact I didn't hear that last part and we aren't having this conversation." Taylor said shrugging her back pack more onto her shoulder. "You made your own bed, and I'd tell you to lay in it, but, it looks like you already did." Taylor said making her way out of the library and back into the hall.

Troy was sitting in the locker room tying his shoe. Practice today had been pretty tough; there was no doubt in his mind that he was on the bottom of the food chain. This was very much a world he never expected. His shoulder was killing him from landing on it. Then there was the stress from the shopping the day before on his muscles as well. Wincing a little he sat up and arched his back with some relief of tension. Just as he was staring on the other shoe the rest of the guys immerged from the showers laughing and swatting at each other as they all gathered around Steven who walked past with his towel hung loosely around his waist.

"Looks like someone had a rough day on the court," Steven said as he walked backwards through the locker room keeping his eyes on Troy. "The boy's weren't too hard on you were they?"

"No," Troy said with a forced grin. "Hardly feel a thing," he lied. Hazing wasn't a foreign concept to Troy, he'd read about it a lot when started looking to social studies of different cultures. Hazing was a practice of rituals and other activities involving harassment, abuse or humiliation used as a way of initiating a person into a group. To be honest he expected some form of it coming with the territory, he underestimated Steven Rodgers.

"It alright, you took a couple bad falls out there on the court today," Steven said with a smirk. "Hate to push you too hard."

Troy shook his head and reached for his bag from his side to retrieve his watch. It was then that he noticed Chad who was standing in the locker room frowning as he leaned on his locker. He met eyes with Troy and Chad's frown deepened. Chad quickly turned back to his locker avoiding his glaze.

Troy raised a brow fasted the clasp on his wrist watch, something was obviously wrong. Before Troy could react two boys from either grabbed his arms, and pulled them outright. Troy didn't fight back, didn't struggle or pull instead he stood up and took a deep breath.

"Dump it, dump it, dump it," the chanting was low and got louder over time and Troy could feel the energy coursing through the room.

"Settle down, settle down," Steven said as he came up in front of Troy and stood face to face with him. "We wouldn't want you to feel anything but welcome here at East High, hell, this is a tradition, a rite of passage." Steven said looking around the room, "Even for you Jungle boy."

Troy didn't say a word he kept his eyes focused on Steven the entire time. He wasn't going to fight it; he wasn't going to carter to Steven need to be superior.

"Pour it on him boys," Steven said with smirk.

Troy closed his eyes as the slimly substance hit his head, the smell became for potent and he quickly realized it was maple syrup. The boys behind him lifted the bucket higher and the syrup rushed over his shoulders trickling down his body and seeping into his clothes. Troy held his breath quickly as it began to spill over his head. There was cheering, roaring, and howling around him as everyone began to clap and celebrate. The loud clunk of the bucket hitting the floor let him know that the bucket was empty, but the hold on his arms got tighter instead of looser.

"Ready, aim, and fire!" Steven yelled.

The first hit one felt like a small rock in his side the second hit was on his cheek and he instantly knew what it was. Gasping he started to gag as the smell hit him, looking down in an effort to shield his eyes he seen the egg yolks hit the floor. He was getting pelted with rotten eggs.

The laughing got louder and the cheering roared. Both boys released his arms and just as he stood up straight he felt the air knocked out of him as Steven fist crushed into his stomach. "Oh what's wrong Jungle boy," Steven said leaning down to be heard, "I told you she was off limits, next time maybe you'll listen." Steven's smile grew as Troy winced and tried to catch his breath, the pain coursed through him and he knees give a little. "Jungle boy, want some more."

"That's enough." Troy said quietly.

"What was that?" Steven said bending down and coming closer to him, "I'm sorry did the pussy say something?"

"Steven, just leave it alone." Chad said stepping in between them. "Troy's right, knock it off."

"Shut it Danforth." Steven said pushing Chad out the way.

Chad tumbled back landing against some of the lockers his frown turning into a scowl as he watched Steven.

Steven let out a chuckle. "You got it all wrong jungle boy," Steven said with a smile. "This is how we welcome our new comers to East High, we do it out of love and respect for the brotherhood of the team," he said wicked grin.

"Fuck the brotherhood," Troy said standing up a little straighter. The room got quieter as the surrounding boys watched the scene unfold. "The syrup was annoying and the eggs were disgusting but if you want to get back at me because a girl be man about it and don't hide behind this petty bullshit."

The room started the buzz with the spreading rumors, the murmurs of what was going on and Steven looked around the room and shook his head. "I think you're a lot talk jungle boy. You have a lot things to learn about teamwork and following the rules."

"My name is Troy," he said with a small nod.

"You get a name when I say you get a name," Steven lifted his arms and shoved him Troy back a little. "And when it comes to my girl, if you so much as cock block me again, I'll make sure the both of you are as miserable as possible." In an split second Troy reached forward and before the doors to the locker room swung open, before he could feel someone's hands on his left arm pulling, before the sound around him muted and all he could hear was the sound of his fist against the bone of Steven's jaw. Upon impact Troy stood there with his fist up ready and prepared for Steven to fight back.

"What the hell is going on in here!" coach shouted as he yanked on his arm. "Rodgers, are you alright?"

"Troy," Chad was on the other side holding Troy back.

Troy blinked as the sound came rushing in as his breathing quicken and he looked down at Steven who was hunched over on the floor his lip bleeding and bruise forming on his cheek. "He attacked me, everyone saw it." He said once he was able to.

Troy took a deep breath as he took a step back from the situation putting space between them as coach bent down to examine Steven jaw. "Danforth escort Rodgers to the nurses' station, Bolton wash all that crap off and report to my office pronto." Coach said standing up and glaring around the room. "The rest of you go put your panties on and get the hell out of my locker room."


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriella sat on the stairs as she listened quietly to what was happening in the kitchen, holding her breath slightly as she listened to her mother.

"I don't know what is going on," Maria said looking from at Troy as he sat on a garbage bag covered chair, he was still sticky with syrup and the smell of rotten eggs had only become stronger. "I will not stand for violence in my house!"

"I'm sorry Misses Montez, it won't happen again." Troy said with a frown. He'd never really been disciplined before. He almost felt as if he was on trial. Like at any moment two men were going to come from behind him and drag him away.

"This was not part of the deal," Maria said placing a hand on her hip. "I cannot afford to be called out of work to go to school because you're acting out or punching other kids."

Troy really wasn't sure what was happening. Did know that he messed up and he did know that maybe it wasn't his best idea to fight back. "It was never my intention to-"

"To what get a week's suspension! Because that's what happens when you get into fights," Maria said slamming her hand on the table. "What are am I going to tell your parents?"

"I'm sorry," Troy repeated not knowing what else to say.

Maria looked at the clock; the only way she could get out of her afternoon shift to deal with Troy was to take the evening shift for one of the other nurses, which, meant not only was she going to be awake for 48 hours but she hadn't had anything to eat since this morning. Her stomach took another turn as she smelled him from across the kitchen, no matter how much distance was in-between them she couldn't escape the smell. "Oh dear god," she said covering her nose.

"It's maple syrup and rotten eggs," Troy mumbled as he tried not to gage for the fifteen time today.

"You know what?" Maria said as she took her keys from the table. "No phones, no TV, you don't leave the house and you have to figure out a way to tell this to your parents." She said looking at him with disgust.

Troy sat in the chair looking at Maria and then in the direction of the hall, not entirely sure he should leave or not. Maria's eyes rested on him and she was quiet for a moment as they stared at each other. "Well," she said with firm nod. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Troy opened his mouth and quickly shut it. Then he opened it again. "I don't have a phone."

Maria nodded as she let her arms fall to her side as she pondered for a moment. "Then you will be during chorus all weekend," she said covering her nose again, "starting with the garage."

"I promise this will not happen again," Troy said standing up and pulling the garbage bag off the back of his clothes.

"And throw those clothes out," Maria said as she looked at her watch again, "I have to go back in. I trust when I get back tonight this smell will be gone." she said with a sigh as she looked around the kitchen and then at Troy who was standing there in the middle of the kitchen.

"I promise."

Maria shook her head as she walked past him and out of the kitchen and towards the front door where she reached for her purse and made her way out the door leaving the house in silence and Troy in the kitchen.

Troy removed his shoes and socks before he moved out of the kitchen and back into the living room, he'd already tracked his footprints in he didn't need any more mess to clean up. Quietly he made his way to the staircase only to freeze with his foot on the first step when he looked up and seen Gabriella who was sitting there and looking down at him. They were both quite for a moment as they stared at each other.

"Did you at least leave a mark?" Gabriella said arching a brow as she looked at his matted hair and his rumbled clothing.

"Pretty sure I did," he said with a frown.

"So what is this part of some scheme? Find the toughest kid on the playground and kick the shit out of him in front of everyone?" Gabriella said crossing her arms over her knees. She could smell the mixture of Maple Syrup and Eggs wafting through the house. "It's going to be almost damn near impossible to get rid of that smell."

Troy looked down at himself and then back up at her. "Your mom's really mad," Troy said frown as he looked down at the first step not meeting her eyes.

"She'll get over it," Gabriella pushed herself up and began to descend the stair case until she was perched on the first step almost in perfect height with him. "What are you going to do all week?"

Troy stared at her toes which had orange paint on them. Narrowing his eyes he looked up at her and took a deep breath of her perfume. She smelled like and angel, however in his current state it could be that she just smelled better. They were close and his blue eyes looked into her brown ones. "I smell pretty bad," he said looking down at her lips then up at her eyes again.

"Which is why you're not taking those clothes upstairs," Gabriella said with a smirk, "Drop the shoes."

He did as he was told and just then Troy felt her fingers on the hem of his shirt the stickiness of the syrup made his shirt cling to his body and she had to work hard to peel off his shirt inch by inch. "Ouch, it's pulling my hair," he jerked as she pulled the shirt off his chest the best she could.

"Think of it as a Canadian wax special," her finger tips brushed against his sticky skin as they both worked in unison. She couldn't help but giggle as she reached her arms around and tugged the back of his shirt a little and heard the gasp as the pressing sound of muffled Velcro coming off skin echoed through hall. "I think the smell is getting stronger?" she said standing up a little straighter, "It's like you're a really bad scratch and sniff."

Troy struggled to pull the collar of the shirt off of his chest and winced as the smell his him with full force. "Wait, wait, wait," Troy jerked back a little from her touch and they both froze. "I'm not sure I want this to go over my face."

Gabriella looked at the shirt, "Wait here," running up the stairs she disappeared into her room and then came out running back down the stairs holding something in her right hand.

"What's that?"

"Scissors," she said reaching for the bottom of his shirt, "We could cut it off."

Troy looked at her for a moment and shrugged his shoulders, "Sure."

Gabriella reached down and took the scissors to the bottom of his shirt and began to cut it. "Stupid safety scissors," she mumbled as her hand forced the blade to cut through the fabric.

"Should I do it?" Troy asked as he watched her fumble a few times.

"I got it?" Gabriella said with a half smile as she began cutting it a little faster buy using the back part of the scissor. "Never thought I'd ever have to cut someone's shirt off before," she smiled a little as she looked back up at him.

"I never thought I'd be cover in syrup before," Troy said looking down at sliced fabric that dangled as she came up closer and closer. "Steven is jerk."

"Tell me something I don't know," Gabriella said as she tried to focus on his shirt and not the heat coming off his skin. He was so warm like a furnace, she wanted to lean against him to feel that warmth on her skin but she immediately blinked the thoughts to the back of her mind as she reached the top of his shirt. "The good news is I could bring your homework home, I mean at least that way you can't really fall behind."

Troy watched her closely, "You know you're really nice when you want to be," he said in a low voice as he watched the softness in her features.

"Yeah, well don't get use to it, Mr. Troublemaker," she said as she got to the top of the shirt. "A girl can only be so kind." Gabriella felt a blush cross her cheek as she looked up and found his blue eyes almost hooded as he stared at her with daze smile on his lips.

Gabriella pulled his shirt open like a vest and despite the sticky feel of his skin she moved her hands underneath the fabric and flat against his skin as she pushed the shirt down over his shoulders and down his arms feeling the muscles and groves in his skin. She was close, his breath fanned her neck softly as he looked down at the gleam of his skin. The was something about the smell of Maple Syrup at time that seemed to tempt her, almost make her curious to taste his skin, to see how warm and sweet it could be at the same time. With little effort he removed the rest of his shirt from around his wrist and let it fall on top of his gym shoes. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," Gabriella straightened as she looked away from his skin, against her better judgment she turned to look back over at him he was topless, standing there in just his blue jeans and she had never seen a more heavenly sight.

"Do you think my pants can be saved?" he said quietly looking down at them as if that's what she was staring at.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't chance It," she said as her mouth went a little dry.

Troy looked down at his jeans and shrugged as he began undo his belt and then pushed them down to the floor. Gabriella eyebrows shot up as she saw him in his black boxer briefs. When he looked back up at her she struggled to keep her eyes on his. "Thanks," he said putting his pants in the same pile as his cut up shirt and shoes.

"I'm going to go through these out," Gabriella said trying her best to look away and bend down to grab the clothes.

"Thanks, I'm going to hit the shower," Troy said with a nod.

"Good idea."

Just like that the moment was over and Gabriella watched as he climbed the stairs unable to take her eyes off his backside.

The next day Gabriella sat in the back of the lunch room her eyes focused on her sketch as she worked on the depth in the eyes on the page. She'd been thinking about Troy all morning, thinking about the night before, hearing him downstairs as he moved around. She stood in her bedroom with the door closed listen to Halestorm on repeat as she sent the 16th text message to Sharpay's phone hoping for a response. It seemed like the more she tried the more things just got worst. No one was talking to her and whenever she walked into a room everyone instantly stopped talking.

Looking up from her sketch pad she watched as a group of girls walked by giggling and sending pointed looks her way. Gabriella frowned as she looked at around the rest of the café and noticed that there were more people looking her way than usual. Feeling the uncomfortable attention she closed her sketched pad and brought it closer to her in an effort to hide.

"Are you alright?" Taylor said coming up to Gabriella and taking a seat beside her.

"People can see you talking to me," Gabriella said with raised eyebrow.

"And that would ruin your reputation how?" Taylor said nudging Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella let out a breath as she watched people over at the next table turn away and started snickering. "What are they saying about me now?"

"It doesn't matter," Taylor said looking at her finger tips as she let out a sigh, "Sharpay's being a total bitch about everything."

Gabriella shrugged as she put tapped her notebook. "I should have told her the truth, it's my fault."

"Trust me it's not your fault," Taylor said.

Gabriella felt her insides hurt a little. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I know you, and I know what people are saying isn't true," Taylor said quietly as she leaned into Gabriella, "Mostly because you need a friend."

Just then a group of girls walked by with none other than Sharpay as the ring master, "Hey look it's a couple of whores." Sharpay said casually over her shoulder. "Watch out girls the brunette a natural backstabbing bitch."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as Taylor placed hand on hers. As soon as they appeared they were gone and Gabriella let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?"

Gabriella nodded slowly as she collected her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I think I better go,"

Taylor let out a breath as she watched Gabriella leave the cafeteria.

The next morning Gabriella opened her locker and stood back in fear as a flood of condoms poured out. Gabriella looked around as people began laughing and snickering as they walked by. She pulled her arms up and over her chest as she looked down at all condoms dropping to the floor.

"Whoa," Steven said as he came to stand beside the locker "Someone's open for business."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she reached into her locker and began to sweep out all of the condoms. Anger tore at her inside as she stared inside her locker how could someone be this mean. Who would do something like this to her. Steven stood there chuckling as he watched her and she narrowed her eyes in his direction. "How on earth did you not get suspended?"

"Come on baby," Steven said with smirk, "You know me I'm superman."

Gabriella didn't say anything as she swept away the condoms with her feet her

"Don't be like that," he said lifting a finger to slide down her arm. "It's only a little fun, no harm."

"Don't touch me," she said shrugging away from his touch, "You're such an ass to spread all those rumors about me."

"What rumors, Last I check there wasn't anything I said that wasn't true." Steven said coldly as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Gabriella gawked as she turned away from him a sick feeling making her stomach flip.

"Go to homecoming with me," Steven said with a smirk as he came up from behind her to appear on her other side.

"No," Gabriella said rolling her eyes as she turned away from him looking inside her locker and violently tossing other condoms out and onto the floor.

"Fine, well then I guess I'll just have to take it out on your little jungle boy." Steven said with sigh as he fell against the locker besides her. "You drive a hard bargain Montez," he smiled after a moment, "I like that about you,"

"Stay away from him," Gabriella said turning in frustration to face him this time. "He has done nothing to you and he's already been suspended for an entire week." She said slamming her locker shut.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick Troy off the team," Steven voice came through loud and crisp as he slammed his hand into the locker beside her making her jerk with surprise. "I should charge him with assault."

Gabriella eyes widen and she panicked, "What about the hazing don't even try to pretend like you and your sick group of Wildcat socialites didn't have anything to do with that," She said with frown. "This had nothing to do with him."

Steven let out a huff, "This has everything to do with him, he punched the captain the of the basketball team. He has a short temper, and he's unstable." Steven smiled as he leaned back a little, "I have the right as captain to protect my other team mates against someone like that. Plus you know East High has a low tolerance level for fighting."

"What do you want," Gabriella said with a frown.

"You know what I want," Steven said quietly as he looked over her body one last time. "Say yes and I'll leave your little jungle boy alone."

She was quiet for a moment as she looked at all the condoms on the floor and then back up at him. "No," Gabriella paused as she thought about the options running through her mind. "I will never go to the dance with you."

"We'll see about that," he said bending down to pick up one of the discarded condoms. "Till then you don't mind if I just save of one these for later do you?" he said with a small wink.

Gabriella glared at him as her eyes began to water, she didn't know what to do or what to say. Crossing her arms over her chest she almost had the urge to crawl back inside her own skin. Her stomach flipping at the mere thought of what people were saying, at what Sharpay was saying. Someone who at one point had been her best friend.

During practice things had gotten worst for Gabriella. "Did you hear that Troy was fighting over her too?" she heard one of the girls say. "I bet she was in the locker room trying to debate who's cock she was going to suck next?" that one had stung. Gabriella felt her eyes tear up just a bit as she bit on her bottom lip. She wasn't going to cry, she couldn't cry, not while everyone watched and had the satisfaction that little Miss Gabriella cried like a baby.

"Girls," Martha walked out onto the gym and Gabriella took a deep breath as she stood up like the others getting ready to brace herself for the elbows and flinging hair she was going to fight her way through. "I have unfortunate news this morning." Martha said as she looked over at Gabriella briefly. "As you know for the wildcats cheer squad we have a very strict no fighting, hazing or bullying rule. When you put on the Wildcat cheerleading uniform it is important to remember that you are not only representing yourself but you are representing our team, and our school. Any student participating in any fight or questionable actions will be suspended from all cheering school activities."

Gabriella felt a little relief course through her, finally someone was on her side.

"Which is why it pains me to do this," Martha paused as she looked over at Gabriella. "Gabriella I have no choice but to suspend you from the team."

Gabriella jerked in reaction as she swallowed a whoosh of unexpected air. "What?"

"In light of all the recent events you're representation of this team has come into question," she said with a frown, "the wildcat cheerleaders have a duty and image to protect and maintain. I'm afraid that until further investigation we can't afford for you to be seen in the uniform."

"I can explain." Gabriella said a little panicked.

"I'm sorry Gabriella but we all took a vote this morning before practice and it's a majority vote. What's going on is unacceptable. We have no choice but to cut you lose for now."

Gabriella nodded slowly as the echo of her breathing became louder inside her. Suddenly everything went mute and she wasn't sure what was happening. Without hesitation she began to make her way to the bleachers slowly as if trying to call as less attention to herself as possible, reaching for her bag she quickly brought a hand up and wiped her face before quickly making an exit out through the double doors.


	13. Chapter 13

It seemed since Monday night the tension in the house between Troy and Gabriella got distance, yesterday when she came home she gone straight to her room and refused to come out for dinner. Troy thought he had done something to upset her, he wasn't sure what but with the track record he had behind him he knew he probably wouldn't understand it. Maria had been a little nicer last night at the dinner table, after a half hour of silence between them at the dinner table Maria finally congratulated him on removing all the maple syrup from his hair. They talked about little things, Gabriella's father, things to add to the grocery list, more chores to add to his punishment list.

Troy tilted the trash can as he rolled them out onto the curb placing them side by side. The sound of a car drove up in the distance and Troy watched as his white pickup came down the street. Since Miss Montez had picked him up on Monday he'd have to leave his truck behind. Until Chad came over that morning to get the keys and offered to drive it back. The truck pulled up in front of him and Troy waved as Chad honked twice. When the truck came to a stop Chad cut the engine and opened the door to get out.

"She needs a tune up," Chad said handing over the keys.

"Thanks for brining my car back." Troy said politely as he tucked the keys in his pocket.

"No Problem," Chad said rocking back on his heels, "So what are you doing?"

"Part of my punishment," Troy said looking behind him at the garage which was open and the contents was poured out into the driveway.

"Need some help?" Chad offered with a small grin.

"No offense," Troy said shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked at Chad suspiciously, "Why are you being so nice?"

Chad shrugged as he looked out into the mess on the drive way. Looking back at Troy he let out a sigh. "I've never seen anyone clock that guy before," Chad said, "I've been a waiting a long time to see him get a taste of his own medicine."

"That's funny," Troy said with a raised brow, "I thought you were his friend?"

"No one's that guy's friend," Chad said with a frown, "I hang out and try not to be a target of his petty bullshit." Troy nodded as he let that sink in, he wasn't sure he fully understood the mass of power Steven Rodgers had over people. When Troy didn't say anything Chad let out a sigh and tried again. "I think what you did was honorable," Chad said crossing his arms, "Stupid but I respect it."

"I guess I just don't understand why someone like that is who everyone is afraid of," Troy said with frown.

"It's because Steven Rodger is cool." Chad said with annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "Half the girls in the school would bend over backwards for him and almost every guy in school wants to be him." Chad looked up at the house and then back at Troy. "I know you probably don't understand it, seeing as how you never had to deal with the high school caste system before, but Steven comes from a wealthy family and he's the super star of the basketball team."

"That doesn't make you a leader," Troy said with shrug as she looked over at Chad. "And you shouldn't let him push you around."

"Well before now I never really had a reason to fight back," Chad said with a smile.

"What's the reason now?" Troy said with a shrug of his own as he looked back at all the boxes in the driveway. There was no way he would be able to finish all of this by the end of the day.

"I have someone who is willing to fight with me," Chad said.

That caught his attention; Troy turned back to Chad and arched a brow as he tried to decipher what that meant. "Well you heard him, I pretty much got myself kicked off the team." Troy said with a small frown.

"Have you heard about Gabriella?" Chad looking back up at the house and where Gabriella's bedroom was.

"What about her?" Troy said now crossing his arms over his chest as he listened closely.

"She got kicked off the squad for promiscuous behavior and Steven is gunning for her," Chad said with a frown, "The rumors flying around school are pretty bad."

Troy lips tighten into a firm thin line as his anger flared up. "What did he say?"

Chad took a deep breath, "He said that Gabriella slept with him."

"That's a lie," Troy said uncrossing his arms and shifting a hand through his hair. "Sharpay has a crush on him, for whatever reason," Troy said bewildered, "Gabriella would never do that to her friend."

"I don't know that party last weekend Sharpay caught Gabriella and Steven in lip lock on the porch." Chad said shrugging his shoulders. "People saw it, it might not be the whole story but people have a tendency to run with crap like that."

Troy felt a ping in his chest as looked at his truck then at the ground. "She didn't tell me anything about that."

Chad placed a hand on the trash can, "Taylor says it's pretty bad between them."

"So what do we do?"

"What do mean?" Chad asked with a small bit of confusion.

"How do we get rid of him?" Troy said looking back up at Chad, "He can't just keep getting away with this?"

Chad shrugged, "I got a feeling about you," Chad grinned as he began to roll up his sleeves and narrowed his eyes, "It took a lot of guts and balls to punch Steven Rodgers. It's something I've wanted to do for years and you did it. If we stick together I'm more than sure we can figure this out," Chad smiled as he held out his hand to shake Troy's.

Troy stared at the hand for a moment unsure about whether he should trust him. Going with his gut he took Chad's hand. "As long as there's no more fighting involved. I'm in."

"Good." Chad said with a shrug then looked at the mess behind him, "Now let me help you sort out this mess."

Later that night Gabriella was downstairs in the basement her hands dirty with charcoal as she moved the ink around rubbing at it vigorously as her pony tail bobbed back and forth.

"Someone's angry." Maria said as she held up a cup of hot chocolate. "Made some hot chocolate," she said with a small smile. "Wanna talk about it."

Gabriella looked up from her the table of dark circles and images. She'd been in trance, lost in the nothingness as she worked on the piece in front of her. Looking down at it she saw a giant eye looking back at her. Gabriella placed the piece of charcoal down. "People are talking about me and it's not good." Gabriella said lighting her hand to wipe a stray strand of hair back with the back of her hand.

"I know high school can be hard." Maria said handing Gabriella the mug. "I was there once."

"I don't know what to do, Sharpay still won't talk to me. In fact it's gotten worst." Gabriella said as she took the mug. For a moment she thought about tell her mom about Steven. Telling her about what happened telling her about how he wasn't taking no for an answer. Gabriella looked down at her mug and thought of the disappointment that would be in her mother's eyes.

"Well I think you'll do what's right," Maria said taking a seat on a nearby stool. "It's part of growing up after all." She added as she watched Gabriella take a sip of the hot chocolate. "It's okay to grow up you know."

Gabriella brought the mug away from her lips as the warm feeling spread over her. Coursing through her and making her feel a little at ease. "I know."

"Do you?" Maria said with a sigh. "Since your dad died you seem to be stuck on this interlope." Maria crossed her arms as she looked around at all the art supply then at the art itself. "Your art has changed a lot, but sometimes I think you're still bending over backwards to be that little girl you were when Daddy died," She said in a soft voice.

"Mom,"

"It's not who you are anymore," Maria said with a sigh, "Watching someone you love pass is a changing event in your life and being a teenager is an even harder changing point in your life." Maria shrugged her shoulders. "You owe it to yourself to grow up and explore this individual you've become because you are an individual."

"You know I got kicked off the cheer squad." Gabriella said bringing the cup to her lips again.

"So what, you hated it," Maria countered, "Have you given any thought about college?"

"I don't know," Gabriella said placing the cup down. "I've thought about art school but I know it's expensive."

"Let me worry about the cost. You worry about being an 18 year old." Her mother said standing up from the chair. "Who you're going to be in life is up to you, don't give other people that power."

Gabriella was quiet as she looked down at her cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks mom,"

"No problem." Maria turned to leave but stopped on the first step. "Gabriella?"

"Yes mom," Gabriella said looking up at her mother.

"How is Troy doing at school, besides the fight, is he at least fitting in," she said with a small frown.

"As much as a homeschooled kid with social complex can." Gabriella said with a huff. "Are you feeling guilty about punishing him?"

"Of course I am," Maria said with shrug. "He's so nice and such a sweetheart," she said placing a hand over her chest.

"It's just a week mom, if it were me I'd be grounded for a month." Gabriella said with a raised eyebrow.

Maria smiled and looked back up the stairs, "Just promise me you'll help out a little, this is all so new to him and I think he might be in over his head."

"It was one fight mom, it's not like he joined a gang," Gabriella said with a frown.

"Don't scare me," Maria said beginning to climb the stairs, "Don't stay up to late."

The next day at school Kelsi hid in the hall at the door of the drama room, doing her best to stay hidden as she peeked inside to see Ryan standing on the makeshift stage. He was reading from a piece of paper. Rehearsing for his leading role in the school latest performance, he was so dedicated, so focused. He stood straight up as he talked out into the invisible audience in front of him throwing his voice. She couldn't help but watch in amazed wonder as he toss the paper to the side and began to dance, moving his body with fluid like movement and the muscles in his arms flexing. Her heart ached.

As much as she tried to think about Troy she couldn't help the way her cheeks flushed whenever Ryan walked past her. This morning during their routine cheer squad primping hour they all gossiped about Troy. Everyone was congratulating her for staking her claim, for finally claiming a spot in the lime light. Sharpay was proud of her, told her she could even be up for co-caption of the squad in no time. Kelsi bit her lip as she watched Ryan come to a stop bending down he reached for his water bottle and took a sip. Her heart as much as she forced herself to believe otherwise belonged to one man. And it was not Troy Bolton.

Ryan rolled his neck as he dropped down to sit on the makeshift stage. His water bottle in hand he took a long sip before he felt as if someone were watching him. Capping his bottle he looked over to see Kelsi looking into the room. "Kelsi?"

She jerked and the flash of red and white from her cheerleading outfit shifted as she stepped back behind the door. Ryan raised a brow as he got and walked out into the hall turning a bit to find Kelsi hiding behind the door. "Kelsi?" he said with a soft smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking at her with amusement. Her light blue eyes looked up at him with shock. She was adorable in her cheerleading outfit. Her hair tightly pulled into two pigtails braided in perfect mixing colors of auburn and cinnamon.

"I was looking for Miss Darbus." She said with a low voice. "I wanted to talk to her about the musical this year." She said with a small smile.

"What about it?" he said reaching for her hand leading her out from behind the door, she was always hiding, always so shy. Ryan felt his insides flip a little as he lead her inside the class room. It was hard to believe that she was seeing Troy Bolton. He heard the rumors traveling around school. He'd been debating about asking her to homecoming. He knew the rules, and he understood the whole invisible boundary between them but he wanted to say the hell with the boundaries. Some girls are worth the risk.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you guys needed extra help with the music." Kelsi said shyly as she bit her lip.

"It's been a while since you came around," Ryan said as he took a seat on top of a desk. "Are you doing alright?"

Kelsi licked her bottom lip as she shook her head and nodded at the same time. "I just miss the music," she corrected herself feeling the sweat on her palms. "I mean I just wanted to help out." She said as nonchalant as she could mange. "You know that I play a little piano." She said brushing one of her pigtails back.

"I do," he said with a arched brow, "Beauty, brains, and musical talent." He said playfully.

Kelsi giggled a little as she felt her knees getting a little weak. "You do," she said in a drifty voice. "I mean I do." She said corrected jerking back a little. "I mean I played some music for you last summer so of course you know." She said bumping to a podium and turning quickly to catch it before it smashed to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked with smirk.

"I'm fine." Taking a step backwards and hitting the wall this time.

"You sure?" Ryan said standing up and taking a step towards her.

"Yes," she said with a smile as she padded the wall softly, "You know just working on my wildcat grace I guess." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey," Ryan said taking a deep breath. He had to know. "Are you going to homecoming with Troy?"

Kelsi's eyes widened, she didn't know what to say.

Ryan shook his head. "You know what forget I asked it's really none of my business." He said turning around to grab his water bottle from the desk.

"No it's fine," Kelsi said with a shrug. "I mean Troy and I are kind of just causally dating." Kelsi said with a shrug. "I think?" she added with a frown.

"You think?" Ryan asked a little confused.

The bell rang and Kelsi jerked as noise filled the halls. "I should go." She said nervously turning to the door and making her way out into the halls leaving Ryan alone in the classroom with his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella walked along the sidewalk with her ear buds in as she walked home from school. She had been walking for a little while and she squinted to see the road ahead in the sun that was beating down pretty hard. The sound of the sun rays were echoing and Gabriella looked back down at her while cotton dress. Her flip flops felt like they were melting to the pavement. "Fuck my life." She said as she leaned back a little and adjusted her bag over her shoulder. She needed time to think, time to herself, time to figure out who she was, what she was doing?

Gabriella let out a sigh, she been avoiding Steven all day. This morning when she got to her locker the word whore had been spray painted on the door. She felt her inside cringe things seemed to be getting harder. Kelsi past her in the hall and couldn't even look her in the eye. No doubt Sharpay was probably telling her things that weren't true about her and Troy. Gabriella crossed her arms, they weren't true, she been avoiding Troy all week since Monday night when she undressed him in the living room. What had she been thinking? Luckily Troy was to naïve to think twice about the moment, he been all but kind and polite and she had practically drooled all over him.

Gabriella let out a sigh as the sun beat down on the back of her neck. He was different, things between them were different. The way he acted sometimes, the way she felt sometimes. A smile pulled at her lips and fell just as instantly. This was bad on so many levels. She had to think about Kelsi. She had to think about Steven. There was no telling what was going to happen. When it came to Kelsi, sure they hadn't talked in a while and sure the friendship wasn't as strong but she still wanted to honor it. She still wanted to be loyal to someone. Then there was Steven who was deranged and crazy. He had been watching her in the hall today. He was watching her at lunch and he been following her out of the school until two guys distracted him and she snuck off. As she continued to walk she had the feeling she was being followed that's when she plucked the ear buds out and heard the wheels pulling up. Fear trickled up her arms and she almost couldn't bring herself to think about what was about to happen to her.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Troy called through the open window.

"Because I told you not to pick me up," she said stopping to squint at him as she placed her hands on her hips. That was the last thing she needed. She didn't want to get Troy involved he had enough to deal with.

Troy stopped the truck and squinted back at her. "It's hot," he said with frown. "Get in before you die of heat stroke. That's real you know."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked at the truck. "I'm fine," she said.

Troy looked out at the road ahead of them. There wasn't a soul insight. "Want to drive?"

Gabriella attention shift and her interest was piqued. "You know I can't" she said bushing her bangs out of the way.

"I can teach you." He said looking at the steering wheel then back at her, "If you want?"

Gabriella looked at the road ahead of her and then up at the shining sun who wasn't giving up anytime soon. Then there was the possibility of Steven showing up. Gabriella let out a sigh and looked at Troy. "Does this piece of Junk have an air conditioner?"

"Yep." Troy said with smirk. "Come on you know you want to?"

Gabriella smiled for a moment and then looked at back at the road. "Fine." She said with a sigh of defeat.

Troy got out of the driver's side and held the door open for her as she got in pausing to toss her bag in back part of the truck. Troy shut the door and went around to the passenger side. When he got inside he smiled as she sat in the driver's side looking at all the meters and buttons. "Does it always look this complicated." She said with a puzzled expression.

"It's a stick shift." He said with a smile.

"And that means what?" she said looking back at him it was mid day and her ponytail had begun to sag. The cotton white dress looked loose and comfortable but was also held up by two thin spaghetti straps.

Troy took a deep breath. "It's a manual transmission and that means it requires the driver to shift the gears themselves. Most cars have four or five forward speeds, as well as reverse." He said leaning in a little to get closer he pointed to the petals. "The clutch pedal is located at the far left and is used when moving up or down from one gear to another. The clutch is disengaged when the pedal is pushed to the floor. The gas pedal, at the far right, works with the gears to give the engine power at different levels."

"This sounds really complicated." Gabriella said a little worried.

"You'll be fine," Troy said with a smile. "Here," he said taking her hand and putting it on the gear shift. "Learn the location of and feel of passing through the gears. Step on the clutch," He said keeping his hand on hers as he pulled the gear into 1st, 2nd and 3rd gear. "First learn to shift the gears without the car running." He said with a nod as she held the gear now on her own. "Good now step on the clutch while you move it." Troy smiled as she watched her push the gear around. "There you go make sure to place the stick all the way into gear, until it won't go any more, but don't force it. If you stop halfway, you will hear an incredibly unpleasant grinding sound which means your car is not in gear." He said with chuckle.

"Alright," Gabriella said shifting it and struggling a little. "This is a lot of work."

"Trust me it's worth It." he said with a smile. "Eventually, you will know when to shift by feel, but early on you'll have to act deliberately. Even if you've never been in a car before, you can tell when a car is in the appropriate gear: the car's not making a coughing and chugging sound, the general rule, and of course higher-powered autos will deviate from this but you want to shift before you hear that loud revving sound."

"Okay." Gabriella said with a nod.

"Ready?" Troy said before leaning over her and pulling her seat belt over. "Adjust your mirrors so you can see." He said clicking her belt.

"All right," Gabriella said with a nervous smile.

"Now, put the car in neutral before starting, or you will jump and stall the car." Troy said as he watched her intently. "The clutch is the mechanism that allows the gears to transition back and forth smoothly. If you pull the car in or out of gear without using the clutch, or release the clutch only halfway into gear, you will hear an amazingly unpleasant sound. Try to avoid this."

"Oh my god I'm freaking out." Gabriella said as the turned on the car. The hum of the engine buzzed and she could feel her hands start to shake. "What do I do now?"

"The clutch is the pedal on the left. The brake is in the middle and the gas on the right. Use your left foot on the clutch and your right foot on the brake and gas." Troy said as he scooted a little closer to her. "I'm right here, don't freak out."

"Oh my god, am I doing this? We're doing this? We're totally doing this aren't we?" Gabriella said turning to him a little and then back at the steering wheel and street ahead.

Troy smiled, "If you go slowly at first and pay close attention, you can feel it in your feet where the clutch engages and disengages. If you learn that well, you'll be set." Troy took her hand again and placed it on the gear shift. "Ready to move?"

"No, Yes, wait …okay." She said after shaking her shoulders out. "Let's move."

Giving her an odd look he "Step on the clutch, shift in to gear and lightly step on the gas." He said watching her take it all in.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Gabriella said repeatedly as she did what he told her when the car started to move she let out a small shrieking noise of triumph.

Troy let out a laugh as he let his head go back. Almost childlike as he watched her concentrate on going forward about two inches, the best two inches of his road he'd ever been on.

Later that night Gabriella was in her bedroom with her ear buds in as she sketched out a raven in her sketchbook. Her phone was buzzing only when she picked it up she saw Steven on the caller id she hit the ignore button and pushed the phone aside. Rolling her eyes she turned her attention to her artwork, There was a muffled knock at her door and she pulled her ear buds out in time to see her mom poke her head in. "Hey I'm off to work, don't stay up to late."

"I won't," Gabriella said the sound of her phone going off again made her pick up the phone only to see Steven's number on the caller id again. Gabriella hit ignore and this time placed her phone in the drawer.

"Something wrong?" Maria said as she took a step further into the room.

"Nothing," Gabriella said with a small smile. "Just this boy at school, he wants me to go to the dance with him but I'm not interested." Gabriella said with shrug.

The drawer began to buzz once more and Gabriella jerked from the noise.

"Well he's at least persistent." Maria said with a smile. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask." She said with a laugh. "Is something going on between you and Troy?" She said with a nervous expression. "Not that there would be anything wrong with it, just I was wondering if we needed to have .." Looking back out into the hall she looked back in and leaned in a little further. "The talk," She whispered with a nervous smile.

"Oh god!" Gabriella jerked as she went to cover her ears. "I swear I'll scream," she said closing her eyes tightly.

"Alright, alright." Her mother said with a sigh.

Gabriella uncovered her ears and let out a sigh of relief as she pushed her bangs aside.

"But seriously. Are you two like …" She waved her hands in front of her trying to come up with something.

"No," Gabriella said wide eyed. "Mom, he's like a brother."

Maria rolled her eyes as she shook her head with a knowing expression. "Look all I know is there is a lot less yelling going on and today when you guys came in you were both actually smiling." She said placing a hand on her hip. "I'm just asking to be the responsible parent. I told his parents I'd watch after him."

"And what I am I chopped liver?" Gabriella said in disbelief. "Who's watching over me?"

"Trust me I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't," Her mother said with a wink. "Just promise me you'll let me know if things escalate." She said in another whisper.

"Mom!" Gabriella said again with a groan.

Her mother looked up at her with a smile. "Night Baby." She said with a smile as she waved good night.

"Night Mom," Gabriella said as she heard the door click shut behind her. Gabriella let out a sigh as she listened for the door down stairs. Unplugging her headphones from the computer sound filled the room and she stood up walking towards her French doors she opened them and looked out into the street watching as her mother got into her car and pulled out of the driveway. From a hot day there was a cool night letting out a sigh she wrapped her hands around herself and rubbed her arms. Her eyes looked over the yard at the cars in the street at the fading lights down the block as her mother's car turned into traffic. She was not falling for Troy Bolton. Was she?

Finally Friday evening had come and Troy was shorting through boxes he'd brought down from the attic to store in the garage. He had boxes stacked in the drive way shorted in piles of supplies for the house, and holiday decorations, thing put away and tools that hadn't seen the light of day in years. He assumed almost immediate he was shorting through Luis's things.

"More garage work?" Gabriella said as she stood in the driveway looking in at all the clutter spread out. She had her backpack over her shoulder as she looked around crossing her arms she looked around at all the clutter. "What is all this stuff?" Gabriella watched as his muscles flexed under the light blue shirt. Her lips went dry as he turned around giving her a view of his backside. Slowly she found herself tilting a little too much to the left for a better view.

Troy put down the box he was holding; when he turned around he was speechless at her appearance. His entire mouth went dry when their eyes met. She was wearing a pair cut off jeans and a red east high shirt. She even had pigtails. God forgive him, she had braided pigtails in her hair and all he could think of was a car wash video he seen on TV briefly during his trip in Russia. It had been in Russian and he couldn't understand what was going on but it wasn't hard to figure it out. When his mother caught him gawking she immediately unplugged the television.

Gabriella took a step forward as she used her hands to dust him off a bit. "No one's been through this stuff for almost five years," she said with frown. "Dad use to do this kind of stuff."

Troy nodded still not able to find his vocabulary. She was touching him, her fingers were brushing his shoulders and chest. Each stroke was like a fire on his skin and he could swear she was leaving scorch marks behind. "Yeah," Troy said finally looking down at her flip flops which exposed her pink painted toe nails.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked looking at him oddly.

Troy jerked his attention back upwards. "Nothing," Troy said looking around for something to distract him. "I asked your mom about all the stuff in the attic and she told me to make space for it in the garage."

Gabriella looked at the boxes, things they had put away, boxes of clothes, boxes of her father's things. Gabriella walked over to one of the boxes and placed her hands on it. "God I haven't seen some of this stuff in ages," she said looking back at him briefly then back at the box. Closing her eyes for a moment she thought back to the day she sealed the box. It'd been three days after they came home from the hospital and her mother couldn't do it. All her father's things just sat out waiting for him, as if at any moment he'll come back and use them. It had been unbearable. She stared at everything for so long before finally putting it all in the box. There was a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes as she felt Troy by her side.

"It's okay to be sad about it," Troy said softly, "It's your dad."

Gabriella shook her head. "You don't understand." She said looking around at the piles of stuff. "People only allow you a certain amount of grieving time." Gabriella said looking at the sharpie writing on each of the boxes. "After a while you're just pathetic." Gabriella said as she turned from the boxes.

"That's not true." Troy said with a raised eye brow as he reached into his back pocket for his Swiss army knife. "He was your father," Troy reached behind her his arms on either side blocking her in as he punctured the tape on the box. He could smell the strawberries, he feel her breath fanning his neck as he sliced through the tape. "At this point wouldn't it be easier to just let out instead of bottling it inside and being so angry."

"I'm not angry because of my father." Gabriella said in a low voice as Troy backed away from her. She was sounded by his scent, by his entire being. Gabriella shifted the weight in her body as her knees wobbled a little.

"Then what are you angry about?" Troy asked looking her in the eye with the same amount of stubborn she shot back at him. Troy placed both his hands on her shoulders turning her back around to face the box. "Being angry at everyone is getting you nowhere."

Gabriella looked down at the items in the box. An old book, some trinkets, old ties, and a small box she recognized. Against her better judgment she reached inside pulling out a small box and opening it to reveal her father's watch. "He loved this watch." She said touching it with her fingers and letting a wave of peace and happiness settle in from the memories.

"Then I'm sure he'd want you to wear it." Troy said taking it from her hands and putting removing it from the box.

"I don't know," Gabriella said looking back at the house and then at him. "I mean it's really big,"

"You can make it smaller; my dad had a watch like this once he lost it in Haiti." Troy unsnapped the links as and redid them then reached for her hand placing the watch around her wrist and clasping it. It was a little loose but it fit. "There now it's like he's with you all the time." Troy said with a smile.

Her heart literally skipped and she swore at any moment she was going to collapse from the pain of just being this close. "You know," Gabriella smirked as she looked at the watch. "I don't think I have anything that goes with this." She said holding up her wrist.

"Your heart does." Troy said placing his hands on his waist. Troy smiled at her and he felt happiness inside him just from her smile. The way her features softened, the way her shoulders release that pent up tension and her guard was down.

A gasp escaped from her lips as she looked up at him with her eyes wide open. "Okay you really need to stop that."

"I'm sorry," Troy jerked a bit as he looked around the driveway then back at her. "What did I do?"

"This," she said waving to the empty space between them. "We need to not do this. I cannot afford to do this?"

"Do what? Stand in the drive way?" Troy said a little lost.

Gabriella felt a blush coming up to her cheeks. "Just forget it." Gabriella let out a sigh as she looked back towards the house. "I should get in, before mom starts to worry." Grabbing her back pack she made her way up the rest of the drive. "Thanks for this," Gabriella said turning around and pointing at the watch. Sheepishly she turned from him again and made her way back to the house.

"You're welcome?" he said raising a brow as he watched her disappear inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Chad sat in the living room with Zeke and a new boy named Jason that Troy hadn't met before, "Now the only reason I am allowing this is because you have been good and I believe that you've suffered enough." Maria placed a hand on her hip as she held her key in her hand, her shift started in half an hour.

"I understand," Troy said nodding vigorously.

Maria let out a sigh as she looked around the kitchen. "There is pizza money in the jar and my hours and number on the fridge," looking at Troy she let out a sigh. "Gabriella is out with Taylor tonight, she should be home a bit later but if she's not in my ten call me," Maria pointed her finger sternly back at the fridge.

"Yes Mrs. Montez," Troy nodded once and then bit his lip eagerly as she began to make her way for the door. He'd never had friends over before. She gave one last look around the living room before opening the door.

"You boys have fun with your little box thing," she said with a nod.

"It's an X-Box Mrs. Montez," Chad said as he watch Jason and Zeke plug the wires into the television.

"Just make sure everything is hook up correctly before you leave," she said patting Troy on the shoulders and bringing up a hand to gently rub it through his hair and then gently tap his chin. "Behave."

"I will," he said with a smile.

As soon as the door shut behind her Troy let out a breath and made his way back to the living room to sink into the couch and watch as Chad opened up his notebook. "I'm serious man, we need to think of something," Chad said as he looked at Zeke looking at wire and then back at console. "West high nights don't play and if we don't bring it to homecoming," Chad stopped as he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Troy said rolling his shoulders as he tried to loosen up some. He was nervous about tonight mostly because he never really hung out with the guys before and he really wasn't sure what to expect. The other half of him was just nervous because he felt alone, even when he wasn't the house just didn't seem the same without Gabriella or Maria walking around. Maybe this was how Gabriella felt when she was by herself.

"We need new plays." Zeke said with a sigh as he plugged in the cord, "Try it now."

Chad reached for the game remote and hit the button to turn the console on. "Works," Chad said as he sat back. "We need plays period. We're all part of a one man show as long as we keep playing give the ball to Steve. Playing like this we ain't never gonna get real."

Troy frowned as he tried to keep up with what was going on. "Then why don't you guys just make a new play," Troy said bringing a hand up to his head as he scratched behind his ear. "I mean you guys have a play maker right?"

Chad was about to answer when the Jason let out a laugh, "I sense a mutiny on the horizon," He said looking over at Troy.

"I told you he's our ticket," Chad said with raised brow, "We could pull this off but we need to work together."

"What did you have in mind?" Troy asked leaning forward a little and looking at the notebook Chad had open on the table.

"Jason is a playmaker," Chad said with a smile.

Troy looked over at the new guy with a narrowed expression, "Troy Bolton,"

"I know who you are," he said holding his hand to Troy. "Jason Cross. Huge fan."

Troy nodded as he took the boys hand and gave it a firm shake. "Huge fan?" he said with a bit of hesitation.

"Look, the guy's an ass and you guys are up to something," Jason said with a frown as he looked around the room as Zeke grabbed the other controller.

"Can we trust him?" Zeke said with a raised brow as he looked over at Chad.

Jason shrugged as he picked up the notebook on the coffee table and held it up, "I been working up the courage to stand up to him for years, I have some wicked cool idea's for the offensive game plays freshmen year." He said holding the book up and then dropping it on the coffee table. "When I showed Steven he said we would work together and be co-captions." Jason said with frown. "Turns out he took my play book and put me on defense team."

"Wow," Zeke said with raised brow.

"What do think?" Chad said standing up, "Troy I've watch you play your defense is solid I think if you and Jason come together we could really have something."

"You mean something that doesn't end with pass Steven the ball." Zeke murmured with a frown.

Chad held out fist and looked around at everyone else. "This is only going to work if stick together on this. Are you in?"

Troy looked at Chad and then at his hand. Jason and Zeke looked at each other with hesitation not really sure what to do. Troy let out a breath as he stood up and held out his fist. "I think this could work."

Jason smiled and held in his own and then looked down at Zeke. "What do you think?"

"I think this is going to work," Zeke said standing up and bumping his fist into the three. "Now let's play!"

Gabriella flipped her hair over her shoulder as she cradled her drink in her hand, watching as the water droplets fell down. The music thumped all around her as people moved around the club. It was a night club for the underage where they played good music and charged five dollars at the door. "Girl," Taylor shouted over the music. "It's Friday night!"

Gabriella attempted to smile and then felt her features fall again. "I don't know if this is the best Idea Tay,"

"Look," Taylor said placing a hand on Taylors. "I know it's been tough, which is why you need to blow off steam."

Gabriella looked down at the red skimpy shirt that only covered her front and tied in the back. "Blowing off steam maybe but I feel like a whore," Gabriella wrapped a self conscious hand around her mid-section "After being called one all week I really don't feel comfortable."

"That's the problem," Taylor said sitting on the stool next to her, "You're letting Steven win," she said over the music. "If it bothers you, if it makes you hide in your room all day or dress like some contestant on the biggest loser then you're doing exactly what he wants you too."

Gabriella looked at her glass again watching the water droplets fall down the side. The music began to pick up and people were running to the dance floor. Taylor was right, if she let what Steven say get to her she was letting him have that power. Touching the glass with her left hand she felt the cool moisture looking at her wrist she seen the watch on her hand and was reminded of Troy. A smile pulled at her lips as thought about her father and his crazy advice to enjoy life to the fullest. With a sigh she looked up at Taylor "Alright!"she yelled over the music.

"That's my girl, come on I need someone to get dirty with me!" Taylor said as she pulled her right arm dragging her out to the dance floor.

Gabriella laughed as she followed Taylor out to the floor as the strobe lights began to take effect on the room. Lifting her hands she began to sway side to side as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Her hair had been straighten and she flipped it over shoulders as she moved closer to Taylor who was also moving against Gabriella, both girls throwing their hands up and dancing as they worked their bodies to the music.

After the third song Gabriella was dancing with someone she didn't know and she didn't care. Taylor was right behind her as she held her hand on some guys chest to keep him at distance as they danced. Taylor had been right she needed to blow off stream she needed this. This was fun dancing in the crowd lost in the music, putting her problems behind her and living in the now. Her body moved effortlessly as she swayed and moved her hips lifting her hands and running them through her hair. Feeling the hands on her hips she fell into step with sway and when she felt his hands drop lower she spun around in his arms her hands landing flat on his chest.

Gabriella smiled as she felt the hand snake around her waist turning around she smiled, the music pulsing through her. Holding out a hand she smiled at her dance partner "Hey," she shouted over the music.

"Hey," he responded with a soft smile. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure," Gabriella nodded after a moment and followed the guy to the bar area.

Once they both reached the bar top Gabriella placed both her hands on top of it grateful for the break. Looking back at the boy in front of her she smiled he was look nice, clean cut and not much taller than her. "This is just what I needed," she said leaning in to be heard over the music. "Just a fun night out you know?" a night without the high school drama, just a night without people judging or laugh at her expense.

"What do you want," the boy said with a smile as he leaned in for her response.

"A sprite please," she said with a smile. This boy was nice, not as awkward as Troy, not as confident as Steven either. He was just right.

"Coming right up for the pretty lady," he smiled looking over at the bar tender.

Gabriella smiled as she took a moment to look around the club; Taylor was still out on the dance floor. That was when she noticed him standing in the corner. Gabriella face fell as she watched Steven wave at her from where he stood lifting a cup to his lips for a sip.

"Here," the voice shouted over the music and Gabriella turned back to her dance partner.

"Thanks," she said with a quick smile, lifting it to her lips she took a sip and closed her eyes in relief from the cold liquid making its way down her throat. Her body was buzzing from all the dancing, tingling from all the touching. Gabriella smiled up at her dance partner.

"So I've never seen you here before," he said leaning against the bar and pulling his own drink to his lips. "Trust me I would have remembered."

"I'm not really much for the club scene," Gabriella said with a shrug. "Normally I just stay in my basement and work on my art."

"So you're an artist?" he said with a smile taking a step forward to accommodate someone behind him.

"Tortured and guilty," Gabriella nervously looked up to see Sharpay and Kelsi walk into the club. Her breath hitched as she looked back over to where Steven was who began to make his way over.

"You alright?" The boy said leaning in to be heard.

Gabriella jerked back a little as she looked down back at her dance partner. "I'm fine." She said with a small nod bringing her drink up to her lips. Suddenly Steven hand came over the top of her cup pushing it back from her lips gently.

"You have 3 seconds before I call security myself and have you permanently removed from this place." Steven said taking Gabriella cup, "Unless you'd like to drink this yourself?" he added holding the cup up to the guy.

The guy's face fell and he instantly took off pushing people aside as he ran for the door. Steven looked back at Gabriella and held up the cup. "Never take your eyes off your drink when you don't know who's standing in front of you," he said leaning over the bar to pour it out into the sink.

A cold sweat tore through her body as she moved aside to avoid Steven arm from brushing against her. "Thank you," Gabriella said in shock as watched her drink spill out into the sink. Her insides flipped as the thought of being drugged made her feel sick. The fact that he looked so nice, he looked so decent and she been having a good time.

Steven motioned for the bar tender and held up his glass, "No harm," he said with a small nod. Gabriella watched as Steven waited patiently as the bar tender came over and handed him the drink. "She on my tab for rest of the night," Steven said as man behind the bar nodded.

"You didn't have to do that," Gabriella said as she took the drink from him. She eyed him cautiously careful not to give anything away and careful not to brush against him.

"I wanted to," Steven said lifting his cup to his lips and keeping his eyes on Gabriella.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably; she should feel this buzz of electricity coursing through them. That was impossible, this was Steven. Steven Rodgers. Gabriella looked down at her drink and bit her lip as she watched the bubbles of carbonation slide up from the bottom of the glass.

"Hey," Taylor voice was soft as she came to Gabriella side.

"Hey," Gabriella said back as she looked up from her drink.

"I'll leave you two to your night out," Steven nodded and quietly made his way to the stairs that lead up the VIP room upstairs.

Gabriella's eyes followed him as he made his way up the stairs.

"Hey, you alright?" Taylor said leaning in and following her eyes, "What did he say,"

"He brought me a drink," Gabriella said turning back to Taylor unsure if she wanted to tell her the full story. Tell her that just a moment ago she was have the warm and fuzzies for a guy who slipped something in her drink and had plans to do god knows what to her body. Gabriella placed the drink on the counter and turned away suddenly not thirsty anymore.

"Sharpay and Kelsi are here," Taylor said with a sigh. "Wanna go?"

How could she have been so wrong, first with Steven, now with her dance partner? What was happening to her, where was her judgment. Closing her eyes her mind clouded and she thought about Troy. About the expulsion, his kiss with Kelsi, his blessed ignorance to the way she drooled over him when he was standing in front of her. "No," Gabriella said looking back up in the direction that Steven disappeared in.

"Gabi," Taylor said placing her hands on Gabriella shoulders to spin her around to face her. "Are you forgetting that Steven is what got you into this mess?"

"I know," Gabriella said as she looked back down at her drink.

"Then why the sudden trance?" Taylor said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"I just want to talk to him," Gabriella said with a small frown.

"Gabriella?" Taylor said with a warning tone. "What about Troy?"

Gabriella raised a brow as she looked at Taylor suddenly filled with her own confusion, "What about him?"

"You like him."

"And he likes Kelsi," Gabriella countered, "I just want to talk to him."

Taylor was quite as she looked back over to Sharpay and Kelsi who were now walking over to them. "Fine," she said looking back at Gabriella with hesitation, "But take this," Taylor pulled a bottle of mace out from her purse and handed it to Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella made her way to the stairs as Taylor let out a breath and leaned against the bar as she watched Sharpay and Kelsi come closer.

"Taylor," Sharpay said with a frown.

"Sharpay," Taylor responded.

Both girls stared at each other intently for a moment before Taylor pushed away from the bar and made her way to the dance floor.

Gabriella came up to the landing and spotted Steven sitting on a blue couch in a booth like table looking down at his drink. Walking over she approached him carefully. The music was muffled slightly up here, making it easier to hear herself think. "Hey," she said once she was close enough to be heard.

Steven looked up with a look of surprise as his eyes landed on her. Gabriella stilled as something quickly flashed inside him and he looked back down at his drink pointing to the seat beside him.

"Why did you stop him?" Gabriella took a seat on the edge of the couch placing her hand flat on the table.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Steven said raising a brow as he looked at the space between them.

"You tell me?" Gabriella said leaning back in her seat.

"Christ," Steven murmured as he lifted his drink to his lips. Gabriella watched as he pulled the cup away and placed it down on the table placing his hand out flat in front of him. "I would never want that to happen to you."

"Why do you want me to go to the dance with you?"

"Because I like you," Steven said raising a brow as he looked back at her curiously. "Is that so awful?"

Gabriella twisted her finger in her hand as she looked out into the rest of the lounge in the VIP section, people were talking, kissing, some grinding against each other and Gabriella turned back to Steven a faint blush on her cheek.

"Why did you come up here?" Steven asked quietly.

"I don't know," Gabriella said as she looked back out she could see over the railing from here, down below at everyone who was lost in the crowd dancing to the music. She felt the weight on the cushion shift and she jerked a bit as she looked over to find Steven sitting a little closer to her.

"Talk to me?" Steven said looking at his cup then back at her.

"I don't know why I feel this way," Gabriella said in a low voice. "I want nothing to do with you," she added with a frown. She was stuck in this horrible loop of life, trapped in a corner with nowhere to go. Her pulse jumped as he touched her skin softly with the back of his hand gently letting it glide down her arm. The touch lit a fire.

"The heart is not always the most reasonable." Steven said in a low voice, "But I think we both know this has nothing to do with your heart and everything to do with a need inside of you that you're trying to suppress," He said in a low voice as he reached up to push a strand of hair back behind her ear. "It seems that Troy might just be too inexperienced for your desires."

Gabriella closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, almost afraid to move. Biting her lip she opened her eyes and looked back at everyone dancing below. She had a right to know, didn't see. She had a right to grow up and experience life? She didn't like being pushed around, didn't like the name calling, the horrible things she thought about herself. Gabriella took a deep breath as she felt his touch as he gently touched her cheek turning her face to face his. Her blood boiled, it simmered and she could almost feel the stream. Steven lips pressed gently against hers and she furrowed her brow. She flinched hard she felt the clamp over her midsection as she leaned in more opening her lips to his.

Lifting her hand she pushed him back, breaking the kiss both of them panting for breath. "I'll go to the dance with you, but you have to leave Troy alone," Gabriella stood up.

Steven hand reached out taking hers gently. "You know in the end of all this, your either going to love me for my honesty or hate me for being me."

"I already hate you," Gabriella said shrugging away from his touch.

Coming down the stairs she stopped when she came face to face with Sharpay. "Looks like they'll just let anyone in these days," she said with a dismissive tone.

"Steven Rodgers is going to the homecoming dance with me." Gabriella narrowed her eyes as she looked at Sharpay with a new perspective. "Get over it." Pushing her way past she continued to descend the stairs.

"Gabriella," Taylor said as she came up to her with a look of concern.

"We can go home now," Gabriella said as she walked past her and to the door.

Later that night after Troy mastered how to play split screen on Call of Duty after the first three games he was finally getting the hang of screen having four squares images with different POV for the different players. Leaning forward he reached for a now cold slice of pizza.

Troy leaned back on the couch as Zeke and Jason packed away the X-box. "I can't believe you beat us?" Jason said with a huff. "How is that even possible?"

"Yeah I though you never played before?" Chad said leaning over and taking a now cold slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table.

"I have very good hand and eye coordination," Troy said with a shrug. "I mean I lived in a lot of places you pick up a few things that are odd."

"Like super powers?" Zeke said with a smirk.

"I don't have super powers," Troy said with a smirk as he leaned forward.

Zeke let out a huff, "Just mad mac skills," he said shaking his head has he wrapped up a wire.

"Mac?" Troy raised a brow, "I don't have a computer."

The room erupted in laughter and Troy frowned as he looked around a little uncomfortable.

"Dude he means with the ladies." Chad said between wheezes of excitement.

Troy relaxed as he shook his head and looked around the room. He was never going to understand these guys. Troy stood up and began collecting glasses. "Ha, ha, ha, everyone laugh at the homeschooled kid."

"The girl's love you man," Jason said putting the X-box console back in the box.

"Kelsi is hooked," Zeke said with a frown, "I heard Sharpay and her talking about the homecoming dance."

"Homecoming dance?" Troy looked back at Chad.

"It's a thing," he said sitting up and letting out a sigh.

"It's not just a thing it's homecoming." Zeke glared at Chad with obvious delusion on his face. "Girls eat this shit up."

"Yeah it's like a pre-prom." Jason said with a smile, "Girls get all dressed up and we have to take them to dance where they stand off in the corner and talk about us all night. Then we dance to a few songs until we're making out in the car park outside her house."

"Pre-prom?" Troy said with a slow nod.

"Yeah," Chad stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. "You asked Kelsi to the dance?" he said a little puzzled.

"I haven't asked anyone anywhere," Troy said looking around the room, "I wouldn't really know who to ask."

"Really?" Chad said with a frown. "A brunette with long wavy hair, sketch pad attached to the hand and about this high," Chad said holding out his hand. "She doesn't come to mind?"

Troy was confused for a moment before he shook his head, "It's not like that."

"Really?" Jason said with raised brow, "Dude I don't even know what's going on and even I thought you were into her."

"She's a really nice girl, we're friends, she doesn't have those kind of feelings for me."

Zeke put the wires in his bag and helped Jason stuff the box in as well. "yikes," he said with a wince.

Troy shook his head as he looked over at Chad then Jason who were glance back at each other. "What?"

"Dude," Chad smirked as he looked around the living room and then back at Troy, "You're boarder line pathetic," he said with a laugh.

Troy shoulders fell a little, "Am I that obvious? "

"Obviously not enough," Jason said with a smile as he reached in his pocket for his phone.

"Have you even tried?" Chad said.

"I wouldn't know how," Troy said with a frown. "I've never dealt with this before."

"Make a move," Zeke said with a shrug, "put on a movie and get cozy on the couch and then just let it happen."

"Let what happen?" Troy said a little alarmed.

"Watch and learn," Zeke said walking over to Chad side and letting out a sigh. "You're Gabriella."

"Why do I have to be the girl?" Chad said with a frown.

"Because I'm schooling him in the ways of seduction," Zeke said motioning to Troy.

"Yeah, like you can find your way outta that paper bag?" Chad said with scrunched up face.

"Come on Chad," Zeke said, "You wanna help him don't you?"

Chad looked over at Troy who shrugged his shoulders as he looked over a Jason who held up his hands in surrender. "Fine," Chad said with annoyance as he sat down on the couch.

"Hey I got us a movie do you want to watch it together?"

"Why does your right hand have other plans?" Chad said with a smirk as he looked up at Zeke.

Zeke let out a breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his is fore finger and thumb. "I can't work like this?"

"Alright, alright," Chad lets out a sign and stands up bringing his shirt up and tying it up to from a bow. "Sure," he said in a high pitch voice. Taking a seat again he sticks out his chest sits up super straight as he crosses his legs.

Zeke sits down beside him and pretend to turn on the tv with the remote. "You look really pretty tonight,"

"Thank you," Chad says with a fake giggle as he fluffs his hair.

Troy and Jason laugh a little.

"Why don't you relax a little," Zeke gently pulls Chad closer to him making him lean back, "There now from here I can see all the beauty in your eyes up close." He said stretching an arm out and letting it gently fall over Chads shoulder.

"Gee what kind of kink are you guys into?" Gabriella folded her arms as she looked around the living room from the doorway.

Zeke and Chad sprung apart as if they were on fire. Jason bubbled over with laughter and Troy jerked as he stepped aside to watch her as she surveyed the room and pizza boxes. She didn't look happy and she looked different. She was wearing makeup, and really tight clothes. Really tight clothes.

"Hey," Troy said with a small grin.

"Great pizza, I'm starved." Gabriella shrugged out of her light jacket and Revealed the barley there red string tied top. Troy's mouth opened a little as she tossed the jacket aside and reached for napkin to pile it up with three slices of pizza and then left the room as she walked towards the kitchen.

"And that's our cue to leave," Chad said getting up from the couch and reaching for his bag, "Good luck bro."

"Thanks?" Troy said as the three guys began gathering their things and making their way to the door.

Gabriella watched the plate in the microwave go round and round as she heard the murmured good-byes and the sound of the door shutting. The microwave beeped and she pulled out the food turning to place her plate down on the counter as she picked up a slice and brought it to her lips.

Troy entered the kitchen, "Hey,"

Gabriella nodded and continued to chew.

"Did you have a good time?" Troy leaned forward on the counter watching her carefully as she took another bite of the pizza. Something was different.

"Did you?" She said dropping the pizza slice and reaching for a napkin to wipe her hands.

"Played X-box," Troy said reaching for one of the slices and lifting it to his own lips, "watched Zeke hit on Chad," he said before taking a bite.

"And you said you'd never make friends." Gabriella smirked as she looked down at her own pizza slice then back up at him. He chewed his food slowly as he watched her carefully.

"Now if I could just concur the girl part," Troy said with a raised brow.

"Kelsi's already a for sure thing," Gabriella said as she shrugged her shoulders. "All you have to do is ask." Losing her appetite she pushed the plate away. "I'm gonna turn in."

"Hey do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Troy said quickly turning around to face her as she made her way to the door.

"No," Gabriella said as she left the room.

"Wait," Troy followed her down the hall stopping when she did before taking to the stairs.

"What?" Gabriella said with a raised brow.

"Are you mad at me?" Troy said a little put off by the way she was acting.

"I kissed Steven."

Troy brows shot up and he felt his chest melt and freeze all at the same time. "Why would you tell me that?"

"Just thought you should know," she said with frown.

"Why did you kiss him?" Troy said taking a more audible breath then he intended.

"Because I'm his date for homecoming," Gabriella continued up the stairs.

Troy stood at the bottom of the stair case not really sure if he should follow or sit down. He wasn't even sure he could get his muscles to move for the either options. Looking back up the staircase he watched as she disappeared into her bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday morning Troy reached into his truck as took off the windshield fluid cap.

"That's all she said?" Chad repeated as he held up a funnel and dropped it in. "I mean that's it. just like that."

"Just like that," Troy said lifting the bottle of windshield wiper fluid and pouring it in.

"That makes no sense." Chad said looking at the container below. "Just a little more," he said before looking back up.

"Thanks," Troy pulled up the bottle and capped it. Setting it down on the ground he reached for the steering fluid. "So that's it, I lost the girl."

"You give up way to easy," Chad said removing the funnel and using a rag to wipe it clean.

"What do you suppose I do?" Troy said looking over in annoyance as he put the windshield cap back on and reached for the power steering.

"Try," Chad said matter of fact like. "Dude, did you even try?"

Troy was quite as he rolled his eyes and waited for Chad to put the funnel in place. "So what do I do?"

"First of all you're going to the party tonight, because you need a date." Chad said watching as Troy poured the steering fluid. "We need to level out the playing field a little."

Troy looked up at Chad, "Is there a party every weekend?"

"Almost," Chad said with a shrug, "Look as a teenager, you're job is to party and get wild, maybe even do some underage drinking."

"I don't like drinking,"

"No one does, the shit taste awful the point is that drinking makes men braver and women a little less inhabited."

"Sounds like something a rapist would say." Troy said with raised brow lifting the power steering bottle up.

"Look you're new at this trust me, this is exactly what you need." Chad removed the funnel and wiped it down with the rag. "Clean yourself up, dress really nice, and tonight we'll see how it goes? My guess is once you try she's as good as yours."

Gabriella held up her pencil as examined the lead and then pressed it to the paper again. Her bedroom door was open as she sat on the floor by her bed with her ear buds in quietly worked on her recent piece. Feeling eyes on her she looked up to see her mom in the doorway in her scrubs. Pulling out her ear buds she smiled softly, "Are you just getting home?"

"Yup," Her mother placed her hands on her back and stretched a little. "I had a child who just got his tonsils removed. He reminded me of you when you got yours removed. You wouldn't fall asleep unless I was there holding you."

"I was precious," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yes, you were and still are." Maria came into the room and sat on the edge of Gabriella's bed. Peacefully she reached out for Gabriella hair and slowly began to work on a French braid. "So how was last night with Taylor?"

"It was alright," Gabriella said putting her sketch pad to the side. "I don't think Sharpay and I will be friends again anytime soon."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Maria frowned as she worked the hair in her fingers. "Are you excited about homecoming?"

"I don't know," Gabriella crossed her arms over her knees. "I thought I wanted a certain boy to ask me but he isn't going to so I settled for this other guy."

"Well how do you know he wasn't going to ask, there's still a whole week left before the dance," Maria said with a small laugh.

"Sometimes you just know," Gabriella shrugged as she leaned back a little. "Times like this I miss daddy the most," she said with sigh.

"I know what you mean," Maria said as she finished the braid, "Last night Troy reminded me so much of your father. He going to be good man and you can tell that his friends think so much of him. It's that confidence and just knowing way about them. Your father had this way of making it so easy for me to talk to him about everything." Maria smiled as placed her hands on Gabriella's shoulders. "I think bringing him into our home might have been the best decision I've made so far."

"Don't sell yourself short mom," Gabriella said looking up. "You made a ton of good decisions, ones that don't eat all the bacon and drink all the milk either."

Both girls broke into a fit of giggles.

"That sounds dangerous," Troy's voice cut through the giggles and both girls seemed to stall as they looked up at him in the doorway. His white t-shirt was fitted and dirty from leaning on the car and he was wiping his hand on a rag. "Do you want me to change the oil on your car? Give it a small tune up and make sure it has everything it needs?"

"You can do that?" Maria said with a raised brow.

"Of course he can mom, he's a guy it's in his genetics." Gabriella said with a smirk as she looked at Troy.

"Beats taking it in to the shop and paying for it," Maria shrugged, "My keys are downstairs in the bowl by the door."

"Not a problem." Troy smiled at Gabriella then Maria before turning and making his way down the stairs.

"Is it me or does he look better whenever he gets dirty?" Maria said looking down at Gabriella.

"You are such a cradle robber," Gabriella said with a small laugh as she leaned back into her mother's lap.

Later that night Gabriella and Taylor sat in the backseat of Chad's jeep as he and Troy sat in the front seats. The party was out in the middle of nowhere, its location only known to those invited. Troy looked out the window his eyes taking it all in. "I feel like we're on our way to certain death," he mumbled.

"Just stay away from the punch," Chad said with a wicked smile as he made a kept straight.

"Seriously I don't see anything out here," Troy said squinting as he looked out into the horizon.

Taylor lunched forward, "There's the first can!" she said pointing at the trash can on fire.

Chad turned immediately heading off the road and into the dirt. "Four wheel drive baby!"

Troy grabbed onto the door handle as he looked back at Gabriella and Taylor who were laughing as they bounced around in back. Looking back over at Chad he shook his head and took another look out the window. He spotted another trashcan aflame and sure enough it was another left soon there was a bonfire in the distance he could see. People by the dozens already drinking and dancing, trucks parked with the tailgate open and girls dancing in the beds of trucks with drinks in their hand. The jeep came to a stop and Chad parked it.

"Keys," Taylor said when she got out.

"Its cool baby," Chad said with a smile, "enjoy the party I'll play Mr. sobriety tonight."

Gabriella and Taylor squealed in delight as they took off running and Chad let out a laugh as he shut the doors to the jeep.

"I thought you said the point to these things were to drink." Troy said as he came around to stand by Chad.

"I already have a girlfriend," Chad said patting Troy on the shoulder, "Besides I'm helping you out tonight bro."

Troy winced as he looked out at all the girls walking around half naked, blondes, brunettes, and redheads. Troy eyes looked out to find Taylor and Gabriella getting their cups filled at the keg. Gabriella was wearing a pair of shorts that came up incredibly short with a bright pink tang top. Her brown hair was still braided from earlier when he saw her sitting by the edge of the bed with her mother. Letting out a sigh he looked back out at everyone else. "You really think this is a good idea?"

"Unbutton the shirt," Chad said with a frown.

"What?" Troy said looking over at Chad a little confused.

"You look like someone's granddad, open it up." Chad snapped his fingers in urgency.

"As oppose to what? Looking like the sixth Backstreet Boy?" Troy said beginning to undo his buttons.

Chad narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. "Funny you look more like a 98 degrees douche bag from here?"

Troy stilled as he looked over at Chad with a dead panned expression. "Dude,"

"Hey, say what you want but girls love that shit. Trust me; it's like laying out a freaking buffet."

"You mean like peacocking?" Troy said as he undid the last button, "How am I doing?" he said looking down at his bare chest and jean shorts.

Chad's hand reached up and back handed Troy in the face softly. "Don't ever say that to me again." Chad turned to walk towards the party.

"Wait," Troy yelled out in Chad direction. "Which part?"

Gabriella lifted the cup to her lips as she watched Troy and Chad joy the party. "What do think they're talking about?" Gabriella asked as she looked over at Taylor who was sitting on the log beside her.

"I think Chad is trying to teach Troy how to get girls," Taylor said with disbelief.

"I feel sorry for the female population," Gabriella said with frown.

Taylor frowned and nudged Gabriella with her shoulder. "What's up with you? You've been acting funny since last night. What did you and Steven talk about?"

"I agreed to go to homecoming with him," Gabriella said looking at her cup and letting out a sigh.

"You didn't?!" Taylor jerked back.

"I did," Gabriella said lifting her drink and taking a long sip.

"Why would you do that, I thought you had a thing for Troy?" Taylor said as she lifted her cup to her lips.

"Kelsi likes Troy," Gabriella bit her lip as she looked down at her cup. "Beside Troy wouldn't know what to do with me if he had me."

"That," Taylor said with a raised brow, "What is up with the shank acceptance all of sudden?"

"I'm tired of talking about this, what's the use anyway," Gabriella got up from the log, "I'm going to dance."

Gabriella got up and made her way over to the group of people dancing. The sun was almost low enough in the sky, casting off a little light allowing her to find him in the crowd. The night was forecasted to be clear skies and so far the breeze blowing through felt like a kiss on her tanned skin. Moving her hips she hood her eyes and moved to the music her bare feet sinking into the sand beneath her feet as she shuffled her feet. Using her free hand she trailed it from her knee down slowly as she moved touching her own skin.

Steven made his way over through the crowd, "is all this for me?" he asked with a raised brow coming up to her and letting his eyes roam over her curves.

"Maybe," Gabriella said lifting her cup up to her lips and taking a sip as she continued to move. "Maybe I'm just minding my own business?"

Steven's eyes lit up with delight. "Well then don't let me stop you," he said with a sly smile curling up.

Troy lifted his cup up to his lips as he watched Steven approach Gabriella like circling. Troy frowned as he pulled the cup down and watched their lips in an effort to figure out what they were saying.

"Stop that," Chad said leaning in and nudging his arm. "Drink, ignore that."

"This taste awful," Troy said looking down into his cup, "and it's impossible to ignore that." Troy said looking back out into the crowd of teenagers who danced to the music.

"Yeah well, drink this then," Chad handed him another cup.

"What's this?" Troy said lifting it up to smell it contents.

Chad placed his hand over the top of the cup before Troy could smell it. "Advice, don't smell it just drink it," Chad let out a sigh, "Trust me."

Troy let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he lifted the cup and quickly chugged its contents. It was warm and cool at the same time with a bitter taste that got stronger with each chugging gulp. It tasted like fruit and coconut mixed with a lime skin. When the cup was empty Troy wiped his lips, "What is this?" he said looking at Chad.

"Puerto rican rum," Chad said with a sigh.

"Yeah well now what," Troy said looking back out into the crowd.

Chad took the cup and placed the other cup inside it, "Now for part two of my plan." Chad looked around searching through the crowd.

"What's part two?"

"I seen on a TV show," Chad said as pulled Troy through the crowd and up to a girl who was facing the other way. "Let me do all the talking," Chad said looking back at Troy.

"Alright," Troy shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at a blond girl making out with a boy in the crowd. Tilting his head a little he raised a brow as the boys hands came down over her ass and gripped it in his hands.

Chad tapped a girl on the shoulder leaning in to be heard over the music. "Hey, hi, have you met Troy?" without missing a beat Chad pushed Troy forward as he walked off.

"Hey?" the girl said trucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked in the direction Chad walked off in. "Troy?"

"Sorry about that?" Troy said looking over at Chad who turned around by now and wink at him. "My friend is an idiot."

"You're cute," the girl said moving closer to him. "You're that new guy right?"

"Yeah," Troy said looking down at her as she came close a gripped his shirt in her hands pulled him closer. "Troy," he said a bit softer as her honey brown eyes widen with delight.

"Dance with me," She said in a low voice as she began to move slowly against him. In disbelief Troy looked back over at Chad who was holding up two thumbs.

Troy watched as the girl came up close his lips parting slightly as he watched the curves of her body move. Something about everything that was in the moment made him feel uncomfortable. This wasn't who he was he didn't drink; he didn't pick up girls especially to make other jealous? Troy took a step back as he held up his hands, "I'm sorry I can't do this," he said as he walked away. Troy shot Chad a look as he watch Troy walk away with a frown on his face. Looking away he face forward as he made his way towards the bonfire.

"Troy," Kelsi voice chimed as she appeared in his path.

"Kelsi?" Troy said with a small smile as he came to a stop. Kelsi's hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a red East high t-shirt on and just her bikini bottoms.

"You look good," Kelsi said looking down at his bare chest and abs.

"You look better," Troy said with a small nod.

"Hey Kelsi," Chad said putting an arm around Troy.

Kelsi smiled as she looked around nervously. "Hey Chad," she offered after a moment.

"Well we have to be going now; we have some stuff to do." Chad said patting Troy on the back and walking away for a moment to get another drink.

"Kelsi!" Shapray's voice called making Kelsi jump as she rolled her eyes.

"Wanna hide together?" Troy offered motioning over to sidelines. Hold out his hand he wink with a small smile.

Kelsi took a deep breath as looked back at Sharpay who was still looking around and calling her name. "Sure why not?" Kelsi said taking Troy's hand.

Both teenagers made their way away from all the chaos and found a log to rest on. "So why are you hiding from Sharpay?"

"Why wouldn't I be," Kelsi said with a wide eyed expression, "She's become harder to deal with since her and Gabriella got into this war over Steven."

"Really," Troy said trying to sound disinterested, "They both like the same boy."

"Its worst," Kelsi said with a frown, "Gabriella slept with him." Kelsi let out a breath as she leaned back a little.

Troy frowned as he looked out into the crowd of people dancing in the distance. Tearing his eyes away before he found her he looked down at the dirt and sand by his shoes. "How sure are you that she slept with him?"

"Taylor conformed it." Kelsi said looking at him with a little bit of sympathy. "You like her don't you?"

"Yeah," Troy said looking back at Kelsi sheepishly.

"Then why not do something about it," Kelsi said with a frown, "at least you can."

"What does that mean," Troy asked a little puzzled.

"I'm a cheerleader but not by choice either, I really joined because of Gabriella. We were supposed to do this together." Kelsi looked out into the crowd and let out a sigh, "truth is I have a crush on this guy but he's not a jock so," Kelsi shrugged.

"So what?" Troy said with raising a brow, "Kelsi if you like someone what does being a jock have to do with it."

"Steven can be intense when you break the rules," Kelsi said with a frown, "Plus Sharpay really wants me to have what she does."

"What does she have that you want?" Troy asked curiously.

Kelsi was quite as she thought about his question and watched as Sharpay in the distance sat down next to Taylor by the fire. "I'd say friendship, but with all the recent backstabbing,"Kelsi shrugged, "There really isn't anything else."

"So then I'll be your friend," Troy said holding out his hand.

Kelsi looked over at him with a small smile, "Ok," she said taking his hand. The two sat in silence as the music faded from the distance. Kelsi looked over at Troy who was untying his shoe laces. It was then that she crinkled her brow. "Why are you hiding from Chad anyway?"

Troy let out a laugh as he looked over at her then back at the party. "He wanted me to pick up girls," Troy said as he let out a sigh and removed his shoe to empty out the sand.

"Is that why you look so beach boy-tastic?" Kelsi said with small giggle.

"I knew opening the shirt was a bad idea," Troy said beginning to button up the shirt again and leaving all but the last three buttons unbuttoned.

Kelsi snickered as she watched him frown and pout as he fixed and adjusted his shirt. "Honestly if you want advice about girls you really shouldn't ask someone who been with the same girl since freshmen year," Kelsi said with a small smirk. "Besides if you like Gabriella then I don't think you need all these tricks, she likes you."

"Well Chad said we should make her jealous?" Troy said with a confused expression. "Although now thinking about, that probably wasn't the best Idea huh?"

"Not as socially challenged as you seem," Kelsi said with a small grin as she nudged him a bit. "You'll be fine, trust me."

"Suddenly not so sure," Troy said taking off his other shoe and empting the contents as well. "She's already with Steven."

"Hogwash," Kelsi said with huff of air, "I think she just needs a safe haven and Steven was the only one who could give it to her."

Troy let out a sigh, "I can't dance," Troy mumbled as he looked over at Kelsi with a frown.

"Really?" Kelsi shrugged her shoulders, "I can, and I can teach you."

Troy smiled, "You don't have to do that."

Kelsi shrugged as she looked over at the party, "You know if you knew how to dance you could dance with Gabriella."

"Ok," Troy placed his hands on his knees, "but only if you ask this mystery guy of yours to homecoming?" Troy added with a smile.

Sharpay sat down on the log next to Taylor, "Do you remember in the beginning of the year when we promised each other that nothing would change."

Taylor let out a huff as she lifted her cup to her lips and watched Chad exchange words with Zeke. "What about it?" she asked.

"How did we get here?" Sharpay asked as she lifted her own cup to her lips.

"Steven," Taylor answered giving Sharpay a narrowed side long glance, "A boy who by all definitions isn't worth the time of day."

"Tell that to Gabriella," Sharpay said.

"Why don't you," Taylor said standing up and looking down at Sharpay. "Seriously you got that girl so tangled up in a knot she only going to crash and burn and when she does I'm going to have to be that one to clean up another one of your messes. If I recall she's been there every time you fucked up, and she's taken a lot of shit from you. You called her names, you turned the school against her, and when she needed someone to stand next to you bailed. And for what?!" Taylor yelled looking down at Sharpay. "Did Steven pick you? Did he turn over a new leaf I never witnessed and suddenly stopped being a complete ass?" Taylor said looking around with annoyance. "Do me a favor take this little pity party your trying to spread my way and shove it up your bleached ass." Taylor made her way off leaving Sharpay along by the small bonfire.

Sharpay bit her lip as she wiped a stray tear form her cheek and looked around at the other people sitting nearby who were staring or going back to their conversations. Shrugging she let out a sigh and brought the cup to her lips for a long sip.

Meanwhile Gabriella walked over to one of the trashcans filled with ice and bottled beer. Her eyes scanned the dessert lot for Troy finding him over with Kelsi, laughing about something. Her lips pulled into a frown as she opened the beer and lifted the bottle to her lips and chugged it down.

"Whoa, slow down." Zeke who came up from behind her reached for a beer as well, "You're really embracing this new bad girl image aren't you?"

"So what?" Gabriella said with a shrug as she tossed the now empty bottle into the other trashcan. "I'm a slut aren't I?" she asked reaching for another beer.

"I don't think that about you," Zeke said with a frown as he watched her open the beer and bring it to her lips for a long sip.

Gabriella pulled the beer from her lips. "Why don't I feel anything yet?" Gabriella said with sigh, as she lifted the beer to chug it down as well.

"Okay, Seriously Gabs I think you might want to slow it down."

Gabriella emptied the bottle and tossed into the other trashcan smashing into pieces. "It's like I'm drinking water," Gabriella said reaching for another beer. "It's like no matter how much I drink he's still this buzz kill that I can't get rid of."

"Who?" Zeke asked with a frown.

After another long sip she wiped her mouth with back of her hand and winced. "Men," she said in a high voice. "I mean come on, if they don't die, they just leave you, they lie about you, they ignore you, and they don't even know you're dying for them to just look at you." Gabriella lifted the bottle.

"Gabs," Zeke said as he put his unopened beer back into the trashcan full of ice. "Maybe we should go sit down."

"I don't want to sit down," Gabriella said as she finished off her the beer with a third chug.

"How much have you had tonight," Zeke said calmly as he approached her cautiously.

"Enough," Gabriella said tossing the empty bottle into the other trashcan with a smash as well. People were beginning to look at them, whispers already seeping through the crowd, traveling ear to ear. "That's right everyone, I'm open for business!" Gabriella shouted as she reached back for another beer. Suddenly she was lifted as Zeke scooped her up in his arms as she held the beer up high and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Come on boys, whose got next?"

Zeke moved through the crowd as he made his way to his truck.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked as she linked her other hand around his neck her beer still in hand.

"I'm taking you home." Zeke said with frown.

"Aw come on," she said tossing her head back, "Don't be a buzz kill."

Pulling the door to his truck open he lifted her inside and put her inside, "I got to go find Taylor," Zeke said in a low voice. "I'll be back stay here."

"Fine," Gabriella pouted as she opened her beer and took a long sip.

"Closing the door behind him he hit the button on the remote to lock the doors as he made his way through the crowd were he found Chad and Taylor dancing. Before he could reach them Sharpay stepped in his path and smiled as she threw her arms around him.

"Dance with me?"

"Not now," Zeke said walking around her.

"Hey," Sharpay said tugging on his arm, "What's going on?"

"Gabriella out of her mind, I need to get her out of here." Zeke said with a frown, "Something you couldn't care less about," Zeke said with a little annoyance.

Sharpay jerked back with frown as she watched him push his way over to Taylor who leaned in to hear what Zeke whispered in her ear. After exchanging words with they split up Chad heading over to Troy and Kelsi and Taylor following Zeke. Sharpay looked around and with a sigh she decided to follow Zeke and Taylor. When she made it through the crowd and to the lot filled with cars she frowned as Zeke and Taylor were yelling back and forth.

"What you mean she was just here?" Taylor shouted as she looked backside the now empty truck.

"I mean I locked her in the car." Zeke said with panic as he lifted his hand up to head.

"You can't lock an 18 year old in a car Zeke!"

"Hey," Sharpay said with clapping her hands together, "Stop fighting and let's start looking, she couldn't have gotten too far."

Just then Chad and Troy came up from behind looking confused as they approached. "What's wrong?" Troy said looking over at Sharpay then Taylor.

"We lost her," Taylor said walking past them, "Help us look."

Sharpay took off as well going left into the crowd as the other scattered around. The music was pounding and the sun had already begun to set making it darker and harder to see people's faces. Sharpay shoved and pushed as she made her way through the crowd. "Gabriella!" She shouted as she spun around trying to get a better view where she was.

"Hey," Steven said as they bumped into each other, "Where is my little spitfire?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes as she moved away from him and made her way past him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Steven said as he ran up to catch up with her coming to stop in front of her as she kept looking through the crowd avoiding him. When he waved his hands in front of her she snapped and pushed him away from her.

"Don't touch me," Sharpay said with a frown.

"Oh please a few weeks ago you have said differently." Steven said as he reached for her. "What was the game changer?"

"I mean it Steven, let me go!" Sharpay pushed again and before she lifted her hand to slap him a fist came in from the left and knocked him out. In stunned shock Sharpay squealed jumping back as she covered her mouth with her two hands.

Zeke placed his hands on her shoulders, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said looking down at Steven who was on the ground.

"That guy is really beginning to piss me off," Zeke said as shook out his hand, "Come on, stick with me."

"Like glue," Sharpay mumbled as she took his arm as they continued to move through the crowd.

Troy stood in the middle of the crowd listening carefully to every voice he heard. Taking a moment to keep his breathing low as he smelled the air around him, he could smell her perfume. She was around here somewhere. Troy took a step to the left and narrowed his eyes as he looked between people and through people setting all his attention on finding her, seeking that bright shade of pink and braided chestnut brown hair with the golden highlights.

The smell was stronger and Troy continued moving his left and that was when he looked down to find the pink shirt on the floor. Picking it up he looked at it to be sure, looking up he scanned the area his eyes looked up at a trucked parked by the DJ. She was there on the tailgate a red cup in her hands as she danced to the music. Her jean shorts were unbuttoned and her black swimsuit top was still tied on to Troy relief.

"Hey," he shouted up as he came up to the tailgate beginning to unbutton his shirt to use it to shield her.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted as she held both her hands up, "You having fun? Where is Kelsi?"

"We got to go, Brie." Troy said as he held up her pink top, "Maybe we should put this back on?"

"No thank you," she said pulling at her pants and letting them fall so she could kick them off into the crowd. Troy caught the pants and looked up at her now that she was down to her bikini.

"Brie," Troy said undoing the last few buttons. "You're intoxicated."

"Drunk," She corrected bending down to point her finger on his chest, "Teenagers say drunk, jungle boy."

"Fine, you're drunk," Troy said holding up her clothes. "Last chance, put these back on."

"Hey dude, stop hashing her buzz," said a boy who was watching her dance from the side of the truck. "Take it off baby!"

Troy eyed the boy and then looked back at Gabriella who was standing up again and now reaching for the ties on her bathing suit. Without missing a beat Troy dropped her clothes lifting himself up onto the truck's tailgate and shrugged out of his shirt wrapping it around her and pulling her close. The crowd began to boo and suddenly Chad and Taylor were there reaching for her as he ushered her to the edge of the truck. Taking the cup from her hand he turned around and poured it out on top of the random guy's head resulting in cheers coming from the crowd.

"Was that necessary?" Taylor said as Troy jumped down from the truck.

"Yes," Troy said bending down to pick up Gabriella's clothes, "Let's get out of here."

Once they were home Sharpay and Taylor helped Troy get Gabriella into the house, after the second stumble as they struggled to get her up the stairs Troy lifted her up and carried her like a bride through the door.

"Well that's one way to do it." Taylor said as she watched Troy angle his way up the stairs to her bedroom as Gabriella giggled and mumbled things about pink jelly.

Sharpay and Taylor followed Troy as Zeke, Chad and Kelsi made their way in behind them and shuffled into the kitchen.

Upstairs Troy laid Gabriella down on the bed gently, "Troy," Gabriella whispered as she propped herself up on her elbows. "I'm not wearing any pants," she laughed as she threw herself down on the bed and lifted her hands over her head.

"Oh boy," Sharpay said as she came into the room.

"Thanks Troy, we got from here," Taylor said coming around the bed and pulling Gabriella up into a sitting position as she began to take the braid out of her hair.

Sharpay placed Gabriella's spare clothes on the chair by the bed. Sharpay grabbed the glass from the night stand. "I'll go get some water and a bucket in case she pukes."

Troy step out of the way as Sharpay made her way through the door and down the hall. After looking back at Gabriella one last time who was in good hands as Taylor talking to her in low voice filled with concern and kindness. Letting out a breath of relief he crossed the hall into his room and opened one of the drawers to grab a shirt and pulled it over his torso. After coming out of the room and watching Sharpay come back with a glass of water he nodded and headed downstairs to the others who were already talking as they helped themselves to the apple juice in the fridge.

"Thanks for helping with Gabriella," Troy said as he walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge.

"No problem," Chad said with a small nod.

Zeke frowned as he leaned back on his stool, "You guys want to go check out a movie or something?"

"I think I'm just going to stay here and make sure she sleeps it off." Troy said pouring himself a glass of apple juice. "I feel a small buzz myself,"

"How much did you drink?" Zeke asked looking at Troy with a frown.

"I gave him some of Jason's mom's rum." Chad said with a smirk.

"Ouch," Kelsi said with a frown, "That sneaks up on you."

"You'll be fine," Chad said waving off Troy's look of alarm. "You have to drink like 3 cups before you're really knocked off your ass."

Just then Sharpay entered the kitchen and let out a sigh as she came to the table where everyone else was huddled.

"So what's the story with you," Chad asked looking at Sharpay with a raised brow.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Zeke asked as he watched Sharpay lean over on the table and look down at her nails.

"Look," Sharpay said looking up at everyone at the table. "I've been a dick and I'm grown up enough to admit that, so let's just move on shall we?"

Kelsi smiled as looked over at Troy with a smirk. "Troy has a crush on Gabriella."

Troy choked on his apple juice as he inhaled sharply and placed both hands on the table, Chad quickly came to his side patting him on the back as watching as the color came back to his face.

"What else is new?" Sharpay said as she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket.

"She's sleeping for now," Taylor said with sigh as she came into the kitchen, "She still hasn't puked and she claims she's not hungry."

"She's going to wake up and wish she was dead." Sharpay mumbled as she held up her phone and showcased a video of Gabriella dancing in the bed of a truck.

"Where did you get that?"

"Facebook," Sharpay said pulling her phone back, "Seriously Troy you need to figure out how to work yours."

"Remember when Saturday mornings didn't include un-tagging yourself from like a bazillion photos," Chad said with a frown as he pulled out his cell phone, "Trust me your better off without one, too much drama."

Taylor was on her phone as well, typing away and before Troy knew it suddenly everyone had pulled out there phone and Troy let out a sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. "This right here," he said motioning around the table, "this is why I don't have a cell phone," Troy said looking around the circle.

Zeke held out his phone and hit a button dramatically looking at Troy with a straight face who was looking back at him puzzled. Suddenly there was an eruption of sounds and buzzes coming from everyone phone and after a second an explosion of laughter.

"What?" Troy asked looking around the group.

"And that is why it sucks to not have a cell phone," Zeke said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha," Troy said with a raised brow.

"So movies anyone?" Zeke said with a sigh.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Sharpay stood up and looked at Zeke with a smile.

"I don't know," Taylor looked at Chad, "Movies?"

"Sure, why not?" Chad looked over at Troy and patted him on the back. "You sure you're cool here."

"I'm fine," Troy said with a shrug, "Enjoy your movie."

Troy followed everyone to the door as they filed out, once the door was closed behind them and locked Troy leaned against the door in the silence. The house settled around him and he yawned in exhaustion, his palms were sweaty and his body had a small buzz to it. Something he blamed on that Puerto Rican rum. Pushing himself off the door he climbed the stairs and made it all the way to his bedroom door before he heard the sounds of couching and vomiting coming from the other room.

Turning around he knocked on her bedroom door and poked his head inside. "Do you need anything?"

"Don't come in," Gabriella shouted.

Already being too late Troy looked in to see the vomit all over her and partially in the bucket. With a sigh Troy walked in and crotched down to her level. "Maybe you should eat something?"

"Don't look at me," Gabriella said turning away from him, "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid." Troy said gently as he surveyed the mess up close, "Come on we got to sober you up and get you cleaned up before your mom gets home." Troy reached for her elbow to help her up but she pulled away from him. "Brie?"

"Why are you calling me that?" Gabriella said with sob, "Please, just leave me alone."

"No," Troy said a little more sternly, "I'm going to help you." he said reaching for her again and this time forcing her up. "Come on let's clean you up." Troy moved her to the door and he walked with her down the hall until they got to the bathroom door. Together they made their way into the bathroom and Troy leaned into the shower to turn the water on. Slowly while she stood there wobbling side to side in a drunken silence Troy worked on the buttons of her shirt.

"Am I ugly?" Gabriella asked looking up at him with the innocents of a child.

Troy's brow rose as he froze his trembling fingers popping another button of her shirt open. Their eyes met and Troy mouth hung open as he searched for the right words to say.

"You can tell me," Gabriella said biting her lip a little, "I can take it."

"I don't think now is a good time for a discussion like this," Troy said looking back down at the skin already exposed as his fingers struggled to keep still. Even help him his hormones mixed with the slight buzz in his body was making this simple task harder than he anticipated.

"Why don't you want me?" Gabriella said in a voice lower than a whisper.

Troy almost had to bite down on his tongue to stop the laugh from bubbling up from inside him. He shook his head as he undid the last button and pulled the shirt open and slid his hands inside the shoulders to push the shirt back and off her arms. "You have no idea," Troy whispered as he leaned in close as the shirt hit the floor closing his eyes he licked his lips before pulling the string of her bikini in the back. Once he was sure the knot was undone he held up his hands in surrender and backed away from her leaning over he pulled the shower curtain back, "Get in please,"

Gabriella did as she was told and she stood under the warm sprays.

"Can you take off the rest of you suit," Troy asked as he closed the curtain, "I'm going to put your clothes in the washer and then I'll come back with something for you to wear."

"Ok," her voice was low as she held out her suit pieces outside of the tub and Troy took them with the shirt from the floor.

"Are you going to be okay?" Troy asked.

"Yes," Gabriella said softly.

Troy nodded and left the bathroom heading downstairs to put the clothes in the wash stopping in her bedroom to get the other clothes from the chair and grab the bucket from besides the bed. When he got to the laundry room downstairs on the porch he put everything in the washer and followed the instructions on the washing machine.

When Troy came back up he stopped in her room and looked around at the dressers and closet. With a breath he walked over to one of the dressers and opened the top drawer and looked inside. His hand reached in pulled out a tiny piece of cloth he examined with caution. It looked like underwear but he wasn't sure because there was so much string and a tiny triangle of actual material. Putting it to the side for now he reached for something else and found a pair of baby blue panties. He took it and tuck in his back pocket, closing the drawer and opening the next one. Troy eyes widen as he pick up a bra and held it up looking at it with raised brow. Holding it up to himself he looked down and found a baby blue one that matched the panties in his back pocket. He shrugged and took that one as well, closing the drawer and moving on to the next. By the time he was done he had a pink baby blue spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of east high gym shorts.

Coming back to the shower he knocked on the door and came back in. "I brought you a stuff; I wasn't sure were you kept your clothes so I don't know if I have everything you need." Troy placed the clothes on top of the toilet seat cover. "I'm putting it down right out here for you." After a moment he waited for a response but heard nothing. "Gabriella?"

A little panicked Troy reached up and pulled the shower curtain back a little to see she was no longer there but the shower was still running. He turned off the shower and grabbed the clothes looking around the bathroom for any signs and then down at the floor. He began following the wet spots small foot prints of water until he stopped in front of Maria's bedroom. Pushing the door open he found her laying on the left side of the bed. With a sigh of relief Troy walked into the bedroom and sat down quietly at the edge of the bed. She was wrapped in a towel her hair was wet and her eyes were open as she stared at the night stand. "Hey," he said quietly placing a hand on her foot.

"When my dad was in the hospital, my mom was there all the time," she said, "When he died, it was like I lost both of them."

Troy didn't say a word.

"I miss my mom sometimes just as much as I miss my dad. I feel so alone all the time."

"I know you do." Troy held out the clothes in front of her, "I'm not sure if this is what you need."

Gabriella looked at the clothes and nodded slightly, "Thank you."

Time pasted between them as they sat there in silence, Troy holding onto her foot and Gabriella quietly just staring out into space.

"You know I'm here for you," Troy said quietly, "I have no idea how you do what you do, and I have no right to be as selfish as I am when it comes to you, but I want to be. I want to hold your hand all the time, I want to kiss you almost as badly as I need to breath, and I think the strangest things about me only make sense when your around." Troy stopped and took a breath. "At this point, I think I know you a lot better than most of the people in your life do." Gabriella let out a breath and he gave her foot a small squeeze before he spoke again. "I promise I'm going to fight for you, because I might not be able to make this pain inside you go away or have the answers to all those questions right now, but I'm going to be that person you can count on."

Troy looked over at Gabriella with a nervous expression, waiting for her response. When she didn't say anything he let out a sigh and stood up. Gabriella had fallen asleep. Troy let out a sigh and looked down at her face which rested in a peaceful expression. Bending down he picked up the clothes and threw them over his shoulder and then picked her up, her body more limp and heavy as she rested against his chest. He carried her to her bedroom and placed her in bed putting the clothes on her night stand and lifting the covers to cover her. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and turned off the light before closing the door half way and making his way to his own room.


	17. Chapter 17

The next afternoon Troy walked into the living room after Maria had gone upstairs to bed and Gabriella had disappeared. Granted she'd been hard to find all day and he was more than sure she'd been puking her guts out this morning in the washroom. "Gabriella?" Troy called out quietly.

Turning around he began walking to the kitchen in hopes of maybe walking into her. Troy stopped at the basement door which was ajar. Music drifted faintly upstairs from below. It was a soft melody that drifted up and made him smile a little without the intention. He could also hear another noise which distracted him it was the sound of her voice. She was singing along. Troy pulled the door open some more so he could get through.

Quietly he descended the stairs careful not to make a sound. He'd never been in the basement before. The sounds got louder, she was singing along with the music. He came to the last step and looked around all there was to take in. To his left there was a wall of ceramics shelves that held instruments and pieces that looked like they'd been collecting dust over the years. There were piles of boxes, dishes, clay in plastic bags now gathering dust, the music was louder now and his feet on the floor could feel the vibration and he kept going turning the corner to come into the room. Two large tables covered in drawings thrown on top of each other just placed anywhere sat on the side of the room. Looking around he saw a work station covered in dust in the far right. A stool that had been wiped down recently and then there she was.

In a pair of cut off jeans and in his button up shirt from the laundry room that had the sleeves rolled all the way up so that they came around her elbows as she drew on the wall in front of her. The design she was drawing was familiar to him. It almost looked like his tattoo. Troy walked deeper into the room standing behind her as she worked filling in the feathers of the raven. Her hair was loose around her shoulders in a fizzy mess of untamed curls and waves.

Gabriella looked over at him with a sigh as soon as she pulled her arm back. "What are doing down here?" she asked looking back at her work. Gabriella felt a jolt of awareness the moment he came down the stairs. Almost like an energy shift that seemed to pull her from her current state of mind. She been working on this piece for two days in her sketch pad and now that she stood here looking at it, she was disappointed it was missing something. It needed something to make it flare.

"How are you feeling?" Troy said looking up at the art work. She smelled like charcoal and dust mixed with a musk smell from the basement. Under the bright lights staring down at them from overhead Troy felt warm and almost suffocated. He looked up at the work lamps clapped up on the base board above. "I can't believe you're down here for hours working like this why aren't the windows open." He said looking at the windows off to the side.

"They're painted shut," she said still staring at her work. "It's why I leave the door upstairs open."

Troy frowned as he walked over to the windows to examine them. Gabriella watched as he walked across the room her music blaring as he walked over the wires and examined the windows.

"I feel fine you know, I don't need a babysitter." Gabriella said turning to the table behind her and picking her iPod and lowered the volume so she wouldn't have to yell over the music. Glancing back at him she watched as she looked at the windows and lifted a finger to touch the window pane. Turning away from him she picked up a piece of paper one of the smaller sketches on the table. "Thank you though, for last night. You didn't have to clean up my mess."

"You're welcome," Troy turned around to face her. He looked at her hands which were covered in charcoal. Her fingers left prints on the paper and she had a smug on her cheek. "You know people are talking," Troy said taking a step forward trying to come off as casual as possible "I need to know if what they're saying true about you and Steven?"

Gabriella was quiet as she stared down at one of the drawings. "You mean did I sleep with him?" Gabriella said with a raised brow. "That's a really personal question Troy."

"Sorry," Troy said feeling a little guilty, "you don't have to answer." Troy tucked his hands in his pockets as he continued to look around the basement trying to figure out the best way to leave.

"I did," she said finally tucking her hair back behind her ear as she turned to face him.

Troy didn't say anything but his stomach tightened a little at the thought of what people were telling him to be the truth.

"It was my first time and only time. Despite what he's probably saying it was weird and awkward. I kept my shirt on and he kept his socks on. It probably lasted maybe 3 minutes," Gabriella shrugged. "It hurt a little, we didn't say much, and afterwards we just kind of laid in bed for a moment talking about how bad hospital jell-o was."

Troy's stomach relaxed and he leaned against a table off to the side with lots of buckets filled with pens and pencils. "That sounds really… bad," Troy said with a frown.

"I don't think anyone's first time is ever really good," Gabriella said looking past him a little and at the wall.

Troy was quite as he stared at the piece of work on the wall. The room was silent except for the low hum of music. "I'm sorry if I was out of line."

"Its fine," Gabriella turned around and looked back down at her work. Troy looked down to see her bare feet on cement floor. They were both quite as he watched her pick up piece of work she'd sketch out. Walking back over to the wall she held up the charcoal piece and began working on a new line moving the color across the page. It was fascinating to watch her work.

"So this homecoming thing," Troy said as he rested against the table a little.

"What about it?" Gabriella said turning back to him and giving him an odd look.

"It's a big week thing isn't it?" Troy said trying to fill in the time.

Gabriella looked away from Troy and then at the sketches in front of her. "Sure," Gabriella said picking up a sheet and walking around the table to look at her work on the wall.

"Yeah," Troy said watching as she held the sheet up to the half already on the canvas. There was a pause as she adjusted the paper, he assumed she was measuring so he stood quite as she worked. When she put the sheet back down Troy spoke again. "What's the big deal about this thing?"

"You mean what's the big deal about the homecoming dance?" Gabriella said looking back at him with a puzzled look. "You really don't know?"

Troy shook his head uncomfortably as he looked around the room then back at her. "Guess it's a dumb question?"

"You think?" Gabriella said picking up her pencil and writing something on the corner of the sheet. "Homecoming is like a mini prom, it's this big party where people get together in nice clothes and rub against each other."

"Rub," Troy said a little unsure.

"Yeah people practically have sex with their clothes on," Gabriella said looking back up at him, "You see Homecoming is like this tradition where we welcome back alumni of the school. God only knows why? But, we usually participate in activities for students and alumni, such as sports and costumes and events. There's even a big parade through the streets of town." Gabriella said with a bored expression. "There's a king and queen too."

"Next thing you know, you're going to tell me we drink blood and make a sacrifice?" Troy said as randomly as he could while shoving his free hand in his pocket.

Gabriella paused as she put another sketch down and look at him with a raised brow. "Well there's punch and normally someone spikes it and normally at midnight we sacrifice a male virgin." she forced a straight face as best she could before she looked away from him and let out uncontrollable laughter.

"Yeah sure," Troy said with a shrug, "Ha, ha, ha, very funny. Poke fun at the homeschooled kid." Troy said as he took a deep breath.

Gabriella let out a small laugh. "God, you're easy."

Troy nodded as he rocked on his heals a little. "So dancing?" Troy asked a little hopeful.

"What about it?" she asked looking back at him, after a moment or two ticked by Gabriella let out a small laugh. "You don't know how to dance do you?" Gabriella said propping a hand on her hip.

Troy rolled his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders. "Why does this surprise you?"

Gabriella bit her lip as she shook her head. "I don't know, I just thought you'd know how to dance. I mean you know how to do everything else," Gabriella said as looked away from him. "Alright," Gabriella walked over to the sink in the corner. "You taught me how to drive so the least I can do is show you how to dance."

Troy nodded as he watched her washed her hands. This was a bad idea. His palms were sweaty, his breathing was quicker and all he could think about was the 'sex with clothes on' comment. "Are you sure this is alright?" Troy asked nervously.

Gabriella shrugged as she picked up a towel and dried her hands as she walked over to her iPod. "Why wouldn't it be?" She said picking it up and scrolling through the music. "Let's see what we're working with," she said picking some music. Looking up she motioned at him to move. "Go on, show me what you got." She said with a small smile.

"Right," Troy said with hesitation as he shrugged his shoulders to loosen up. "Just show you," he said slowly bopping his head to the music. "What is this?" he asked referring to the music.

"Rihanna," she said crossing her arms, "Less talking more dancing."

Troy groaned as he jumped a few times to shake his nervousness. Slowly he began to bop his head and move side to side with his arms tight to his body.

Gabriella walked over and to stand in front of him. "Let loose," she said pulling his arms away from his body. "You're not bringing back the robot," she said with a small giggle.

"Do you have to enjoy this so much?" Troy said with a pleading sound as he kept moving side to side.

Gabriella took his hands "Alright," she said with a small amount of sympathy. "Do what I do," she said moving side to side as well. "Move those hips."

Troy wobbled a bit as he tried to keep his balance.

"Move the hips not frail around like a fish," Gabriella said bringing him to a stop. "Look, watch me," she said lifting her hands up to as she moved her hips to the beat. "See this?" she said as pointed to her hips.

Troy eyes watched as her hips moved with a smooth grace and he clenched his hands in an attempt not to reach for her. It was tempting, it was addicting, his eyes were glued to the movement as her hips dipped up and down, side to side.

"This is basic rhythm 101." She said reaching her hands out to him. "Come on do it with me."

Troy took her hands tearing his eyes away from her hips. He took a deep breath as he cleared his head doing his best to mimic the movement. "Like this?" he said looking down at his feet as he moved with the music.

"Up here." She said tapping his shoulder. "Eyes on me not your feet, come on you run up and down the court while dibbling a basketball you can move side to side without watching your feet." She said with a smirk.

Troy did as he was told and after three or four steps he felt his shoe land on her foot.

"Shit," Gabriella winced as jerked back and hopped on one foot.

"I am so sorry!" Troy said over the music. "Crap."

"It's okay," she said rubbing her foot. "Its part of the job, keep going." She said letting her foot fall. "Come on keep it going," she said motioning with her hands as she moved with him. "Okay, dancing alone is as easy as this," she said with a smile once he got the hang of it. "All you have to do is stay on beat, move to the music just feel It." she said with a smile.

"Right," Troy said.

"Now, most likely you're not going to dance alone." She said taking his hand. "You're a good looking boy. You're going to be expected to pull off some double time."

"What?" he said a little alarmed as she came closer. The music slowed and drifted into the basement around them. Gabriella moved in closer to him and Troy watched her as she reached for his hands and put them on her hips brining them was closer than what he thought was necessary. Her breasts were pressing against his chest and he held his breath almost afraid to breathe on her. His shirt looked good on her, it look more than good it looked down right sexual.

"Relax." Gabriella instructed as came up close, grabbing his right hand she placed it on the small of her back. "Look at me, take a breath," she said taking a deep breath and nodding as he did it too. Their bodies came close; she pushed against him and Troy movement slowed. He could smell the charcoal, the faint soap on her hands. His height brought him just a little over her just enough so that she had to look up to see him and that's when brown crashed into blue without a single warning.

Troy's free hand came to her hip and Gabriella hands came up around his neck on an impulse before she could stop it. "See," Gabriella said in a voice she couldn't recognize. It was like she was out of breath, suddenly light headed for no reason at all. Her mouth went dry as his arms seem to wrap around her locking her into this essences between them. Her curves seemed to lock into his like a key to a lock they just worked. Tearing her eyes away she looked back down at his shoulder. She could feel her palms getting sweaty and a blush seeping into her cheeks.

Troy couldn't make out the music anymore; he could barely even tell if they were still moving. What he did know was that she felt incredible in his arms. He knew he didn't want to let go and it almost hurt because he knew he'd be expected to. Her breath fanned his chest as she stood in front of him. He could feel her shaking almost as much as he could feel his own knees giving out. "How is this?" he whispered almost sure she couldn't hear him.

"This," Gabriella said a little unsure how to answer, "It's good," she finished looking back up at him. She wasn't sure if it was him who stopped moving or her. He was closer now, he arms were flexed and she felt her own breathing pick up a bit as his breath was fanned her bottom lip. "Troy?" she said in a low voice.

Troy shook his head slightly as he brought his hand up to her face lightly touching her cheek. "I can't just not, kiss you," he said hovering slightly above her lips.

Gabriella eyes fluttered and she felt her stomach tighten. She couldn't help herself as she bit her bottom lip, his blue eyes were hooded and she could feel his hands almost like a drug on her body seeping into her pores, blocking out the rest of the world. Closing her eyes she inhaled sharply as his lips came down on hers. He was so strong and warm, powerful and gentle. She could feel herself literally swoon in his touch. Her body numb as all the feeling raced to her lips, to this part of her body that was touching him and in that instant it felt like a breath of air had rushed through her, as if the drowning had stopped and everything she'd been feeling, all these things she been going thought, the voices in her head. Everything just stopped, stopped to marvel at this moment of pure happiness.

Troy hands wrapped around her pulling her closer as she took his bottom lip lightly kissing him slowly and fully. Unlike anything he had ever experienced, nothing would ever or could ever compare to this single moment. This feeling of needing more and having all he could have at the same time. He didn't notice when they hit the table when the small of her back pressed against it. Swiftly his hands went to her waist lifting her up, she was lighter than he expected. His hands took their time feeling every curve and burning inch of her body as she wrapped her legs around him and he moved from her lips down to her neck.

Gabriella moaned softly as she leaned into him her eyes fluttering as she gave into the tickle on her neck, the tingles down below that were beginning to pool into this heated sensation. She never been kissed like this, she'd never felt this much please from just a pair of lips. Stevens kiss was never this overwhelming. Gabriella froze as the thought of Steven crossed her mind. Like a splash of cold water Gabriella panicked. "Wait, Stop, stop, stop," Gabriella pushed at his chest lightly, "We need to stop."

Troy leaned on a table behind him putting distance and space between them. "I'm sorry," he said bringing a hand up to run it through his hair. "That was… a lot to process,"

Gabriella took a deep breath as she shifted a little on the table, "I think we both got a little lost in the moment."

Troy nodded and shifted a little uncomfortably, what did this mean? What would this change? Troy looked over at Gabriella again to find her adjusting her clothes and putting thing back into place. "I really like the way my shirt looks on you," he said without thinking.

"Thank you," Gabriella's hands began to frantically fix her hair, tucking it behind her ears as she bit her bottom lip in thought. "This is awkward," Gabriella said pushing herself off the table.

"Agreed," Troy said with a small nod. He watched as she began to talk aloud. Nervously pulling on her hair and biting her bottom lip, completely unaware of the emotions raging inside him and the effect that innocent little bite was having on his not so innocent reaction. Her feet landed with a soft thud as she came to stand on her own two feet, walking over to her iPod she turned the music down and then finally just turned it off altogether. Troy stopped listening to whatever she was saying after that point. His attention was on her legs, the way they were wrapped around him a few moments ago.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Gabriella said turning around suddenly. Gabriella entire body jerked when she found him right behind her so close without reason or warning. "This wouldn't work and people would talk about us," Troy's hand came out slowly to touch a stray strand of brown hair that had fallen in front of her eye and Gabriella stopped talking as she looked up at him. "You know Steven will-"

"Just… stop talking." Troy said softly as he brought his thumb over her swollen bottom lip.

Her eyes jerked up and she inhaled sharply, right before his lips came down to meet hers softly his hand came down slinking across the small of her back and without warning his tightened his grip brining her closer to him so they were chest to chest. Gabriella let out a shriek from the sudden possessive behavior; there was absolutely no doubt about the message coming in loud and clear. She felt it in the way he was holding her, in the way his lips pressed against hers firmly and gently as he nipped at her bottom lip.

Gabriella let out a moan as she leaned into him, but as soon as she did he pulled away in a rush using his two hands he pulled open her shirt popping the buttons and causing her to gasp in surprise. Now she was exposed to him her tiny light blue spaghetti strap shirt seemed tighter and she could feel her nipple instantly tighten with excitement. Troy leaned in and placed a kiss on her collar bone, trailing kisses over her cleavage and then using his hands to hold her breast in his hands. Her breathing deepened as she arched her body to give him better access. She had never felt like this before.

Troy lips came up again up the side of her neck and came down hard on her lips. This time there was no gentle way about his touch. His hands were firm as he held her in place as if she were a feast for his delight. Gabriella's lips parted and he was in her mouth, touching, exploring and teasing her. She pushed back giving as good as he could get, correcting him when he made a mistake which wasn't as often as she would have expected. His hand came up into her hair grabbing the curls in his hand and holding her in place to stop her from pulling away from him.

Gabriella lightly pushed on his chest as she pulled back from him. She needed air and as soon as he felt her resistance he let go. Quietly he watched her as she took deep breaths trying to clear her head. Shifting her legs to relieve the tight pressure that had build up in her core begging for release bringing her hand up she shift her hair up and over her shoulder. Gabriella looked down at her open shirt and exposed skin complete with two bite marks she didn't even remember. The idea of marks left on her body seemed add to the thrill and she shifted again wincing this time as the jeans rubbed against her.

Troy noticed the marks as soon as she did and he lightly brought his fingers up to touch them. "Sorry," he said softly, "Does it hurt."

Gabriella looked up at him in a loss for words, "not in a way you would think," she said after a moment of confusion mixed with lust.

"I don't want to hurt you," Troy said pulling her shirt together and closing it over a little more. He hadn't meant to rip the shirt, he just lost it in the moment with this raw animalistic urge to feel her skin.

"You didn't," Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Last night," Troy said quietly as he fixed her hair and truck a strand behind her ear, "When you asked me if I thought you were ugly?"

"I asked you that?" Gabriella said looking up at him a little worried.

Troy nodded as he took a step back and helped her off the table. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she held onto him as he looked down at her with a small smile pulling at his lips. "Anyone can tell you you're pretty, and I know you've been told that many times before, but I want you to know that you are the most beautiful person inside and out that I have ever met."

Gabriella heart began to beat louder than she thought was physically possible. Her mouth was dry and she looked up as his blue eyes that seemed hypnotized by her. She couldn't feel her knees and her head was about to spin any minute now. "Are you sure?" she said looking at him again with uncertainty, "I mean Kelsi-"

"And I are friends and that's it," Troy said over her, "She likes someone else."

Gabriella felt her smile drifting further away, "But I already told Steven I would go to the dance with him?" Gabriella said looking up at Troy with sadness.

"And you will," Troy said brining her hand up to his lips.

Gabriella watched as Troy placed a kiss on her knuckle, "Troy," she said with a little more concern. "What is this?"

There was silence between them as he thought about the best way to answer her question, not really sure that he knew the answer to it himself. He knew he wanted her to feel the same way he did about her, about him. He knew if she hadn't pushed him earlier he would have lost his ability to contain himself. He had no intentions of hurting her, he just never felt this much about someone before. He had no idea what he was doing, other than just doing what came naturally to him. "A secret," he said with a small frown, "At least for now, until I can figure something out."


	18. Chapter 18

On his first day back it seemed like so much had changed since the last time he enter the halls of East High. Looking around at all the homecoming decorations Troy stopped to look at the trophy case in the main hall were last year's trophy was with a team picture of everyone huddled around Steven who held up the championship trophy. When he looked up at the bulletin board he saw the signup sheets for the weekly activities. Looking at all the names he looked up at the pictures posted from last year. People smiling and looking at the camera while they made funny poses in what looked like costumes. Troy looked around the hall at students who were walking around in their pajama's, it was odd to see people in their sleep clothes. Of course some of the girls passing by had taken full advantage of the ability to wear lingerie to school.

Troy looked down at his own grey shirt and blue jeans, surly he was the old man out. Looking at his watch he made his way to the gym looking for Chad. Walking through the halls he took the liberty of peeking into each room in hopes of catching a glimpse of Gabriella who had been out the door this morning before he had even been out of bed.

Troy finally found Chad in a lab working alongside a blond hair boy who reminded him of Sharpay. "Chad," Troy said in relief as he took a breath. He'd been roaming the classrooms, from the gym to the cafeteria looking for Chad until he ran into Zeke who said he'd seen Chad in a lab coat. Troy smirked when he seen the goggles wrapped around his head and cutting a line through the back of his fro. "We need to talk."

"Sure thing," Chad said as he used clamps to pick up a test tube. "Dude, pop a squat," Chad said with a smirk. "Ryan this is Troy, Troy this is Ryan." Chad said briefly as he poured the liquid into another jar over a Bunsen burner.

"I know who he is," Ryan said in a low grumble as he wrote something on a clipboard. Ryan narrowed his eyes as he examined the man everyone was talking about. The guy his sister spent two hours discussing on the phone last night when Kelsi called. He took in the ripples of his muscles on his arms as he walked towards them. He didn't know what was the big deal was about. Sure he was eye candy if you were into that G.I. Joe looking type. Ryan rolled his eyes as he looked back at the work in front of him.

Chad raised a brow as he sent Ryan a confused sideways glance not really sure about the sudden chip on his shoulder.

"Hi," Troy said as he took a seat in front of them. There was a moment of silence as Troy looked at what they were doing. There were chemicals on the table with beakers and labeled test tubes. Finally after a deep breath he looked up at Chad who was now watching him with concern. "I need some help and this can't leave this room," he said looking over at Ryan. "Can I trust him?" he said pointing at Ryan.

"Sure thing," Chad watched as the liquid went from green to blue. "Does that mean we did it right?" he asked looking at Ryan.

"I think so," Ryan said looking back at his clipboard. Ryan looked up at Troy and leaned on the table. "So," he said taking joy in the look of discomfort on Troy's features. "Something wrong in paradise?"

Troy offered a confused look then as easily dismissed him to look back at Chad. "We kissed," Troy said placing his hands flat on the table.

Ryan made a face and looked away from Troy as he looked out the window instead. "I don't think I want to hear this." The idea of him and Kelsi kissing was an image he wanted far from his mind, the very fact that he was in here asking for advice was just proof that he didn't know what he was doing with a girl like her. That deep down he had no idea what Kelsi was really about. That she liked racing rain drops on the window or that she chewed on Twizzlers when she was upset. Ryan shook his head as he lifted his goggles up above his eyes and onto his forehead.

Chad looked from Ryan to Troy. "Nice," he said raising a brow. "About time you made a move." He said picking up the eye drop and pinching some of the blue water up. "I was beginning to think Steven was right about you."

Troy rolled his eyes as lifted his hand and lightly tapped the table "Something happened." Troy said a little nervous. "and now I don't know what to do?" Troy said patting his thighs as he looked from Ryan to Chad. "Are you sure about him?"

Chad dropped the water on to a sheet of paper and scribbled something under the circle. "Yeah, he's totally cool." He said putting the eye dropper to the side. "What happened?" Chad said picking up the next test tube and reading the label.

Troy looked at Ryan who was leaning against a bookshelf with his arms crossed. Looking back at Chad he bit his lip for a moment. He didn't know what to do? He needed advice about his situation but he'd told Gabriella it was a secret. Without another thought he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Chad, giving one final glance at Ryan and then leaning down to whisper in Chad's ear.

"Dude," Chad said with a nod. "Nice." He responded looking at Ryan and rising up a thumb. Ryan watched as the expression on Chad's face shifted. "What!" Chad jerked back as he turned to look at Troy. "You idiot," Chad whacked his hand across Troy's head. "What were you thinking?"

"I've never done that before, I mean what was I supposed to do?" Troy said in a panic.

"Take a step back from the situation." Chad said with a frown. "Think about baseball, think about sick Puppies, but whatever you do you do not dry hump on the first kiss!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ryan said with a huff. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach flip.

"It's not like we did anything she kind of stopped it before it got serious," Troy said bringing a hand up to his head as he ruffled through his hair. "I would just feel better if I knew what to do next time,"

Chad shook his head as he looked over at Ryan "Got anything?"

"Hey what you and Kelsi do is not my business." Ryan said shaking his head as he looked away from Troy.

"Kelsi?" Chad and Troy said in unison.

Ryan looked at both of them with a lost expression. "Isn't that who were talking about here?"

"I'm talking about Gabriella." Troy said confused.

"You're cheating on her?" Ryan said a little more upset than he should be.

"What are you talking about I'm not cheating on anyone?" Troy said looking at Chad then Ryan.

"Wait." Ryan said standing up straight. "You're not with Kelsi?"

"No," Troy said a little annoyed. "Why does everyone think that?"

Ryan jerked up right as he began taking off his gloves and removing the lab coat. "She single now," he said as he began to straighten out his clothing.

"She's been single." Troy corrected. "Why didn't you just ask her before?"

"Because she's a cheerleader and I'm not a jock," Ryan said as if it made all the sense in the world.

"That's a stupid reason," Troy said looking at him bewildered.

"I know!" Ryan said with a laugh. "I almost blew it!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Chad said looking at Ryan with a smirk. "You ain't about to just leave me here with all this?" Chad said a little panicked as he looked from the table of equipment and then to Troy.

"I gotta ask Kelsi to homecoming!" he shouted as he raced out of the room.

"Hey!" Chad called out. "You can't just leave me here with Mr. Dry Hump and some colored water!"

"Really," Troy said a little embarrassed. "I'm right here."

"You better keep it that way," Chad said lifting his rubber gloved hand to lightly smack Troy in the face. "I mean it you start to hump my leg we're done professionally."

Troy let out a sigh and looked back at Chad who was looking at all the science stuff in front of him. "I'll help you if you help me?" Troy said looking at the test tubes and instruments.

Meanwhile Gabriella sat on the ledge of the stage as she watched Kelsi play the piano, her hair was up high in a ponytail, she was wearing a black tang top and pink shorts. This morning Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay had come by and dragged her out of bed. They called it a friendship intervention, as they all sat in the auditorium getting ready for the first day of homecoming. They still had a while before classes start and the halls outside were still buzzing with everyone taking pictures and talking about the weekend. Gabriella let out a sigh as she looked down at her father's old t-shirt and a pair of flannel bottoms. Her hair had two pigtails braided and sloppy from actual bed head hair. Taylor was in a Minnie mouse t-shirt and matching pants wearing her hair in a bun and Sharpay not to be out done by anyone had flawless hair and makeup and wore a loose fitted pink leopard print spaghetti strap top with Black yoga stretch pants.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to cheering?" Taylor said as she stretched a little propping her foot on the beam she rolled out onto the stage.

"Positive," Gabriella said as she looked over at Kelsi again who stopped the music to turn the page of her music book.

"What?" Kelsi said with a smile as she looked over at Gabriella, "You mean you don't want to eat air and drink water for lunch every day this week for this week's game."

"Nope," Gabriella said with a smile. Troy liked her curves just as they were, a smile pulled at her lips and she felt her cheeks blush scarlet as thought about their make out session.

"It's only for a week and we're allow to eat fruit and popcorn." Sharpay said as she flipped a page in her magazine.

"Right," Kelsi said looking back at Gabriella, "Because that's safe."

"I'm eating like a normal person." Taylor said with annoyed tone, "I work out every day, I can afford to eat some damn Cheetos and French fries if I want them."

Gabriella laughed as she looked at the big clock on the wall. Her heart was pounding because she hadn't seen Troy yet. She was actually looking for to math class because she knew he'd be there. Her palms were sweaty as she looked out into the empty auditorium.

"What's got you twisted?" Taylor said as worked on her stretching out her cafe.

Gabriella smile shifted into a small frowned as she looked over at Kelsi who was writing something on the pages of the music sheets. Was she allowed to tell them? Before Gabriella could think about it further the door opened and Ryan came running down the aisle of chairs at full speed. All the girls noticed the commotion and turned to watch as he cut through some of the chairs galloping sideways through the aisle and jumping the last two seats.

"What the hell?" Sharpay said with raised brow.

"Ryan," Kelsi said when he stopped at the piano, resting his hands on it and looking at her with a huge smile. "What's wrong?"

Ryan held out his hand, needing a moment as he gathered his breath, letting out a cuss when he stood up straight and held his hands on his hips. He probably shouldn't have made that last jump but given the sudden spurt of excitement he couldn't help himself, he'd jump five more chairs right now if it was necessary.

"What is it buddy, is Timmy trapped in a well?" Sharpay joked as she closed her magazine to watch her brother make a fool of himself.

Ryan glared over at Sharpay with annoyance and then at Kelsi who was still watching him in curiosity. "Kelsi," Ryan said after a few more breaths, "I have to ask you something?"

"What is it?" she asked standing up from seat.

Ryan let out a groan as he hunched over and took another breath, he hadn't thought this far about asking to the dance, there was a still the chance that she might say no. Ryan suddenly looked back up at the girls on stage. His sister was sure to never let him forget this moment if she turned him down.

"Ryan," Kelsi said gently placing her hand on his shoulder, "Here sit down." She said moving away from the bench and offering him a seat.

Ryan took the seat and looked up at Kelsi with a smile as he took her hand in his, a slow smile began to pull at her lips and he suddenly didn't feel so afraid anymore. "Go with me to the homecoming dance," he said.

Kelsi's jaw dropped and Sharpay's magazine fell from her lap as she lifted her hands up to her mouth in surprise. Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she watched Kelsi look back at everyone then back at Ryan. "What about Steven?" she said quietly looking back at him cautiously.

"I'm so over this stupid circumstance," he said with a small smile, "I really like you and I want the chance to show you that."

Kelsi smiled as she jumped up tossing her arms around his neck almost huddling them back if not for Ryan's grip on the piano.

Taylor smiled as did Sharpay both girls looking over to Gabriella who shrugged her shoulders and blushed a darker shade of red than before. Now she really couldn't wait to see Troy.

"About time," Sharpay said out loud when they turned their attention back to the kissing couple leaning against the piano. Taylor sighed aloud as she rolled her eyes and went back to her stretches.

"Unbelievable, especially after you spent all that time trying to ram Troy down her throat." Taylor said looking over at Sharpay with a raised brow.

"I have my ways," Sharpay said looking over at Gabriella with a smirk on her lips.

When the bell rang Gabriella shot up jumping down from the stage and quickly making her way to the exit. She tossed her backpack over her shoulder and jerked when she felt Sharpay's arm loop in hers. "Hey Girlfriend," Sharpay said playfully.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella said a little nervous as they ventured out into the hall together.

"I really hope that you can forgive me," Sharpay said with a small smile. "I acted like a real big douche."

Gabriella nodded she nervously searched the halls looking for Troy needing to see a glimpse of him or something. "It's alright," she said looking down at her feet which were covered in Blue slippers.

"Great because I have something I want to tell you," Sharpay said with a shrug, "I kind of met someone," she said.

Gabriella paused and looked up at Sharpay with a quizzical look, "You met someone?"

Sharpay bit her lip with excitement as she nodded vigorously. "He gave me a ride home Saturday night and we just started talking," Sharpay said dreamy like. "He said I was beautiful," Sharpay said with a sigh, "It was so magical he walked me to the door and before I knew it his lips were on mine in what was possibly the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life!" Sharpay said extending her arms and closing her eyes she thought about probably reliving the moment again.

"Wow," Gabriella said with a wide eyed expression. "Do we know him?"

"That's the best part!" Sharpay said with a smile as she opened her eyes and looked across the hall searching for someone.

Gabriella looked around the hall and spotted Steven talking to Martha about something. When he spotted her he ended his conversation with Martha and began to make his way over. She could feel her stomach dropping as she winced inwardly. Turning back to Sharpay she was still occupied with the person walking towards them. Looking in that direction she spotted Zeke and waved as he came up to them.

"Hi," Sharpay said with shy like smile.

"Hey," Zeke said with a small blush on his cheeks as he made his way inside the classroom.

Gabriella did a double take as she looked at Zeke disappeared from the door way and then back at Sharpay, "Oh my god, it's Zeke?" Gabriella said with burst of happiness.

"Yeah," Sharpay said with a cheesy smile.

"Oh my god," Gabriella squealed and they both began to jump up and down in the hallway.

"Ladies," Steven said interrupting there celebration. "I'm so happy to see you put your differences aside, you girls make much better friends than enemies."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go, I'll talk to you inside," she said motioning inside the classroom.

"Okay," Gabriella said with a frown as she watched Sharpay go. Turning around she looked at Steven and let out a sigh, "Well you sure know how to kill a mood."

"Here," he said pushing her against the lockers with a wicked smile. "Let me ignite another mood."

Gabriella let out a grunt as she felt her books poke her in the back from inside her back pack. Steven's lips were on hers before she could adjust and she moaned in pain as he crushed his body against her. The moan must have been mistaken as her enjoyment because Steven made no inclination of moving back or adjusting for her comfort. The kiss was hungry and dominating, like Troy's the message behind it was clear, however unlike Troy's urge to claim her for himself. Steven urge was for her to submit to him and prove without a doubt he was an alpha male. People in the halls began to cat call and make noises. They had a crowd, that much was clear and she was more than sure that it was exactly what he wanted.

Steven pulled away releasing her from the lockers and relieving the tension in her lower back. When she looked around she froze as she spotted Troy watching from a distance leaning on one of the lockers across the hall.

"Pick you up after class?" Steven said brushing a curl from her face.

Gabriella's attention shifted and disappointment settled in her stomach as she nodded quietly. As if she had a choice.

Steven smiled and placed another kiss on her lips Gabriella's eyes darted to Troy as didn't move from his position at the lockers. When he nodded she shut her eyes and responded to Steven's kiss as best she could. When it was over he pulled back and walked off into the crowd without looking back. Gabriella relaxed and let out a sigh as she looked over at Troy who still at his distance. When she went to step forward he shook his head and she frowned. Didn't he miss her? Did seeing that upset him? Did he know she didn't like it? Did he think she did?

Troy let out a very low breath as he watched Steven disappear in the crowd. When he looked back Gabriella was gone, already in the classroom. With a shake of his hand he let the two pieces of the pen fall to the ground. Ink was dripping from his hand to the floor, so much for keep his cool; he'd never felt like that before. Never felt rage coursing through veins like that on an instant from watching Gabriella together with Steven. Everything in his muscles tightened and all he could do was think about pulling Steven off of her. He was hurting her, he was making her uncomfortable and there was absolutely nothing Troy could about it. Yet.

Troy let out a sigh and pushed himself off the lockers. If he was going to get past this he was going to have to control his temper. Troy walked into the classroom and reached for a napkin from the teacher's desk to dap at the ink still in his hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriella let out a sigh as she walked through the halls with Steven securely at her side as if she were imprisoned. Walking by the music room she paused as she looked inside to find Kelsi sitting at the piano. "You know what?" Gabriella said looking up at Steven, I think I'm going to skip lunch today and hang out here with Kelsi in the music room."

"Why?" Steven said with a frown, "We could go make out somewhere?" he said with a sly grin, "Come on with all this teasing I'm getting a little eager."

"Please," Gabriella said as sweetly as possible, "I just need some girl time."

Steven frowned as he down at Gabriella and then raised a brow, "Fine," he said with a pout. "I guess we can hang out later."

"Thank you," Gabriella came up and gave Steven a small kiss on the cheek as she walked past him and into the music hall. Looking behind he saw he already left and Gabriella let out a sigh as she walked deeper into the room.

"Hey," Kelsi said with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

Gabriella let out a sigh as she sat down on the bench besides Kelsi, "What are working on?"

"A little something for the musical," Kelsi said with a sigh, "I trying to slow something down, give it a slow build up."

"This?" Gabriella said picking up the music sheet.

"Yeah," Kelsi said with a shrug, "I mean I know I've been super busy with cheerleading but I want to get back into music."

"You should," Gabriella said with a sigh as she handed her back the music sheet, "You're really good this stuff."

"Hey," Kelsi said putting the music sheet up. "Do you wanna help me?"

Gabriella thought about it as she looked at the piano and the music sheets in front of them. "You want me to sing,"

"Come on," Kelsi said with a playful nudge, "it will be like old times before cheerleading and boys," she said with laugh.

Gabriella smiled and then nodded as she took a deep breath and removed her back pack. "Let me see the words."

"You already know them," Kelsi said turning the page in the music book, "It's from Fame, Out Here On My Own."

"Alright," Gabriella said with a smile as she nodded for Kelsi to start, "You're going to come in under or over."

"Under," Kelsi said as she began playing.

The sound of the piano filled the room and Gabriella sat up straighter as she waited for her que, "Sometimes I wonder, Where I've been, Who I am, do I fit in? Make-believing is hard alone, Out here, on my own." Her voice was low and slow coming in tune with the piano as Kelsi adjust the melody a little to guide her.

Kelsi began closing her eyes as she felt the music flow through her fingertips. "We're always proving, Who we are, Always reaching, For that rising star, To guide me far, And shine me home." Kelsi loved at Gabriella and cued her in as they sang together, "Out here on my own"

Troy who been on his way to lunch was drawn in by the sounds, knowing who one of the voices belong too, but needing to see it to believe it. He stood at the entrance of the room watching both girls at the piano, careful not to interrupt.

Gabriella giggled a little as Kelsi nudge her playfully in motivation. "When I'm down and feeling blue, I close my eyes so I can be with you."

"Oh, baby, be strong for me, Baby, belong to me, Help me through, Help me need you," Kelsi sang quietly.

"Sometimes I wonder, Where I've been, Who I am, do I fit in? I may not win, But I can't be thrown," Gabriella said sang as turned the page for the music sheet.

"Out here on my own, Out here, On my own." Both girls held the last note as the music slowly drifted away.

"That was amazing," Troy said as he stepped fully into the room.

"Oh god," Gabriella said jumping with a small freight.

"I've been looking for you all morning," Troy said quietly, "You left before I could talk to you this morning."

Kelsi gathered her music sheets and quietly got up from her seat, "I'm just going to leave you two alone for a moment." Kelsi said quietly as she made her way to the door. "Ryan told me something happened and I'm guess you guys haven't had a chance to talk about it yet," she said patting Troy on the shoulder before making her way out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"So," he said with a deep breath, "you sing too?" Troy voice said with softness as he looked at the piano with wonder.

Gabriella looked at the piano as well and shrugged her shoulders, "I met Kelsi at the hospital the week before my dad died, sometimes she'd let me sing with her. She plays piano for her church."

"Do you even know how amazing you are," Troy said with a smile as he looked back at her.

Gabriella looked away from him and smiled as she looked down at her feet. "This morning when you came into math class I thought you were angry with me," Gabriella said trying not to look up at him. "You didn't talk to me," Worry and anxiety pulled inside her as she waited for his response.

"I'm not going to say I wasn't angry," Troy said bluntly came a little closer to her and placing a hand on the piano, "but I wasn't angry with you."

Gabriella let out a breath of relief as she looked up at him as he stood there with a small smile. Her smile faltered as she thought about Steven, the idea of hiding behind closed doors, Gabriella shifted uncomfortably, "What are we doing?"

Troy shrugged as he looked around the room. "Right now I think we're just standing around," he said looking down at her with a smile. "Well I'm standing," he added with a smile.

"Troy," she said with halfhearted smile.

"We can't just stop talking to each other," Troy said with a sigh, "At the same time I think if I talk to you at all I run the risk of facing Steven insane jealousy, which might not be as insane as I thought," Troy said with smirk as he squatted down so he was looking her in the eye.

Gabriella's cheeks blushed and she looked away from him and up at the posters on the wall. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," he said playfully pushing himself forward as he stood up and siting on the bench beside her. They were close his hand was next to hers almost brushing against it but not quite. She had never felt something as strong as this pull she had to him. Had it always been there? Why hadn't she felt it before?

Troy looked up to meet her eyes and they were both staring at each other with a sudden shortness of breath. Before he knew it he was leaning in and she watching him cautiously. Troy stopped at certain point refusing to let himself move in further, "I never want you to be uncomfortable with me."

Troy watched as she looked back at him with so much wonder and caution at the same time. Take a moment he admired her beauty from this close, he see so much supposed beaut in his life from the passionate flowers that only grow in the hidden gardens of Japan, to mystical wonder of the northern lights. Right now looking at this 18 year old girl who was so guarded, all he wanted was to show her, to help her see it. See how she looked so adorable in those silly pig tails. To hear the laughter it reminded him of when they played in the yard as kids. She was always the Indian because of her braided pigtails. He must have chased her for hours at a time in the back yard, laughing, carefree, and so at peace. "As much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for what you feel."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way,"

"Is there a way these things are supposed to happen?" Troy said with a small laugh, "I mean, I came here because I wanted to feel like my life was more than just a stupid suitcase. You'd be amazed at all the things you stop feeling when you're moving around so much."

"You'd be amazed at what I stopped feeling before you showed up." Gabriella said with sigh as she looked at his lips and then back up at his eyes. "I think I could almost drown in all the things I don't feel anymore."

"Well," Troy said looking down at her hand and gently moving his hand over hers. "We seem to have a lot of things in common for two people who grew up on opposite sides of the world," he said looking up at her. "I'm not asking for the impossible, I'm asking for a chance. I see the pain that's there, it's in your eyes and if you ask me I think it's been there for too long. I want to remind you what's it's like to smile, to be happy and most importantly I want show you what real love can be capable of doing."

Gabriella looked down at their touching hands, the warmth and strength she found in his hand was so much more than anything she'd ever felt. Her hand was buzzing and tingling with sensations she really wanted to give into. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she finally said with a whisper.

"Let me love you,"

The door to the music room opened and Kelsi poked her head inside, "Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that the period going to end in two minutes," she said with a smile as she looked at their touching hands.

"Thanks Kelsi," Troy said with a sigh as he stood up and adjusted his backpack. He watched as Kelsi left the room again. "I better get going no doubt Steven's going to be here any second." Troy said tightly.

"Have you ever been up on the roof by the garden?"

Troy frowned as looked at her oddly with a confused expression, "There's a garden on the roof?" he said quizzically.

"The nature club takes care of it," Gabriella said with small shrug. "No one ever goes up there," she said with a small smile. "I don't think anyone really knows about it aside from the nature club."

"I see," Troy said with a matter of fact expression, "And how does someone like you know about this secret place," he asked grabbing the straps of his backpack.

"Because I like to draw the flowers," Gabriella said innocently enough as she stood up.

Troy smirked as he began walking back wards away from her, "Must be a nice place,"

"Really nice," Gabriella said pulling her back pack over her shoulders, "I might even be there tomorrow."

"Crazy, me too." He said with a wink.

Gabriella smiled as she watched him leave, her palms were sweaty, her heart was racing and she was almost sure her knees were still too weak to move. Gabriella sat back down on the bench behind her with a sigh as she touched her hand he held and caught herself smiling.

Troy walked into the gym besides Chad who been talking about drills. Troy's mind was elsewhere, he was thinking about the faint blush on her caramel cheek, the faint sparkle in her brown eyes. Everything about Gabriella Montez fascinated him.

"So what do you think?" Chad asked as they came to a stop.

"Huh?" Troy looked at Chad quizzically.

"Dude? The plan?" Chad said with a raised brow, "Have you heard anything I said."

Troy felt a slight blush come over his own cheeks, "I'm really sorry."

"And this is what happens when you're struck with the love bug," Chad said with annoyance. "Look, just follow my lead and back me up."

"Sure,"

"And try to keep your head in the gym and not out there dreaming about brunettes." Chad said lastly as he made his way further into the gym.

"I'll try," Troy mumbled as he hurried to catch up.

Chad came over to a group of boys sitting on the bleachers talking randomly. "You guys tired of Steven taking the spotlight? Tired of him making all the plays and never letting anyone else get a chance?"

The boys looked around amongst each other and then nodded as they looked back at Chad.

"Good," Chad said, "we got a plan but this only works if were all in this together."

Troy nodded as he stood beside Chad, "We're tired of Steven pushing everyone around, Let's face it there is nothing about him that makes him better than us. Coming to school should make us feel safe and happy, Steven keeps us scared and miserable and for what? What power does he have that we don't if we stand up together?"

"Yeah, what he said," Chad said as they got the attention of other team mates coming into the gym.

"How are we going to do this?" One of the boys said.

"Easy," Jason said as he came over with a stack of binders, "We learn these; we practice, then for the homecoming game we play."

"What are these?" one of the players said as he opened his binder.

"Plays, designed to help us all develop as better players and closer teammates." Zeke said helping Jason pass them around.

"Man homecoming is this Friday, how are we suppose learn all this?" Came another voice.

"Because we're going to practice," Troy said stepping forward. "We are going to make every moment count, we're in this together and this will only work if we stay together."

"Troy's right the only way to beat Steven out of the spotlight is to work together; we need to designate times to meet up this week every day after school."

"My place,"

"How are we going to keep this from Steven?"

"Leave that up to me." Troy said with a smirk.

"You guys this is going to work." Zeke said with a smile, "When we play at homecoming, it won't just be for homecoming it will be for our individuality, our right to date who we want, to sit where we want, to be friends with who we want."

"And no more dumpster threats," Jason chimed in.

There was a silence that rippled through the whispers as people looked around and considered the possibility. Troy watched the gym doors as he bit his lip.

"Guys come on, now or never?" Chad said holding out his hand. "What team?"

Zeke, Jason, and Troy responded. "Wildcats,"

"What team?" Chad said looking at them all.

"Wildcats," this time it was stronger.

"WHAT TEAM?" Chad yelled with passion.

"WILDCATS!" The boom echoed off the walks and Troy smiled as the surge of pride and excitement.

"Alright put your binders away, let's meet up after school, at Troy's place." Everyone was shuffling around when the gym doors finally opened and Steven came in.

"Close," Zeke mumbled as they walked out onto the court.

Later after school Troy watched as Steven dropped Gabriella off in front, from the window. "So let me get this straight?" Chad said as he watched Gabriella get out of the car. "You kissed her, she likes you, and yet she's still with him?"

"There a method to the madness," Troy said pulling back from the window.

"Mind sharing?" Chad said as he followed him to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"I need to keep an eye on him and it's important that he thinks he's winning." Troy said coming up to the table. "Steven's here with Gabriella as soon as he's gone we can practice. "

"Winning what?" Chad said as he came in besides him, "He's got his tongue down your girl's throat? He doesn't just think he's winning he is winning."

Troy grinned tightly, "Would rather I took my anger out on you or this game?" he said raising a brow.

Chad raised his brow and nodded as he raised his hands in surrender. "Good point."

The front door opened and Gabriella walked into the house looking around the living room quietly taking her phone out of her pocket she opened up her text message from Chad and responded.

_He's gone._

When she heard the beeping noise come from the kitchen she followed it. That's when the rumble of voice hit her and she walked into the kitchen to find 14 teenage boys sitting around her kitchen. "Hi,"

"Hey," they all said in unison.

Chad ushered everyone out to the yard as the boys filed out of the kitchen leaving Troy and Gabriella behind. When the door shut behind them Gabriella let out a breath and held up her phone. "I made him take me for ice cream to give you enough time."

"I appreciate it," Troy said quietly.

"Is this plan of yours going to work?" Gabriella said taking a step closer.

Troy let out a breath as he shrugged his shoulders, "I think it will work if everyone works together."

"You know," Gabriella said leaning on the counter. "You're a lot better with people then you think."

Troy placed a hand on the counter and leaned in to place a light kiss on her lips when he pulled away he could feel a severe ach to do it again. "I have to go practice."

"I know,"

"You know I'd rather be in here with you," Troy said staying put as he used his hand as an anchor.

"Well," she said with a smirk. "Then maybe you should hurry back?" Gabriella said quietly.

Troy smirked as he leaned in again hovering just above her lips spending a second longer than necessary just to be close to her. "I can't wait to kiss you and at the same time I think I could spend forever and day just being this close to you."

Gabriella hand came up and rest against his chest and she lightly pushed at him with a small smile on her lips. "Go practice before Chad comes barging back in here."

"Alright," Troy said with a smile as he watched her while he walked back towards the door. When he was at the door he turned to open it leaving her inside kitchen alone. Just then the front door opened again and her mother came in with three bags of KFC.

"Mom," Gabriella said as she walked over to take a bag from her, "What is this?"

"Troy said he was going to have a few kids from school over to practice, I figured I should bring home dinner to feed a football team if they all eat as much as Troy." She said kicking the door shut behind her.

"They just started practice."

"Good, that gives us time to set up and eat before it's all gone," Maria said with a smirk, "I have a mash potatoes and chicken breast with our names on it."

Gabriella laughed as she followed her mother into the kitchen, with bags in their arms. "So am I seeing things or did Sharpay Evans walk out of your bedroom this morning?"

"She did," Gabriella said as they put all the bags on the table, "We talked about it."

"And?" Maria said as she began opening up bags.

"And she met someone else," Gabriella said with a shrug, "I guess she realized fighting over Steven was ridiculous."

"You're still with this Steven guy right?" Maria said with frown as she folded up the now empty bag.

"Yes," Gabriella said a bit disappointed.

Maria took out another bucket of chicken, "And I take that this boy you wanted to ask you out, has, but you already said yes to Steven."

"Yeah," Gabriella said with another frown, "This boy stuff is hard." Gabriella watched her mother unwrap the food placing things out on a family style manner. In many ways she admired her mother for all the strength she seemed to have and the way she dealt with everything. Granted her mother rightfully had he moments, but for the most part she made sure Gabriella never went without. They managed to keep the house and their lifestyle.

"I wish I could say it gets easier," Maria said as she turned around to the cabinet and took out some plates. "When I was your age I was just as confused, sometimes I still am."

"Do you ever wish to be in love again?" Gabriella said as she looked up at her mother cautiously.

Maria took a moment to consider it and then shook her head, "One great love was enough for me." Both girls were quiet as they looked at the four buckets of chicken on the table. "Do you think I brought too much?" she asked looking at Gabriella with a frown.

"I think we should make our plates before we call attention to all the food." Gabriella said as she took a plate and began serving herself.

"That is a good idea," Maria said grabbing a plate herself. "Give me a drumstick."

The two causally gushed about the food as they made their plates and laughed about how much food they could consume before the boys could smell it.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning when Gabriella woke up she was stunned by white flowers stemming gracefully towards her to show the faint hint of yellow inside on her nightstand that hadn't been there the night before. Under the flowers was a note and Gabriella reached for it opening it to see the letter scribbled across the page in such nice penmanship.

_We're practicing early in the morning every day until the game. Chad mentioned last night that today was 70's day at school, I'll never understand all the reasons behind the foolishness of these draw out costume parties, that said I understand that they are important. _

_These Acacia are to inspire you. Flower power was a slogan used by the American counterculture movement during the late 1960s and early 1970s as a symbol of passive resistance and non-violence ideology. The expression was coined by the American beat poet Allen Ginsberg in 1965 as a means to transform war protests into peaceful affirmative spectacles. _

_I am currently at war and you are the flower power I need to remind me that this war is not one of violence but one of passive resistance. The symbolism behind Flower power was by dressing in clothing with embroidered flowers and vibrant colors, wearing flowers in their hair, and distributing flowers to the public, becoming known as flower children. These particular flowers are called Acacia, which are known to be the flower for secret lovers. I know they will match your chestnut curls and contrast the color and peacefulness in your eyes. _

_-Troy_

Gabriella felt the smile pull across her face as she looked at the flowers again not sure if she were dreaming or awake yet. Getting up from the bed she felt a giddy joy spring though her and she picked up the flowers to hold them close to her heart. Making her way to her closet she grabbed her bell bottoms and a brown shirt she'd gotten at the mall a while back just for today.

Troy looked at his team mates as they sat down in the bleachers going over the moves one last time on the white board. Jason and Troy took extra time to explain how the plays worked and how they could be altered to work their strengths as a team. Everyone was buzzing with excitement and it was more than just the idea of pulling one over on Steven but this sense of teamwork that hadn't been there before, this sense of unity that made the room buzz.

For once since he'd been at East High Troy felt like he was a part of something. Like this was bigger than just his mom or his dad's work. Like what he was doing right now would eventually result in the evolutions of an entire society.

When practice was over Troy and Chad made their way to the science lab where Ryan was waiting to continue working their assignment for their chemistry lab. "So what happened last night," Chad said wiggling his eye brows and looking over at Troy with a curious look.

"Nothing," Troy said as they entered the room where Ryan was currently mixing something's together already.

"You're kidding right?" Chad said grabbing his white coat off the hook and putting it on. "I mean she's right across the hall?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Troy asked as he placed his backpack on the floor beside his feet.

"I think what our friend here is asking," Ryan said removing his goggles and looking over at Troy with his best serious face. "Did you take a field trip across the hall?"

Troy looked at Ryan as he scribbled something down on his notepad and then at Chad who was adjusting the goggles over his head. "I still don't know what you're-"

"Sex," Chad said finally as he firmly placed his goggles over his hair, "Seriously, you're and 18 year old boy, how do you not think about it all the time."

"I actually need to talk to you about that." Troy said watching as Ryan adjusted the Bunsen burner.

"You dig her?" Ryan said with looking up at Troy and then at Chad, "I think she's into you, too. It's kind of a no brainer after that part."

Chad came to the table and placed his notebook down, "Yeah I mean, what do you want to know exactly?" Chad asked watching Ryan pour something red into something blue.

"When your with Taylor how do you handle your...feelings?"

Chad and Ryan stopped and looked at each other. Chad looked back at Troy and took a deep breath. "I can be super helpful, but when you ask me stuff, you need to be real specific."

Troy rolled his eyes as he sat up a little straighter, "Fine, yesterday when I was in the kitchen with Gabriella I was having…" Troy winced as he tried to explain in motions as he pointed his hands downward towards his pants, "feelings."

"Oh," Chad said with understanding, "You mean like in your pants feelings?"

"Yeah," Troy said a little uncomfortable.

"So not okay with where this conversation is going," Ryan said standing up a little straighter.

"Did you ever have the sex talk?" Chad asked Troy.

Troy shifted a bit in his seat. "What exactly constitutes a sex talk?"

"You know when your parents awkwardly sit down with you and talk about sex like they don't know what fucking is and say incredibly dumb shit like the birds and the bees." Chad said blankly.

"Yeah, personally I've never understood that metaphor; I've never seen a bird fuck a bee." Ryan said returning to his notes.

"That's because whoever said that was snorting some good shit," Chad said in a low voice. Ryan chuckled and Chad turned his attention back to Troy. "You know what intercourse is right?"

"Yes, I know what sexual intercourse is," Troy said calmly.

"Oh yeah," Chad said nodding his head slowly. "Tell me what you think it is?"

Troy let out a sigh began to rattle off he definition. "Sexual intercourse also know as copulation or coitus, is the insertion and thrusting of a male's penis into a female's vagina for the purposes of sexual pleasure or reproduction."

"That was beautiful," Chad said with blankly, "Now I'm going to need you to close your legs and pull down your skirt because your pussy's showing."

Ryan shook his head as he continued to work quietly.

Troy shook his head in annoyance and confusion, "Then what am I suppose to say," he asked tossing his hands up.

"One its called sex, not any of that cop-pollution or tortuous," Chad said holding up his index finger. "Two the only time you're doing it to reproduce is if you're married other than that the only reason people do it, is for pleasure."

"Why don't you just hand him a club and tell him to drag her to his bed by her hair." Ryan said looking up at Chad with disgust.

"Because that's just sexiest."

Ryan rolled his eyes and looked over at Chad in disbelief. "Look," he said turning to Troy, "What you're feeling for Gabriella is normal because you like her. It doesn't mean you have to act on it and you shouldn't do anything without her consent. The in your pants feeling is going to happen a lot, you're just going to have to learn how to either hide it or handle it."

"Life was easier when my best friend was my mother," Troy said slouching as he rested on his left arm.

"Next time you say that make sure no one can hear you," Chad said with a shrug.

"There's nothing wrong about being friends with your mom," Troy said sitting up again.

"If you're a girl," Chad said quickly shaking his head.

"I'm going to go get some water; I'll see you at practice." Troy said choosing to avoid this conversation.

"Later,"

"Later," Troy said gathering his bag and making his way out of the classroom. Walking down the hall he shrugged his backpack over his shoulder and let out a sigh as he made his way to the water fountain. Just before he approached the water fountain he was pulled hard into empty classroom.

Troy dropped his bag to the floor and pushed back coming to hard stop as he smelled the faint scent of jasmine. Breaking crush of their weight against the blackboard he stopped them with his left hand his right hand on the small of her back holding her to him. "You alright?" he asked gently looking down as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah," she said standing up a little straighter, "I didn't expect you to react so fast."

"Habit, normally being grabbed is bad thing." Troy said gently as he loosened his grip.

"I wanted to say thank you for the flowers," she said pointing at her hair.

Troy smiled as he looked down as so the white flowers tucked into her hairband. "You look wonderful," he said looking down at her loose fitted peasant shirt and purple vest.

"Why didn't you wake me this morning?" Gabriella said staying close ever after his hand fell to his side from behind her.

"Because you looked peaceful," Troy said with a small smile.

"Yeah but," Gabriella said quietly as she pulled his the front of his shirt so he was low enough to her lips, "Maybe I could have said thank you properly."

"As oppose to saying it now?" Troy said with a raised brow, "What's the difference?"

"The difference," Gabriella said pulling him closer so her lips hovered under his, "is the level of satisfaction." Gabriella lips gently pressed against his parting slightly to take his bottom lip between her teeth as she nipped at it.

Troy let out a gasp as he felt her hand press against his chest and the other snake up his neck to hold him to her as she continued to tease and taste him with her lips. As gently as possible he used his hand to take hold of hers pulling away quickly and letting out a moan as he felt the loss of her touch.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked looking up at him a little confused.

"Nothing," Troy said with a small smile as he looked at her hands. "I think you're forgetting I'm new at this and as much as I do enjoy it, I think I might be a little too excited."

Gabriella eyes grew wide as she quickly looked down then back up, "All we did was kiss?"

"And in a nutshell that's about as far as I've ever been." Troy said with a serious look as he tried to defend himself.

"Are you saying that you want to?" she said quietly.

"Are you saying that you want to?" He responded slowly.

"I asked you first." Gabriella said standing a little straighter.

Troy licked his suddenly dry lips, "What I'm trying to say is," Troy paused as he looked down at her hands. "I want to but I not sure how or if I'm ready that?" he said looking back up into her brown eyes. "I might be really bad at it and I don't want you to be disappointed."

Gabriella's smile grew as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips gently. "I think you'll be just fine," she said with a small smile.

Troy smiled slightly and looked back down at her hands, "Your hands are so small."

"I'm a girl." She said with a smirk.

"I know that," He said with a small laugh as he leaned forward and kissed her lips just as the bell rang.

Gabriella deepened the kiss as they hungrily strive for satisfaction. The sound of people in the hall made them pull apart. Troy looked around the empty classroom and let out a sigh, "We need to be better at keeping our secret."

"How much longer?" Gabriella said with small pout.

"Till Friday,"

"Troy it's only Tuesday," she said with a laugh as they made their way into the hall.

"Trust me I know," he said as he picked up his back pack and pulled it over his shoulder.

Gabriella smiled as she waved before making her way down the hall to her locker. Troy watched her go with a clenching feeling his gut. He wished he was going with her, he wanted to walk her to class, to hold her hand in the hall, to see her smile after he kissed her in front of everyone. Turning around he made his way off in the opposite direction once she was out of his sight.

Gabriella turned the corner peaking slightly to watch as Troy stood there, she could feel his eyes on her. Leaning against the locker she let out a breath and actually swooned. A small smile pulled at her lips and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey," Steven voice sounded as he touched the back of his knuckles over her arm.

Gabriella jerked and look around the corner to see Troy had gone, "Steven? I thought you said you wanted to practice your free throws this morning?" she said a little relieved that she and Troy parted ways.

"I did, but perfection is perfection," he said with a sigh was he slinked his arm around her. "I'm always best before the big games if I lay low and just relax."

Gabriella nodded as she began walking with him, "Do you think we will win?"

"Baby," Steven said placing a hand over his heart, "Not only are we going to win but I have a hunch you and me are a shoe in for homecoming king and queen."

Gabriella let out a sigh as she watched everyone around them. People made an effort to move out of their way. Steven lazily walked her to class, When she got to the door Steven decided to lay a big kiss on her lips almost making her fall back as she tried to pull away gently.

"How about I come over tonight, I know your mom's working late and we could watch a movie or something."

Gabriella had to stop herself from gasping out loud, not only was her back yard destined to be crawling with the basketball team but she knew or something meant. "How about we go to a movie instead?"

"Nah, much rather cuddle up on a couch with you," Steven said.

Gabriella tightened her smile afraid she'd frown and give herself away. "Okay," she said with a small nod. "What do you want to watch?" she asked killing time while she freaked out inwardly.

"Anything, you preferably." He said leaning on the wall.

"Right," Gabriella said tucking her hair back a little.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." He whispered placing a small kiss on her lips before walking off.

Gabriella let out a breath as he disappeared into the crowd of people moving in the hall. She made her way inside the classroom and sat down next to Taylor who was writing something down from her book. Her hair was stick out in a fro, she looked like one of those bond girls from the movies. Her white hoop earrings and orange jumpsuit with white vest, she hadn't seen Sharpay yet but she already knew she couldn't wait.

"You and Steven make a cute couple," Taylor said with a tight grin.

"You're a really good friend, please don't start lying to me now," Gabriella said leaning back in her chair.

Taylor sat up slowly and looked back at Gabriella, "What's going on."

"I have a secret and I need to trust you," Gabriella said quietly.

"Trust away," Taylor said turning to face her as the teacher began taking attendance.

Gabriella took a deep breath as she swallowed her fear and leaned so she was sure not to be over heard. "Troy and I kissed,"

Taylor's mouth fell open and she quickly shut it before drawing attention to herself. "What happened?"

"We kissed again," Gabriella said with a slight smile, "and again," she said with a giggle.

"Wow," Taylor said pulling back as she brought her hands up to her mouth to hide her own shock face. "Oh my god, Look at how happy you are, you're glowing."

"That's not all," Gabriella said in a low tone, "Troy, Chad and Zeke are planning something for Friday's game."

"Chad told me they were switching it up." Taylor said with shrug, "he didn't say anything other than that."

"Their phasing Steven out," Gabriella said softly, "They've been practicing every morning and after school. I'm not quite sure what the plan is but their all in on it."

"Sounds like a big move." Taylor said looking around to make sure they weren't overheard.

"It is," Gabriella grabbed Taylor's hand to get her attention. When she had it she leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Troy and I are secretly dating until Friday when whatever his plan is falls through."

Taylor sharply turned to Gabriella, "Who are you!"

Everyone turned to see what the commotion was and Taylor and Gabriella awkwardly looked around at all the curious faces. "She wants to dye her hair pink." Taylor said with a shrug.

Gabriella smirked and shifted in her seat a little. When everyone turned around Gabriella turned back to Taylor with wide eyes and nervous tension.

"A week ago you were single and the school slut, now you're dating two alpha males and your popularity from your YouTube video is unnerving," Taylor said as she placed her hand flat on the desk. "Maybe that was your rock bottom?"

"Really because it feels like I'm in rock bottom."

"Troy," she said nudging her playfully.

Gabriella cheeks blushed and her smile stretched across her face as she hid behind some hair which had fallen over her shoulder.

"If that is rock bottom someone needs to tell Lindsey Lohan and Amanda Bynes their doing it wrong." Taylor said with a small laugh.

"Troy makes me giggle and blush," Gabriella said holding up one hand, "Steven makes me want to hurl in my mouth." Gabriella frowned as she looked at Taylor, "Troy says I have to hold out until Friday."

"What happens on Friday?" Taylor said with a questioning glance, "I mean Steven isn't just going to fall back and let this be, he's going to be furious especially if the game goes the Chad hopes it does."

"I don't know but Steven wants to come over tonight," Gabriella said with a deep breath, "I don't know what to do?"

Both girls face forward as they watched the teacher begin class, Gabriella bit her lips as she thought about her dilemma and Taylor quiet worried if her best friend had bit off more than she could chew.

Troy quietly climbed the steps to the roof, looking out at the space he took in the view of Albuquerque. "Wow," he murmured to himself as he climbed the final two steps that left him on the roof top. There were two windows looking down into class room below. One was the science lab, the other was the art room.

Troy looked up and saw an oddly paced gazebo. It was box shaped and covered in vines and flowers. Walking over to it he looked around at the details up here. The gardening supply, the boxes of unplanted flowers and the potted flower beds that were blooming with flowers. Coming to the entrance he stopped. There she was her hair down his white flowers intertwined with her headband and her lefts tucked under her as she drew. "Wow."

"Hey," she said with a smile as she looked up at him, there was a trance of worry laced with the happiness on her face and Troy raised a brow questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"You know, in the three weeks that I've been here I've learned that when you say nothing it never means nothing," Troy said coming over and taking a seat next to her on the floor.

Gabriella let out a small laugh as she turned slightly so she could face him. "You're very receptive."

"I have to be when you live in a tent in middle of nowhere most of your life."

"Is that really what it was like?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"It's enchanting," he said with a small smile, "It's not for everyone, but it has it charms."

"Like what?" Gabriella said pushing some hair from her face.

"Like waking up with the sun, listening to the animals late at night while drifting to sleep, learning when someone deflecting a question," he said nudging her slightly.

"Steven wants to come over later," Gabriella said quietly, "He wants to watch movies and stuff." She added slowly.

"Well we can practice in the gym," Troy said with a sigh, "It's probably easier that way for your mom that way. She brought a lot of food yesterday."

"Troy," Gabriella said placing a hand up to his lips to quite him, "Normally when a boy says they want to do stuff," Gabriella said making sure she had his attention. "They mean fooling around."

"Fooling around?" Troy repeated.

"Sex," Gabriella said quietly.

"Oh." Troy face fell and he looked away and back out at the view of the surrounding neighborhoods. His breathing stopped his heart felt like it stopped too. Everything was still and he was suddenly hit with an odd feeling. He only knew her for three weeks and he felt these emotions he almost had no control over.

"But I'm not going to," Gabriella said quietly. "Troy I don't want to be with him, I don't want to go to the dance with him. I want you, I want to go to the dance with you, even if you can't dance or if you don't know the importance of any of it I want you. I think I have since the first day you moved in. Since the day you left even."

Troy looked back at her and in one swoop he took a breath and leaned in to kiss her, his lips smashing into hers as he held her cheeks in his hands. He felt her hands come up at once to hold on to him as he kept pushing forward, without knowing it she was on her back and he was hovered over her kissing her passionately.

"Alright, alright," she said with a laugh as he made his way for her neck. "Troy," she giggled giving his shoulder a soft squeeze.

Troy pulled away and got up from the ground reaching his hands out for to help her up from the floor. "Dance with me."

Gabriella was dusting off her clothes when she shot up and gave him an odd express. "What?"

"Dance with me," he said holding out his hand.

"Troy you can't dance?"

"Maybe not to music but I can dance because I'm happy," he said taking her hand and pulling her close.

Gabriella laughed as she let him pull her in, his hands held hers as he began to swing them around and move around like he had ants in his pants. Gabriella let out a laugh as he began to twirl her around. Both of them laughing and moving to an invisible beat of joy.

Troy bent down lifting her up bridal style and spinning. Gabriella leaned back in his arms free and enjoying her wind in her hair as they moved. She felt incredible in his arms, she felt indestructible and totally combustible at the same time.

Troy laughed as he took moved around the roof top with her in his arms. Her tiny frame against his chest, her arm around his neck for support, he never felt like this before. Looking down at her now he didn't know how he ever missed it. Why he hesitated, why didn't kiss her the moment he had the chance. So much time wasted and yet he felt like they had so much time together.

The laughter dyed down once he put her down, her body sliding against his solid form. They stood there quietly chuckling to themselves as he moved forward and she moved back playfully. Gabriella hit the beam of the gazebo against her back and was startled Troy however kept moving forward and in an instant she was trapped between that solid beam and his solid form. Leaning up she small kiss on his lips and when she pulled away he moved forward taking her lips again and deepening the kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriella moved into the booth at the dinner, she forced a smile as Steven placed an arm around her. By now she'd changed out of her clothes. She was no longer in her bottoms and brown shirt, Steven had requested that she change out of her costume before they went to a public place. With a grim smile she picked up the menu and looked at the different meals. Her fib about Troy having the Kelsi over for date had work and had afforded her at least a night out of the house, according to Troy they only need until 7 after that they'd be in the clear to come back to the house. Gabriella looked at the clock on the dinner wall. It was only 4:05.

"You look gorgeous,"

"Thank you," Gabriella said giving him a sideway glance as she offered a smile.

"So we need to talk about your dress for homecoming, what are you wearing?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I have this yellow dress in my closet that my mom brought me for last year's homecoming."

"You're kidding right?" Steven said with a raised brow. "You need to buy a new dress, I want you to sparkle." Steven said lifting her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on her knuckle. "I want people to see you as beautiful as I do."

Gabriella lightly pulled her hand back, "Steven why am I beautiful?"

Steven furrowed his brow as he looked at her with a strange understanding, "You have really nice curves, your hair smells nice, and you have a great rack." He said leaning in closer to see down her shirt.

"Yeah, but, what about my personality?" Gabriella asked.

"Fat girls have personalities, you have beauty." Steven said taping her chin with his finger.

"Steven," Gabriella said with a frown.

Steven let out a sigh, "Fine, what do you want me to say Gabs?" he said moving his arm and picking up his menu, "you know some of the best conversations I've ever had have been with you."

"I don't understand you," she said letting out a sigh and leaning in the booth. "You're a really great guy when you want to be and yet you chose to be ass."

Steven arched a brow, "Watch it," he said cautiously.

"Or what?" Gabriella said placing her hands on the table, "You'll stiff me with the bill?"

"What is wrong with you?" Steven said dropping his menu as he turned in his seat to look at her.

"Nothing," Gabriella said biting her lip a little as she looked back at the menu.

Steven let out a sign and shrugged his shoulders, "You on your girly thing or something because I can't exactly figure out why you're doing this?"

"Doing what?" Gabriella said deciding on the cheeseburger and closing the menu in hopes that the waitress would come by sooner.

"You're different," he said eyeing her with suspicion, "I remember when you use to just talk about your dad all the time."

Gabriella furrowed her brow, "My dad died, Steven." There was an awkward silence between them.

"I know," he said quietly, "you use to talk a lot more is all."

"I'm talking to you now aren't I?" Gabriella responded a little confused as to what he meant.

"Yeah," he said closing his menu, "We just use to talk about more stuff and I feel like all we do now is hang out."

Gabriella eyes widen, "Steven I'm not going to sleep with you,"

"No," Steven said with a sigh, "I know that," he said quietly.

The waitress came over and Gabriella was quiet for a moment not sure how to process Stevens admission. She watched as he ordered her a salad and got himself a burger.

"Wait," Gabriella said before the waitress walked away. "I'll have the same as he is no salad."

Once the waitress was gone Steven taped his thumbs on the table and then looked over at her. "I'm Sorry," Steven muttered, "Most girls just order a salad and drink water when we go on dates. I sort of just expect it."

"I'm a big girl, I can order for myself." Gabriella said quietly as she looked back at the silverware. "Steven I'm confused."

Steven looked at her with a classic wicked smile he wiggled a brow, "Well if you think Sharpay would be into it I wouldn't mind helping you get unconfused."

"Ew," she said blankly as she looked at him.

Steven let out a sigh and looked over at her with a frown. "My parents are getting a divorce," he said quietly.

"Oh," Gabriella said lifting a hand to place it over his. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not like no one saw it coming," he said with a shrug, "I just, thought I could talk to you about it."

"You know you can," she said quietly.

"Can I?" Steven said looking at Gabriella with a curious expression. "I mean you have no idea how much I miss what we had, I know you miss it too. You're always sending me looks and you're always wearing things just to get my attention. You're always running off to that stupid Jungle freak whenever you get the chance."

Gabriella stilled as she took her hand away slowly. "Steven,"

"Did you really think for one moment that I don't know what's going on?" Steven said narrowing his eyes. "I'm not that stupid."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry I want you to be with me." Steven said pounding on the table.

Gabriella jerked and sat up straighter, "Steven I am with you,"

"No you're with him," Steven said with a frown. "I'm the one that's confused Gabriella. You tell me that you want me and then you run around behind my back with him."

Gabriella's body went into full alert, her body buzz, her cheeks flush as she looked around the dinner, there was a family in the far left and the waitress was talking to some guy at the front counter. Worry spiked inside her and she instantly wished she were anywhere but here in this dinner sitting next to Steven. "What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me what he's up too." Steven said turning to face her as the waitress brought them their drinks.

Gabriella mouth fell open as she shrugged her shoulders. "He isn't doing anything,"

"Don't fuck with me Gabriella,"

"I really don't know what he's up too," Gabriella said with frown, "We're just friends."

"Friends," Steven said with tight grin, "You kiss your friends like that." Steven pulled out his phone and placed it on the table between them.

Gabriella looked down to see her and Troy up on the roof her body pressed against the Gazebo beam and Troy's lips on hers. "Steven, please," she whispered.

"You were supposed to be with me," Steven said quietly as he turned his attention to the salt shaker on the table.

Gabriella remained quiet as she sat there watching his glaze as he picked up the salt shaker and tipped it over.

"What are you college plans?" he asked causally, "Some big fancy art school?"

"I'm not sure yet,"

Steven picked up the fork and let out a sigh, "You're a senior Gabriella, and you should have figured this out by now."

Gabriella wasn't sure how to respond her eyes still trained on Steven as he ranked the fork through the salt grains on the table. When the waitress arrived she let out a break as she smiled at them and placed their burgers on the tables. Once the waitress left them again Steven grabbed Gabriella's hand placed it on the table with her palm facing up.

"Steven?" Gabriella said cautiously.

"Now I think since you adore drawing so much the decision about art school should be easy," Steven said as he dipped his finger in his water glass and then dapped her skin in her palm. "What do you like about drawing the most?"

"It helps me express myself," Gabriella said calmly as he drew something in her hand with the water. "What about you and your college plans?" she asked trying to get his attention again.

"Well, funny you should ask," Steven said turning her hand over and pressing it into the salt, "I am counting on the homecoming game win to bring out the scouts and hopefully get me a nice scholarship to a University where I can get away from my parents. Trouble is your little boyfriend has something up his sleeve and I think he's going to be a problem."

Gabriella winced from the rough and firm hold he had on her hand, "What are you doing?" she said in panic.

"You leave you two choices here Gabs, listen to m very carefully," Steven said as he reached into his water glass and pulled out and ice cube, "If you scream I'll have to snap his Achilles tendon, which as you know he'll never recover from," he whispered as he leaned into her a little. "Or," he said turning her hand over "You could be quite and the worst I'll do to him is keep him benched for the big game," he said quietly.

"Wait what are you doing?" she said watching him in horror.

"Watching you make a choice for me," Steven said pressing the ice cube in to her hand. Gabriella whimpered as she bit her lip, her body jerked in pain and his other hand clamped down over her shoulder as he leaned into whisper in her ear. "I would love to hurt him, go ahead if you scream I'll stop."

Gabriella gritted her teeth as she lowered her head and winced as she felt the pain shoot up her arm. The sting in her hand was a vibrate bite the cold burning her flesh; she could feel the skin sizzling almost as it decreased in temperature.

"Have you ever heard of the Ice and Salt Challenge?" Steven asked as he closed her hand over the ice cube and firmly held it crushing her hand and causing her to gasp. When she didn't respond he continued. "A group of really stupid teenagers are taking part in dangerous trend of chemical chicken that can result in permanent damage to their bodies." Steven said as he looked around the dinner and then back at her with a smile.

"What do you want?" Gabriella said looking at her hand and feeling the burn on her hand.

"To send a message," Steven whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek. "You know they say that adding salt can drop the freezing point of ice as low as 0 degrees Fahrenheit, resulting in severe injuries to the skin, including frostbite. Do you think that's possible?"

Gabriella opened her eyes as she watched her hand held shut in his grasp tightly compressing the ice cube into her skin.

"Think about the relief, why should you put up with all the pain in this relationship? What has he done for you? Why should you do it all?" Steven whispered in her ear as he pressed the ice into her palm.

Gabriella took a deep breath as felt the cold sweat wash over her, the sickness to her stomach. Shutting her eyes she blocked him out of her head. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of wining something over her.

"Did you really think I wouldn't see you two together, that I would know you spent your entire lunch break making out with him like some little slut on the roof?" Steven whispered as he pressed the ice deeper into her skin.

An inward groan sounded from her throat as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes, "Does your message have a point," she said between gritted teeth, "because I'm not going to scream."

"Think about your art; think about your precious art school?" Steven said with a raised brow. "Your mother will be so sad, not only did she lose her husband the love of her life but she has a looser for a daughter, a chump who willing to throw it away for a jungle boy."

Gabriella winced as he pressed it harder into her skin the noise of the dinner in the back ground as she heard the bell go off for the oven, the ring of the cash register and the murmur of people talking to one another. She couldn't move under Stevens's firm hold with his right hand firmly closing the ice cube in her hand and his left hand tightly on her left shoulder stopping her from moving suddenly.

"Think about the burning, the mark, the damaged skin, which has to be up to a second degree burn by now. Think about it, this is Troy's fault." Steven said with a frown, "I'll make it easy all you have to do is say stop."

Gabriella shook her head as she gritted her teeth again, "fuck you."

"Fine," Steven said quietly as he frowned, "you win. I'll bench him." Steven let go of her hand and pulled back as Gabriella lurched forwards dropping the ice cube from her hand immediately and looking at the burn in her palm of a giant red X.

"I got to get going; I hope you enjoy your lunch," He said throwing some bills on the table, "You know despite the outcome, this was fun," Steven said pushing some of her hair back so he could see her face.

Gabriella jerked back from his touch her breathing quick and labored as she fought off the anger and pain inside her.

"Tell you what, if you keep seeing Jungle Boy, the next time I come across a fork in the road I'll make the decision while that ice cube is pressed up against that pretty little face of yours." Steven said with a smirk as he got up from the booth.

Gabriella watched as he left the dinner and didn't take her eyes off of him until he was in his car and reversing out of the parking lot.

Troy and Chad high-fived once the door was shut on their last team mate to leave the house that evening. "The game is two more days away and the team is looking great," Chad said with fist pump.

"This is actually going to work," Troy said with a faint smile.

"The guys and I were talking about it and we decided to throw your name in for homecoming king," Chad said with grin, "We think you should have the full high school experience."

"King of what?" Troy said leaning on the post at the bottom of the staircase.

"The school," Chad said with a laugh as he adjusted his backpack, "The homecoming court."

"I not sure I'm fit to be king," Troy said with a smirk, "You guys are doing the work."

"Troy," Chad said with his hands clasp together, "You're too nice for your own good."

The keys in the door triggered Gabriella's return and Chad said his goodbyes as the door opened and she made her way in.

"Hey," she said quietly as she looked at Chad and then towards Troy. Her eyes were red, her features pale her right hand was wrapped in a napkin.

"What happened," Troy's face fell instantly.

Chad eyes drifted to her hand and he frowned as he moved towards her, intent on seeing what was underneath the napkin.

"It's nothing I'm fine," Gabriella said with a low voice as she back away from Chad's advance.

Troy looked at both of them with crossed look over his features in one swoop he grabbed her hand and when she didn't fight him he unwrapped it. A sharp intake coming from both boys as Troy revealed the bright red burn in her hand. There was a blister already festering and a hardened shell was forming over the edges of it. "This is frostbite," Troy said looking at Gabriella with a worried look on his face.

"Ice and Salt?" Chad said quietly looking at Gabriella with sympathy.

When she nodded she avoided Troy's glaze, her frown tight on her lips as she continued to hold her still burning palm out for them to see.

"Did he do this to you?" Troy said quickly.

"He does it to everyone, it the last part of the hazing process," Chad said looking at Troy, "Everyone on the team gets one."

Troy brows rose as he looked back at Gabriella's hand. "You're joking." Troy said turning to face Chad.

"Wish I was," Chad said lifting up the left side of his shirt and exposing a small faint X scar on his torso. "Some of them can get really bad."

There was silence as Troy's face fell and his insides spun, clenching his stomach he stopped and suddenly let the rage engulf him. That burn had been meant for him. No doubt about this was Steven's way of jabbing him where it hurts. By hurting her, but taking advantage of her, by putting her in pain. "I'll kill him," Troy said sharply as he began moving to the door and pulling it open.

Gabriella grabbed his arm with her left hand and pulled, "Troy please don't!"

"Dude," Chad said as he also held Troy inside the house by grabbing his right side, "She's right, you can't!"

Troy looked at either one of them and then outside in driveway at his truck. All he had to do was find him, find him and kill him, snap his neck or run him over with his truck. With a final huff Troy shrugged out of their gasps and turned to make his into the house. "What are we suppose to do?" he said looking at Gabriella who was holding her hand tightly and wincing. "Does it hurt? scale of 1 to 10, 1 being no pain."

"A very big 10," she said sinking down to the first step.

Bending down Troy scooped her up lifting her up from the steps and headed upstairs.

"What should I do?" Chad called as he stood at the bottom of the steps.

"See if they have first aid kit, I need Lidocaine or Neosporin or Cortisone cream and gauze." He said rushing up the stairs, "and Tylenol or Ibuprofen for pain."

Chad dropped his back pack and ran to the bathroom in the hall.

Troy rushed to the bathroom down the hall, and sat her down on the closed toilet as he turned on the water and began to test it for temperature. "How long were you exposed?"

"3 minutes?" Gabriella said unsure as he held out her hand to him and watched as he put it under the warm water.

"Shit," Troy hissed as he motioned for her to keep her hand under the water.

"Troy it burns," Gabriella winced.

"I know," he said dropping to his knees and opening the cabinet to look for a first aid kit.

"Got it," Chad said at the door.

"Thanks," Troy said opening the box and pulling out what he needed. "Alright, give me your hand, Chad give me that towel."

Chad handed him the towel and Troy gently patted the skin. "Why did he do this to you?" Troy said looking up at her as he tore open a packet with his teeth and began smearing it all over the burn.

"He saw us on the roof," Gabriella said with a wince, "He said if we don't stop seeing each other he'll do it on my face the next time," she said as she used her other hand to wipe away a tear.

"He is never going to do that to you," Troy said looking up at her, "I'm never going to let him close enough to try it," Troy added with reassurance.

"So, what are we going to do?" Chad said crossing his arms as he watched Troy and Gabriella.

"This is going too far, this ice and salt crap is dangerous," he said beginning to wrap her hand in gauze.

"Steven is a god; his father is a big shot in this town, no one is going to touch him," Chad said as he leaned on the door frame. "If it were that easy he'd be gone by now but Steven knows how to use the system."

"Yeah well now I'm here," Troy said with a firm frown, "I know a few systems of my own."

Troy looked at her gaze wrapped hand, then up at her face which was a little paler and tear stained. His shoulders slumped as he took in the moment. He was going to let this happen to her, he wasn't going to let someone get away with this.

"Troy," Gabriella said cautiously, "I don't want to be the reason this plan doesn't work, everyone has been doing so much," Gabriella said with frown.

"Everyone has worked hard, but you're done," Troy stood up and placed his hands on the bathroom sink. "If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he's gonna get."

"I thought you said you didn't want to fight him?" Chad said placing his hands in his back pocket.

"Doesn't matter what I want anymore,"

"Troy you're gonna get kicked off the team," Gabriella said wincing as she held her palm up.

"Like I was ever going to play anyway, I maybe a little naïve, but I'm not stupid." Troy looked up in the mirror and shrugged his shoulders.

"What about your scholarship?" Gabriella said quietly.

Troy let out a laugh and looked back at Gabriella with a smirk, "I have 4.5 grade average, I think I'll bounce back."

Gabriella frowned as she bit her lip and looked over at Chad, "So what do we do?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, **

**I don't know if you guys have figured this out or not. I know I've hinted it and said it to a few of you, but I am currently working on self-publishing a Kindle book through Amazon. The original story is Here Comes Trouble, I've taken it and rewritten it, changed a lot of things and well the 2****nd**** draft is finally done. Right now my sister is proof reading it and then I'll make corrections and hand it off to my next friend who will be giving it a final (or not) read through. This weekend I've been working on the cover which is a lot harder that it sounds. I just wanted you guys to know because I know I didn't post last week and I don't want people to think I'm not writing. I am. **

**I'm also working on two new story ideas for you guys one is 8 chapters in and the other one I just started last weekend. I'm also doing a Blog if you want to follow my writing journey the Blog is called Behind the Pages. I write about the book, these fan-fiction stories and my life as I'm pursuing this self-publishing road. **

**I also wanted you to know that you guys are a big part of the reason I'm doing this. I want to share my experience because I know like me many of you are also writers and since I'm reading up on all this self-publishing stuff (Seriously l have like 7 books I'm reading late into the night hours) why not talk about it? Why not share about the things that are easy and the things that are hard? The things you guys might want to know some more on? Or the things that simply happen to me and are so funny stupid that the least I can do is make you laugh? **

**So I guess what I'm saying is this is me opening a door, if you have questions? Comment? Concerns about my sanity (it is questionable at times) or just want to check out what else I'm working on I'll be blogging about it. **

_**And now back to the real reason you tuned in. **_

Troy picked at his red shirt as he walked besides Gabriella through the parking lot, his face was tight from the makeup she painted on his cheeks. He had red and white marks under his eyes, "What was the point of this again?" he said looking at Gabriella in her red tang top and white shorts. Her hair was in pig tails with red and white ribbons in it.

"I told you its Spirit Day," Gabriella said as she pulled his hands away from his face. "Stop touching it."

"You know when the native American went into battle they wore face paint as well to symbolize their ancestors and the spirits they believed would keep them safe," he said looking down at the red upside down triangle on her face with white whiskers.

"Okay, well on Spirit Day, everyone dresses up in the school colors." Gabriella motioned to their red and white clothing, "The best couple dressed up gets free admission to the big game along with popcorn and other refreshments."

"So in other word we're rewarded for out battle art with junk food and free tickets to a basketball game?" Troy said trying to wrap his brain around it.

"It's not battle art, it's just face paint," Gabriella said as rolled her eyes, "Why do you have to be so weird."

"I'm not the one with a cat on their face," Troy said with a raised brow.

Gabriella shook her head as she reached her hand down for his and looped her fingers between his, "It's supposed to be cute," she mumbled.

"It looks ridiculous," Troy said as they climbed the steps.

"Gabs," Chad called as he ran up the steps, his hair was out at all ends and spray painted red his face had white whiskers and a white nose.

Troy's eyes opened a little wider as he took in the bright red and white cheerleading outfit on Chad, "Is that a skirt?"

"I don't know what's more traumatizing that he fits in my skirt or that he's going to be in the yearbook like that?" Taylor said as she walked up the steps behind them, "Seriously what am I supposed to tell my kids?"

Troy smiled as Gabriella let out laugh; holding out her hands to offer Taylor a hug. The girls began to comment on each other on their outfits, which were very similar only Taylor had decided to use lots of white eye shadow and bright red lipstick. Chad soon began posing and in no time the phones were out and everyone was snapping photos.

Troy spotted Sharpay and Zeke who were walking their way; he noted quickly that they were holding hands. Raising a brow he watched them approach the group.

"I can't believe you're wearing that," Sharpay said as she came up the steps in her cheerleading outfit and tiara.

"Why are you wearing a tiara?" Troy asked.

"Because I'm funning for homecoming court," Sharpay said looking at Troy with disbelief, "Your voting for me right?"

"I guess, what are your intentions after you win?" Troy asked.

"It's not that kind of election," Gabriella said towards him, "It's more of a popularity contest, like a beauty pageant?"

"You know that native-"

Gabriella held a finger to his lips cutting him off, "Just vote for the prettiest girl and call a day, okay?"

People began to laugh as they started making their way inside the school. Troy reached down and took her hand in his as they walked down the hall, people stared, and mumbles were faintly heard. Gabriella felt her face hot and red from the attention. "People are staring?" Gabriella said leaning into Troy.

"Does that bother you?" he said looking down at her and losing his grip on her hand, "we don't have to hold hands."

Gabriella panicked and gave his hand a tighter squeeze, "If you let go, I'll kill you."

Troy chuckled as they made their way down the hall, which were wildly decorated, they came to a stop at table were a pig was present. Troy looked down at the pink animal, "What is this?"

"It's a Kiss a Pig Contest," Sharpay said as she got behind the table were Kelsi was already seated.

"Yeah it's for the Cheerleading squad's new uniforms next year," Kelsi said leaning down to pat the pig on the back, "his name is Charlie."

"Should I ask?" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"The jars are for teachers," Gabriella said pointing at the jars. "We select four or five individuals that we think the students would enjoy watching kiss a pig. Then we have the students vote. The one with the most votes has to kiss a pig."

"And the pig's name is Charlie?" Troy asked with a raised brow.

"Stop trying to find the logic in it, just enjoy it," Gabriella said pulling a little on his arm.

As they walked down the hall Troy spotted another table with bight signs that read "Human Bowling;" Troy looked back at Gabriella with smile, "And this?" he said with a wide smile as he looked at all the colors and the signup sheet on the table.

"They pick out four students that will sit on a skate board. Each student has helmets elbow and knee pads." Gabriella said leaning on the table a little, "Then they set up ten plastic pins in a Bowling formation and have a group of students push the student into the plastic pins from a distance." Gabriella explained.

"And the group that knocks down the most pins wins?" Troy asked as he looked at the colorful posters and pictures up from last year.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded as she looked at the pictures with a smile.

"Let's do it?" Troy said with excitement.

"What?"

"Name one reason why we shouldn't?" Troy said picking up then pen and jotting their names down.

"Oh my god, you've lost your mind," Gabriella said as she laughed behind her hand hiding her smile.

Troy chuckled as he looked back out in front of them as they continued on their way down the hall. When they got to her locker she finally let go of his hand to work the combination lock. Troy leaned against the locker besides hers, "How's your hand?"

"Stinging like a bitch," Gabriella said as she held it up so she could rest her books in her arm and avoid using it.

"I think we should have told your mom?" Troy said quietly.

"No," Gabriella said looking over their shoulder, "If we tell my mom, your plan is ruined we need to get into his locker, the sooner we know what his secrets are the better."

"High school is complicated," Troy said looking down the hall and seeing Steven coming their way, "Make me a promise?"

"I already told you I'd teach you how make mac and cheese," she said with a laugh.

"Hey," Troy said a little bit more seriously to catch her attention.

When Gabriella faced him she saw Steven in the distance, "Troy I don't want you to fight, you told me you didn't want to," she said quietly.

"Just promise you'll go to class," Troy said quietly.

Gabriella's protested died on her lips when his fingers came up to move a strand of hair from her face. She wanted him to come with her, she wanted to avoid Steven altogether, she wanted Troy not to get hurt.

"Hey," Steven said in Gabriella direction.

Her eyes stayed locked on Troy's not ready to face the ugliness she knew was coming their way. Troy's blue eyes softened for a second right before they hardened, "Go to class."

"Hey," Steven repeated, "What the hell do you think you're doing jungle boy?" Steven said coming in and giving Troy a shove. The shove pushed him into Gabriella and Troy wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her against him cushioning her impact rather than pushing her into the locker.

"Troy don't," Gabriella said when he loosened his grip as gently moved her aside.

"Better listen to her jungle boy," Steven said with smile, "Wouldn't want that nasty little burn to get worst."

Troy turned around and held his hands up in surrender, "I don't want to fight you," he said calmly, "In fact I'm willing to set aside our differences and talk about this man to man."

"Oh yeah well I don't see a man here," Steven said with a laugh. The hustle of the hall around them was slowing down as Chad and Taylor showed up coming to stand besides Gabriella. "What are you doing with my girl?" Steven said with a raised brow, "Or at least my sloppy seconds?"

Troy kept his eyes on Steven, "If it's me your mad at then be mad at me but don't take it out on her like a coward."

"You got a lot nerve jungle boy," Steven said coming up to Troy face, "I thought I told you to stay away from her?" Steven shoved him again and this time Troy hit the lockers with a thud that made the hallway stop.

"Troy," Gabriella's voice was soft behind him as Taylor held her back from going to his side.

Troy pushed himself off the locker, "I don't want to fight you,"

People were stopping to watch, a circle was forming.

"Really because from I'm standing it looks like you do," Steven said angrily as he looked past Troy at Gabriella.

"You're a slut!" Steven said with snarl from where he stood, "A two timing shank whose just making her way through the entire basketball team," he said looking back at the crowd.

"Lying sack of shit," Gabriella darted out and Chad reach in grabbing her as she kicked air in an attempt to reach Steven.

"Hey," Troy said pushing Steven back up and into the lockers, "This isn't about her and you know it."

"Oh yeah, then what's this about jungle boy?" Steven said pushing himself off the lockers.

"You," Troy said pushing him against the locker again, "You're nothing but a bully."

Steven pushed himself off the locker coming at Troy with full force only to sail past him as Troy moved out of the way. Steven flew through the crowd behind them. People pushed and shoved until he was back in the circle staring at Troy with annoyance. "It's gonna feel great when I finally kick your ass,"

Steven held up his hands in fist as he came closer to Troy, the first swing hit Troy in the jaw and he turned slightly as slight sting bit him and he felt the blood on his lip.

"What's the matter, Jungle boy?" Steven teased.

People who were watching began to whisper around the circle. Troy stood up again and stared at Steven as he held up his fist again, "Steven," Troy said calmly, "I'm giving you a chance to end it." When he came at Troy again, Troy grabbed his fist and turned as he pulled it behind his back and shoved Steven face first into the lockers. "Doesn't feel so good when the tables are turned does it," Troy said holding Steven there against the locker as he tried to get back up.

"You can consider yourself benched jungle boy," Steven said between clenched teeth.

"Let's get a few things straight," Troy said using both hands to turn Steven around and lift him from the floor and pin him to the locker. "I said I didn't want to fight you not that I wouldn't," Troy said coming in close to Steven face, "I don't give a rats ass about playing basketball, but I do give a rats ass about my friends, about my team, and about her."

Steven's hands held onto Troy's arms for support as the people around them began to clap. "That ain't nothing but a piece of ass up for grabs," Steven said as he struggled to wiggle his way free from Troy's hold. "I'll make your lives miserable," Steven spat out.

"Word of advice from me to you, hurt her again and the only shot you're gonna have is hiding under a rock and praying I don't find you," Troy said pulling him away from the locker and slamming him into it again.

"This isn't over," Steven grunted through clenched teeth as he stared at Troy.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Troy let go and Steven fell to the floor. Troy turned around to make his way back to Gabriella when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he caught Stevens wrist and pulled it back, "Give me one reason I shouldn't break your wrist?"

"Troy," Stevens eyes widen as he looked at his hand and back up at Steven. There was a fear in his eyes his life almost flashing in front of it.

Troy let go of his hand and watched as Steven nursed his hand. Without hesitating Troy pulled back and head butted Steven in nose. Knocking Steven to the ground and setting off a roar of celebration around them. Just then the coach came running through the crowd blowing his whistle. "Bolton, Rogers! Break it up!"

Stevens hands came up to his nose as he tried wiping up the blood, there was so much. "I think you broke my nose," he cried out as he looked down at all the blood.

"Don't touch her again," Troy said in stern tone standing over him.

"Got damn it you two," Coach said look at Steven then Troy, "How are we going to get through this game on Friday if you two are trying to kill each other."

People were hollering as they began to disburse, Troy turned around to see Gabriella standing there beside Taylor and Chad the three of them looking ridiculous in their spirit day outfits. "You alright?" Troy brought his hand up to his neck as he rubbed the tense muscles in his shoulder. Taking a quick look he saw the coach helping Steven up from the floor and people booing him as they walked by.

Gabriella lurched forward placing a kiss on his lips; Troy who was caught off guard stumbled back wrapping his arm around her waist for support.

When Troy pulled back he smiled as he looked down at her, "I told you to go to class?"

"Even if it meant going down in flames at this point I wouldn't leave your side," Gabriella said pulling on his shirt to get better reach of his lips.

"Come on, get to class people," the teacher called behind them, "Bolton get over here, someone get Rogers to the nurses' station."

Troy frowned as he let Gabriella go pushing her away from him slightly, "Go to class."

Gabriella hesitated as she looked over at the coach and Steven who was leaning against the locker holding his face.

"Later, our spot," Troy said with a reassuring smile.

Gabriella nodded and turned letting Taylor led her away to class.

Troy turned around and followed as coach led the way down the hall, he was seated in the principal's office. Watching as one of the secretaries stood at the main desk filling out paper work. His eyes looked around the office cautiously taking in all the machines and all the events going on. He watched as a woman talked on the phone at her desk as another man type into his keyboard never looking way from the screen. He was quickly forgetting why he ever wanted to go to high school.

"Hey,"

Troy looked up at the secretary who was filling up paperwork; she was smiling at him while leaned over a bit.

"You're that homeschooled boy aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me," Troy said with a sigh, "the jungle boy."

She let out a small laugh as she looked at him, "High school isn't as much fun as you thought huh?"

"No," Troy said with small smile, "I can honestly say I never want to do this again."

"Welcome to the high school experience," the woman laughed as she looked at him with a smile, "So are the rumors true?"

Troy looked up at her nervously, not quite sure what to say.

"You're going up against Steven Rodgers."

Troy's eyebrows shut up as he looked around the room in surprise.

"We hear about everything," the woman said waving a hand, "trust me from what I hear it looks and sounds as though you're winning,"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't get it, if everyone knows he's a problem why doesn't someone do something?"

"Because his father has money and writes out really big checks with everyone name on them," the woman said in a small whispering voice Troy could hear. "It's an awful truth but in this day and age, we have to keep up with funding."

Troy nodded as he leaned back in his chair.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys,

The link to my blog is on my home page, I tried posting a link to it but it would show up.

anais

Gabriella waited impatiently on the roof standing under the gazebo fidgeting with the hem of her shirt she let out a sigh as she check the stair case again. Chad told her he seen Troy in science so he hadn't been suspended. Their free period was almost over and she been up here for a half an hour waiting. Looking back at her father's watch she let out a sigh as her fingers gently touched it tracing its face. Wondering how many times her father touched the rim, adjusted the time, and tapped his watch when he was hurrying her and her mother out the door.

Gabriella gently reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek and leaned against the beam as she looked up at the blue sky. "So much for that normal senior year?" she said towards the sky. There was a sharp sting on her hand and she winced as she opened it to see the gaze wrapped around tightly. Last night she hadn't been able to draw, write or even mange to hold her spoon without wincing. It be a while before she could use it again, if it ever healed. Looking at it now she felt a new surge of anger well up inside her. It wasn't fair.

"How bad does it hurt?" Troy asked as he came up from her left.

"Troy," she said feeling a flood of relief, "Where were you? I was worried."

Her red nose was still as bright as this morning and her whiskers although they had the slightest smug were still intact and Troy held back his smile as much as he could. She was adorable in a silly punk kind of way. He liked her a lot, a dangerous kind of a lot. His father had once told him that women had a special power, they mastered in the art of driving men crazy for centuries. At the time he thought his father was joking around the campfire but here standing on the roof after having gone to three different grocery store in the last 20 minutes and then race to the lab to mix up a bunch of stuff into a soothing paste for her burn. Just because when he saw her he wanted to make her smile, he wanted her to feel better and he wanted to take care of her. He'd never felt like this before.

"What is that?" Gabriella asked looking at the zip lock bag of some yellow looking waste.

"I had to stop in the lab and put this together for your burn."

"What is it?" Gabriella said looking at it curiously.

"Turmeric Paste," Troy said reaching for her hand and gently ushering her over to the bench under the gazebo, "I also got more gauze and stuff to wrap it in."

"What is Turmeric Paste?" Gabriella said looking at him curiously.

Troy smiled as he began to unwrap her hand, "It's one those long explanations," Troy said with a shrug.

"I'm not going anywhere," Gabriella said with a small smile.

Troy examined the burn, frowning as he looked at the blisters and colors. "It's one of the great healing tips for burns. Turmeric has a special healing power and is a great antibiotic. It is native to tropical South Asia."

"And what, you just have it laying around?" Gabriella said a little skeptical.

"No but, it's really popular in Indian cooking, all I had to do was find the right grocery store," Troy smirked as he looked up at her. "Turmeric paste is very effective on burns and is a highly recommended remedy to treat burns."

"How do you know about this?" Gabriella said watching as he reached for the bag and pulled out some of the pasty looking substance, "It smells like mustard."

"That because Its active ingredient is curcumin and it has a distinctly earthy, slightly bitter, slightly hot peppery flavor and a mustardy smell," he said with a smile as he rubbed it gently on the burn, "My dad taught me about it in India when my mom burnt her hand on one of the big cooking pots she took off the fire. Turmeric has been used in India for thousands of years and is a major part of Ayurvedic medicine. It was actually used as a dye first and then later for its possible medicinal properties."

"You've been to so many places," Gabriella said watching him carefully and trying to keep her hand still. "Must be hard staying in one boring place like this?"

"Not really," Troy said looking back up at her and smiling softly. "I like it so far, despite the few obvious reasons to hate it."

"Like what?" Gabriella said lifting her hand to smell the paste on her burn and wincing as she pulled it away from her nose.

"Money," Troy said with a raised brow, "Everyone's obsessed with it."

"But your family has money, your mother writes books about your travels?" Gabriella said feeling a cooling sensation on her palm.

"We do, but it doesn't rule our lives," Troy said with a raised brow, "Material things have never been a thing for us, we don't buy things we can't put in a duffel bag and walk across a river with," he said with small chuckle.

"Wow it feels good," Gabriella looked at her burn in flexed her palm a bit, "Why are you not going into the medical profession?"

"Because hospitals give me the creeps," Troy said reaching for her hand so he could look at it.

"And schools don't," Gabriella said countered.

Troy raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her with questioningly look. "A classroom is wherever there is student learning something that didn't know before," Troy said with a small smile. "I like teaching, I think it's a good use of my time."

"You'd be good at it," Gabriella said quietly as she stared at him in wonder.

Troy smiled back and then looked back at her hand, "I figured out something for the school. A way to earn money for now so that Steven father doesn't have so much pull."

Gabriella leaned back a little in surprise, "What is it?"

"Engraved Bricks," Troy said with a proud smile.

"You're going to have to give me more than that Troy," Gabriella said looking at him oddly. "I'm not that smart."

"Don't say things like that," Troy frowned, "Everyone is smart in their own way, just because you don't understand something doesn't make you any less smart."

Gabriella blushed as she looked pulled her feet up onto the bench and wrapped her non-burnt hand around them facing Troy with the burnt hand in his. "Okay, what about engraved bricks is the answer to our problems?"

"Homecoming is all about school pride right?" Troy asked as he leaned forward on the bench, "Why not give people the opportunity to leave their mark!" Troy said standing up and turning to face her.

"Leave their mark? On an engraved brick?" Gabriella said curiously not sure she understood.

"We sell engraved bricks or ceramic tiles that will be used in a school walkway or courtyard, or to decorate a wall." Troy lifted his hands up indicating the Gazebo, "Why not move the garden down to the court yard?"

"Cause it gets better sunlight up here."

"Not if we build a green house," Troy said with a smile, "All we have to do is partner up with a brick-engraving company. Then during the homecoming ceremony, heck even after we reach out to alumni of the school and let them know that they could leave a piece of themselves behind by buying one of the bricks."

"Where would we get the money to build a green house?" Gabriella said with frown as she looked back at her hand.

"Me," Troy said with a shrug.

"You," Gabriella said looking back at him with a raised eye brow.

"I built a green house in Chile with my mom and a tribe so they could grow their own food that wasn't contaminated by a virus. Plus I think this will looks great on a college applications since I won't be doing basketball after all," Troy shrugged. A moment passed and Troy stood there watching Gabriella as she was quietly thinking about the information he just handed her. "Say something?" Troy asked a little nervous.

"Troy this might work?" Gabriella said quietly, "We have to go downstairs right now and get this idea into the principal's office." Gabriella jumped up from her seat on the bench.

"Wait," he said with a chuckle, "I already talked to him about it."

"What did he say?" Gabriella said with an excited edge on her voice.

"He loved it," Troy said with a smile, "he said it was worth a shot."

Gabriella leaped forward her mouth covering his in a kiss as she pressed against him a smile on her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down closer. Troy let out groan as his hands came over her waist holding her still at a distance.

"One more thing," he said pulling away from her.

"What?" Gabriella said looking at him in amazement.

"I told him you would draw it out, he's letting us revamp the entire courtyard for the project," Troy felt her skin under his thumbs as his hands rested on her hips. "This could end up getting you a scholarship."

Gabriella jumped up instantly her legs wrapping around his waist and Troy let out a grunt as he caught her his arms wrapping around her firmly to hold her in place, "Troy Bolton, I love you."

"I love you too," Troy said with a smile as he looked up at her and laughed at her drawn out white whiskers and red painted nose.

"I am so sorry I've been so mean," Gabriella said looking down at him and touching a little lock of hair that hovered over his forehead. "If I had just given you a chance we wouldn't be in this mess and we wouldn't have wasted so much time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I've enjoyed getting to know you like this," he said more seriously as he turned around to place her on one of the beams in the gazebo.

"Like this," Gabriella looked down at herself, "I haven't looked like me since you got here, I use to act different."

"Different how?" Troy asked.

"You know like a cheerleader," Gabriella said with a smirk, "I use to wear makeup all the time and get all dolled up for no reason. I was nicer and less starved for attention, I was really pretty."

"You still are really pretty, you don't need all that stuff," Troy said reassuringly as he smiled at her, "I like the way you look, even when you paint it to look like a tabby cat," he said looking at her with a warm smile.

"Yeah but," Gabriella bit her lip a little as she shrugged and looked back up at him, "I've never met anyone like you," she said looking away again. "It just makes me wish I would have held out or just stopped trying so hard. If I knew you were going to be so-"

"Stop," Troy said brining up a hand so he could lift her chin up and meet her brown eyes. "I'm not in love with that Gabriella, I'm in love with this one," he said quietly. "This amazing girl in front of me who made the mistakes and now knows who she is because of them, I am not the same Troy I was 10 years ago, I'm not the same Troy I was a month ago when the idea of seeing you after all that time terrified me."

"You were scared of me," Gabriella smiled.

"I can barely think straight half the time I'm around you," Troy said with laugh.

"Want to know a secret?" Gabriella said with a playful smile.

"What?"

"Me either," Gabriella said with a small giggle.

"Hey I have an idea," Troy said dropping his hand to wrap around her waist, "Let's go out."

"Out where?" Gabriella said placing her not burnt hand on his chest.

"I don't name a place and I'll take you there," Troy said with a shrug, "Chad says girls like dates."

"Wait," Gabriella said caught off guard, "Are you getting your dating advice from Chad? You're talking about me to Chad? Is that why you looked like some kind of beach boy the other night?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Can we just forget that last statement?"

Gabriella let out a laugh as she leaned back the sound coming deep from inside and coming out light hearted as she filled the air with giggles and obnoxious laughter. "Oh my god that night in the living room, please tell me they weren't teaching you how to flirt with me."

Troy closed his eyes and his head fell forward softly colliding into her chest as he let out and groan of embarrassment.

Later that night Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi all waited in the arcade of the movie theater, "I have been to a movie in a while," Gabriella said pulling out her phone and responding to her mother's text about the movies. They had all gone home to change and she met up with her mom as she was walking down the hall from the bathroom. She was excited about seeing Chad's pictures and even gave her a knowing eye when she saw one of her and Troy cheek to cheek making warrior faces.

Gabriella blushed when her mother eyes glanced up at her and lingered a little longer than she necessary. There was a small glassy look in her eyes not one of disapproval but one of genuine relief and happiness. Gabriella put on a green summer dress with a jean jacket, the topper was wearing a small heeled wedge that really made her causal look just a step above going to the movies with friends to going to the movies with a boy. Gabriella felt another blush on her cheek, she was at the movies with a boy. That boy was Troy.

Her eyes linger up to where he stood in line with the other boys at the concession stand. He was wearing white undershirt and blue dress shirt that was buttoned up loosely at the top leaving three buttons undone. With a sigh she turned her attention back to the girls who were now talking about the last time they went to the movies.

"Last time I was here Zeke and I were just friends," Sharpay said with a sigh as she leaned back on the wall.

"God, all this new boyfriend infatuation is making me sick," Taylor said crossing her arms, "I can't wait until you're all bored and annoyed as I am."

"But you guys one cutest spirit couple?" Kelsi said with a raised brow.

"I know," Taylor said.

"Tonight is date night," Gabriella said with a smile, "You can't be annoyed with him tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Taylor said trying to hide her smile.

Troy moved up in line with Chad, "Look at them, I bet their talking about us."

"Isn't that bad?" Troy said as he watched Ryan look up at the menu.

"No," Zeke said with a raised brow as he examined the girls, "No one is frowning, just your woman." Zeke turned back to Chad and pushed him playfully in the shoulder.

"Not cool," Chad warned as he craned his neck to see Gabriella patting Taylor on the shoulder as Taylor laughed. "It's not serious."

Troy watched the guys as they all placed an order for popcorn and soda, Troy who wasn't sure what to get, got the same thing. When they came back to the girls they were laughing about something and Troy came over to Gabriella to offer her popcorn. "I wasn't sure what people get at a theaters so I just ordered what everyone else got."

"That's fine," Gabriella said taking the bucket of popcorn from him. They both stood there awkwardly as everyone else paired off and began talking. "Does this feel awkward to you?"

"Yes," Troy said letting out a breath.

"It is isn't it?" Gabriella looked around at every one else and let out a sigh as she watched them all holding hands. As if on cue she felt Troy hand reach for hers and she smiled, "So this is like your first date?"

"Officially," Troy said nodding and looking around the theater, "I mean I vaguely remember movie theaters, the concept of dating back then was kind of not relevant."

"Remember when our mom's brought us here to see the Rugrat's Movie," Gabriella said looking over at Troy who frowned and thought about it for a second. "I think I remember something like that."

"You spilled your soda in my lap so it would look like I peed my pants," Gabriella said with a shrug.

Troy winced as he raised his shoulders, "Did I mention how horribly sorry I am for the way I acted?"

Gabriella laughed as she nudged him playfully, "It's alright," she said told him as she started making her way to the arcade, "You ever played an arcade game before?"

"Believe it or not, yes I have," he said following her as she made her way over to one of the machines. Gabriella turned back to face him as she took a few steps backwards.

"You any good?"

Troy shrugged as he looked down at the pop in his hand, "We spent a month in California and there are lots of arcades by the beach where we took surfing lessons."

"You know how to surf," Gabriella said coming to a stop when her back hit the machine.

"Yeah," Troy said coming to a stop right in front of her with nothing between them but the popcorn in her hand. "Did you want to play a game?" he asked motioning up to the sign that highlighted the game system.

"Only if you're ready to cry when I beat you one handed," Gabriella said playfully hold up her burned hand.

"You're on," Troy said reaching in his pocket for change.

Taylor and Sharpay were talking when Kelsi nudged them and pointed in the direction that Troy and Gabriella disappeared in, "Check it out," she said.

Sharpay who was in the middle of explain her manicure routine couldn't help the smile on her lips as Gabriella and Troy stood side by side at the video game each of them concentrated on the game at hand. Making their way over the girls began cheering Gabriella on and not to be out done soon enough the boys were cheering Troy on in this battle of the sexes that was happening as they filled their free time before the movie.

Laughing Gabriella held up her shoes in her hands as Troy lifted her from the truck and placed her down softly on the pavement in the driveway. The rain was pouring down and Gabriella and Troy ran across the driveway and up the walkway as Troy looked though his keys.

"You got it?" Gabriella said laughed as she held her hand up to block the rain from falling in her eyes. They were already soaked because be as soon as they got out of the theater it was already pouring. They had to run to the car now they were standing outside of the house and she couldn't stop laughing.

"Got it," he shouted pushing the door open as a bright streak of lighting lit up the sky.

Gabriella screamed as she hurried inside laugh as Troy shut the door behind them. The house was unusually dark and Gabriella let out a sigh as she began looking around, "I think the power went out?" she said flicking the light switch and not getting anything but darkness.

Troy walked into the over to the switch after and flipped it with no success as well, "Looks like it."

"I'm going to go check the phone and call my mom," Gabriella said walking past him and almost tripping.

Troy reached out to steady her, "Right," Troy said making sure she was alright be letting her go. When she was ahead of him he plucked his shirt off his chest, hearing the suction sound as it separated, not really adjusting for his comfort but he deal with it later. "I'm going to sweep through the house to be on the safe side."

Gabriella nodded and began reaching out her hands to feel her way into the kitchen. Troy followed her not needing to hold his hands out like her. His eyes adjusted to the dark well enough and had learned to see more at night just out of survival instinct then necessity. Coming through the kitchen as she made her way to the phone he came over to the sink were the windows were to the backyard. Troy reached up and locked them shut. Turning around he watched as Gabriella held the phone up to her ear.

"There's a dial tone," she said with a shrug.

"Good," Troy said looking around the kitchen again, after he check the back door and relocked it he waited until Gabriella was on the phone with her mother before heading out to inspect the rest of the house.

The living room was clear the basement was empty and coming back up he heard the faint murmur of Gabriella still on the phone with Maria, she was telling her about the movie. Troy made sure the front door was locked again before quietly taking to the stairs. It had become a habit of his to make a sweep through the house each night before turning into bed. It made him feel safer knowing that he locked everything twice. He was almost positive that Maria and Gabriella never thought about checking the locks, he always managed to find something opened or unlocked.

As a benefit to his nightly checks he also knew the house like the back of his hand. He knew the fifth step on the staircase creaked unless you moved over to the left. He knew that there were 18 windows in the house, and that 15 of them could be opened. He also knew about the drafts that came into the house, he was also aware of which way the air circulated. These were just skills that were generally useless to everyday teenagers who wouldn't know what to do with them. But, because he was different he always knew his surroundings, one of the most important rules about living in the jungle is that you were only as good as your knowledge of the land.

Troy closed the door to Maria bedroom after checking the windows inside and then moved to the bathroom, when he was sure he'd check the house top to bottom he made his way back to his room as he began to undo his shirt. He could smell her perfume in the air; she must have come up and gone into her room to change. Troy let out a sigh as he walked into his room and began peeling off his shirt as he slid it off his arms. Coming to a stop he heard a noise behind him and he froze, taking a breath he turned around and looked out into the empty hall way. Raising a brow he reached for the hem of his white undershirt and lifted it over his head. When he pulled it off he heard the noise again and decided to walk across the hall to her closed bedroom door.

"Hey," he said knocking on it lightly on the door, "You alright in there?"

When he didn't hear anything he placed hand on the door knob. When he braced himself to turn the knob he felt a hand slither around his waist and he instantly turn around to grab her, his own arm slithering around her waist has he lifted her from the floor. Gabriella gasp as she wrapped her legs around him clung to him as he held her against the wall.

"Why are you sneaking up on me?" Troy said playfully. Her hair was still damp and wet as it hung around her face in ringlets and her green dress clung to her body. Troy eyes had a good view of her cleave from where he held her it would only be an inch away if he wanted to place a kiss there and he wanted to place a kiss there. One of the straps from her dress fell over her shoulder in the exchange and sight of her so messy was doing something to him.

"Where you expecting someone else," Gabriella said with a small smirk, "I wanted to thank you for tonight, I had a good time," she said looking down at him in the dark.

Troy loosened his grip on her and put her on the floor still holding her against the door, against him. "I had a good time too," he said telling himself to take a step back. Only he couldn't listen to the little voice inside his head, at the moment there was another voice and he was much more interested in what it had to say.

"So is this the part you where you kiss me good night, tuck me into bed and tell me to have sweet dreams?" Gabriella said in low voice as she looked up at him with a raised eye brow.

Troy leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, pausing to hover over her lips both of them were now quiet as they listen to the sound of each other breathing. Slowly Troy's hand came up to her fallen strap and he gently let his fingertips brush her skin as he pulled it back up and over her shoulder. When his eyes returned to her she was staring at his lips and he leaned down to place a kiss there.

The kiss was chaste and sweet at first as he intended, just enough so that he could taste her. He just wanted to have some kind of memory of her imprinted on him so he could satisfied that inner craving that had been getting stronger. Troy pulled away their lips separating and before he could get further he came back in for another kiss not quite ready to say he had his fill.

Gabriella's hand came up against his bare chest as she felt his muscles move underneath her. She inched her hand downward toward the buckle of his pants and he instantly grabbed her hand in his left one and pined it to the door. Her lips parted from the shock giving him full access to her mouth. She pushed herself against him grabbing his right hand and placing it over her breast, Troy grip tighten around her causing her to gasp against his mouth. Moving his hand from her breast he reached down and let his hand pull up her dress and touch her bare stomach as he placed his flat hand against her abdomen while he pressed her against the door.

She felt the solid wood behind her as his lips traveled downward onto her neck then her cleavage he wasn't allowing her to move from that spot and the idea of being held there against the door by him made her insides begin to burn. The warm pool between her thighs was getting moist and slick with the anticipation of his actions. He was so strong and so possessive that she felt powerful and helpless at the same time and she liked it.

Gabriella's free hand reached for the door knob and before she knew it he had pulled her to him as the door opened and they made their way inside. Gabriella let out a moan as she felt the bed behind her knees and Troy took his time on her neck tasting each piece of revealed skin. Gabriella hands lifted and he bent to lift her dress over her head leaving her standing in front of him in her green bra and panties.

Troy took a step back admiring her form, her hips, the swell of her breast and the linger taste of her skin on his lips. Gabriella reached for his pants pulling him closer and at the same time pulling the belt from his pants and tossing it to the side. As soon as she got his pants opened she dipped her hand inside took hold of him stroking him in a quick rhythm.

"Gabriella," he said in a harsh whisper as he reached for her.

"Just let me," Gabriella whispered as she came closer to his lips. Her lips pressed gently against his as he closed his eyes getting lost in the feeling of her touch, he felt the something inside him building up. He could feel his body quivering from her touch, shaking in a state of pleasure. She pushed his jeans down all the way until they were bunched up at his feet. Before he could say anything she pushed him so he tumbled over on to the bed landing with a soft bounce.

Gabriella came to the edge of the bed and Troy reached forward his hands wrapped around her pulling her closer as she took his bottom lip lightly kissing him slowly and fully. Nothing would ever or could ever compare to this single moment. This feeling of needing more and having all he could have at the same time. She climbed onto the bed so she was straddling him as she sat on his lap. Her breast literally at his chin like an offering from the gods, begging for him to taste, tempting him to place his mouth there. Troy leaned forward placing his hands on her back to hold her to him as he placed a kiss on each breast.

"Have you ever put a condom on before?" Gabriella whispered.

"I've never done anything like this before," he said looking up at her, "I really don't even know what this is."

Gabriella smiled as she leaned over still sitting on his lap and opened her night stand. She pulled out a small package and brought it back to him handing it to him so he can see, "It protection, to keep us both safe."

"I know what it is, how to use it is the problem," he said with a small smile.

Gabriella slowly got up taking the condom and opening it to pull it out of its packaging. She then took his penis and rolled the latex over his shaft making Troy moan at the same time as she used the warmth of her hand to grip him and roll the condom down all the way to the base. Standing up Gabriella removed her panties and climbed back on top of him so she was again straddling his lap. "Are you okay?" she asked watching his facial expression, his eyes were shut and jaw was clenched tightly.

"Yeah," Troy said opening his eye to look at her, "Just trying to get grip here."

"Stop it," Gabriella giggled, "The point of this is to let go and not think about it."

"That's impossible," he said looking down at her; Troy took a deep breath letting it out in a long drawn out sigh. "It feels like your trying to kill me."

Gabriella reached down in between them and adjusted him at her entrance, "Ready?"she said softly.

"Yeah," he said looking up into her brown eyes. Troy felt the wet warm feeling wrap around him slowly making its way down until all of it was inside her. He took another deep breath, he could feel something right there on the edge and he shook as his hands shot up to hold her in place so she wouldn't move. "Slow down,"

With a soft laugh Gabriella wiggled a bit in his lap and he groaned as his hand took hold of her hips to stop the movement. "You feel really good to me two," She whispered placing her hand over his, "if I go any slower we'll never get to the best part?"

Troy felt her hands grab his and she and she pushed herself up to come back down on him. Troy eyes rolled back as he his hands were opened wide as they gripped each curve and slid along her skin. Gabriella reached behind her and in an instant she was pulling off her bra, that thin layer that still had something to hide disappeared and Troy now sat there with all of her exposed to him.

There was a moan that escaped her lips as she took a deep breath; his kiss on her neck was leaving tingles in areas she couldn't even image. His hands shifting on her body was like fire he was lighting inch by inch all over her skin. She burned for him, she yearned for him and in a few moments she more than willingly come for him if he kept kissing and touching her the way he was. "Troy," she said hoarsely as she pushed him back so he was lying down. He instantly brought his hands to her waist and when she came up he pushed her down. The move was so quick both of them froze at the pressure that jolted inside them. Then she came up again and again he used his hands to bring her right back down on him harder than before. Slowly she began to repeat this at a quicker pace both of them moaning and shaking as they moved faster. "Troy," she said a little louder her mouth hung open and he his grip got tighter as he pulled her down and she grinded into him. She came down to him grabbing at him and pulling him up in a fight her lips found his and with one more arch of her hips she began to spasm profusely.

At the sound of his name on her lips, at the feel of her pull him closer, grinding against him completely he felt a burst of pleasure, a wave of lust and desire that crashed through him and left his knees weak in its wake. He felt the flooding feeling of something warm spreading through him. "Oh my god," He said between clenched teeth as he held onto her. The floor moved, everything seemed to just fade out momentarily and when everything subsided he could only hear the sound of the rain outside and there breathing. Suddenly there was a calm that seemed to take over he could feel a change in his body he was suddenly tired, dehydrated and he intense sensitive and aware that he was still inside her. It felt so good and hurt at the same time he was sure how he'd ever be able to move again.


	24. Chapter 24

Troy sat at the kitchen table looking at his cereal. He woke up short after they both fell asleep in her bed his; quietly he gathered his clothes and made it back to his own bedroom where he stared up at the ceiling until the sun came through his window. Going to sleep was pointless, he felt wide awake. Lifting a spoon full up to his lips he mindlessly chewed on his food while thinking about last night and Gabriella.

"Good thing the power came back on this morning," Maria said as she walked into the kitchen, "I was afraid I was going to be reading a book all day instead of watching my stories."

"Stories?"

"She means her soap operas," Gabriella chimed as she walked into the kitchen. Troy eyes jerked as he looked up at Gabriella who was wearing a pair of really short torn jeans and black tang top with a plaid over shirt that hung open. Her hair was braided into two long pig tails and she wore a cowboy hat. The dressing on her hand was also gone.

"Well don't you look cute," Maria said taping Gabriella black cowboy hat. "Western day today?"

"You know it," Gabriella said with a smile as she turned to look at Troy who was staring dead at her, "What time did you get up this morning?"

"Didn't sleep," Troy said coolly as he watched her walk over to the fridge. His eyes zeroed in on her hips the way she swayed a little more the shift that suggested she might be sore. That made things inside him perk up, the idea that he made her sore. He liked it.

"That's a shame, I slept like a baby," Gabriella teased as she brought out the orange juice. She was careful with her right hand, she didn't put too much weight on it she kept it out of her mother sight. "You're off tonight?" she asked looking up at her mother.

"Yes," she said lifting a cup of coffee, "I was hoping we could watch a movie, something scary. Order a pizza and pop some popcorn."

"Oh my god that sounds good."

Troy frowned as he looked at both women conversing in the kitchen. It was almost as if nothing had happened last night. He didn't know what he was expecting but it felt strange that it was just another morning. Gabriella walked over and handed him a glass of orange juice and he took it with a nod.

"Hey mom," Gabriella said on way back to the counter to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah," she said placing her coffee cup down and reaching for some bread to make toast.

Gabriella poured her orange juice, "You're alright with me and Troy dating right?"

Troy spit out his orange juice as soon as possible looking up at both women as he moved back from the table before he made a bigger mess. "Wow," he said more to himself.

"I'm alright with it," Maria said with a small smile, "Is Troy alright with it?"

Gabriella turned back around to face Troy, "Troy?"

"Yeah," he said reaching for a napkin and wiping his shirt as best he could. "Just didn't see that coming," he said wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Lifting his glass to his lips he took another sip as he kept his eyes on Gabriella.

"Just promise me no sex in the radius of anywhere I can hear it," Maria pleaded as she looked upward, "Your both adults and I can't stop you but if you don't mind I'd like to pretend you're playing monopoly when I'm not here."

Troy choked on his orange juice unable to keep himself from gasping at Maria outburst. In a coughing fit he got up from his seat at the table, "I'm just going to go upstairs and change," he murmured between coughs.

Gabriella smirked as she watched him leave the room and head upstairs, "He's so weird," she said looking back at her mother.

"Gabriella," her mother said quietly as she looked down at her coffee, "Troy is nice boy, be careful please," she said raising an eye towards her daughter. "Things are already complicated enough with you living together, I'm not saying this isn't a good idea," she said letting out a sigh, "Just be careful."

Gabriella bit her lip as she listened to what her mother had to say, "I understand," she said feeling a little hesitant. There was awkward but comfortable silence in the room as Gabriella lifted her glass to her lip to take a sip.

"So is he a good kisser?" Maria asked teasingly.

Gabriella let out a laugh as she pulled back from her glass, "Yes," she said sheepishly "Really good."

Maria grinned as both girls giggled as if they were back in high school with a secret.

Troy came back down the stairs a little later with his back pack and Gabriella was waiting for him with a brown plaid shirt. "Wear this," she said handing it to him.

"You know despite the belief cowboys dress just like we do," he said removing his back pack and putting on the shirt.

"You're a complainer aren't you?" Gabriella said adjusting her messenger bag.

"I like to call it opinionated," Troy countered as he picked up his back pack again.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she took hold of his arm and began rolling up his sleeve, "One day when you look back on your high school experience, you'll thank me."

Just then Maria walked past them with her coffee cup, "You know I think we have another cowboy hat in the garage," she said looking at Troy.

"I'm not wearing a cowboy hat," Troy said looking at both women with grim expression.

When they approached the school Troy frowned as he adjusted the belt buckle digging into his abdomen. His hat fell forward a little as he looked down and he lifted his hand to adjust it.

"Hey Troy,"

He looked up to see three cheerleaders walking by and he nodded politely in acknowledgement, "Good Morning,"

Gabriella came up to him her eyes on the cheerleaders as they pasted, "Great, now I'm going to have to start jogging again."

Troy frowned as he looked over at her a little confused, "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"

"Well if the cheerleaders think you're cute then I have step up my game," Gabriella said linking her arm through his, "High school is battle field when it comes to dating."

"How exactly do we know cheerleaders think I'm cute?" he said walking beside her as they approached the school.

"Morning Troy,"

"Morning," he said tipping his hat to another girl passing by.

"Trust me on this," Gabriella said with a raised eyebrow, "Women are evil and they have the power of sex on their side. I have to keep up physically and keep you interested all at the same time."

Troy shook his head as they began to climb the steps, "But I am interested?"

"Hey Troy what's hanging," A guy who jumped in front of them held up his hand and Troy hesitantly held up his and smiled as the guy slapped it and walked off. Looking back at Gabriella he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think I'm the kind of guy who cares about that stuff," Troy said noticing a lot more people staring at them as they walked through the hall. People where still hustling about and there was a buzz going through the crowd but there was also something else. An uncomfortable feeling inside him began to bubble to the surface.

"Please you're a guy. You care more than you think you do," Gabriella said off handily as she looked down at her hand, "That mustard stuff really took the bite out of it and I think some of it's beginning to scab over."

Troy couldn't help but half listen as more people waved at him, slowly he came to a stop in hall as another person walked by.

"Hey Troy," he said with quick nod as he made his way past them.

There was a tug on his arm and he glanced at Gabriella who was frowning. "Troy?" Gabriella said looking at him oddly, "What's wrong?"

Troy raised a brow as he turned back to Gabriella, "People are staring at us."

For the first time Gabriella began to take in her surroundings as well and odd feeling came over her as she noticed he was right. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Troy said instinctively putting a protective hand across her.

"Hoops!" Chad yelled coming down the hall in his overalls, Taylor not too far behind was talking to Kelsi casually as they handed a piece of paper back and forth.

"Chad," Troy greeted waiting for him to come in closer before leaning in, "What's going on?"

Chad placed a hand on Troy's shoulder, "Steven got suspended. Two weeks."

Gabriella brought her hand up to her mouth in shock as she looked back around the hall at everyone else.

"We got to go," Chad said giving Troy's shoulder a squeeze.

"Wait, go where?" Troy asked watch Chad begin to walk off.

"Come on, coach wants us in the locker room in ten minutes," Chad said in hurry, "You're the only dummy without a phone."

Gabriella unlinked her arm from Troy's, "Go,"

"Wait, I don't understand?" Troy said looking at Gabriella a little confused as Chad took off down the hall.

Gabriella smirked as she looked around them, "This you don't understand?" she said to him with disbelief.

Before he could say something Jason and Zeke came running down the hall both of them linking Troy's arms and dragging him off along with them towards the gym. Leaving Gabriella behind in the hall as Taylor and Kelsi approached her.

"Did you see this?" Kelsi said with grin as she watched Troy get dragged off.

Gabriella took the flyer and held it up looking at a picture of Troy posing on the front steps with Chad and Zeke in their spirit day attire. The caption read _Vote For Troy For Homecoming King!_

"Oh my god," Gabriella said with a smile, looking up at both Kelsi and Taylor. "I have no idea what to wear tomorrow. I never went shopping for a dress."

"What?" Kelsi said with a raised brow, "Gabi?"

"I didn't think it would be a big deal?" she said defensively.

"I'm calling an emergency after school shopping session," Taylor said pulling out her phone, "I'm calling Sharpay."

"Should I do my hair?" Gabriella asked in a panic.

Troy laughed as the guys dragged him through the double doors, people were clapping, people were cheering, and the locker room was in an up roar. He still didn't know what was going on, he didn't have a clue about what was making everyone act so crazy.

"Put him here boys," Coach said with a chuckle.

Zeke and Jason both released Troy into the chair sitting in the middle of the room. The entire team was there and they noise was beginning to settle. Troy removed his hat looking around the room at all the other guys dressed up like he was, _honestly plaid did not make you a cowboy_ Troy thought as he looked back up at coach.

"Bolton, it's come to my attention this morning at the teacher staff meeting that you submitted a project to the principal about some kind of green house?" he asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't think it was going to be that big a deal," he said looking around the room.

"Your team has come to the consensuses that they would all like to pitch in and work together on this project." Coach said lifting up his clipboard, "They also want you to be team captain," he said writing something down and looking up causally to see Troy's reaction.

Troy bit his bottom lip as he brought a hand up to the back of his neck, "I don't know if I deserve to be captain," Troy answered honestly. "I mean Jason really came up with the new plays and Chads the one who gathered you guys together I mean I really didn't do much."

"You lead the way," Chad said stepping forward.

"And you stepped up when no one else would," Jason added looking around at everyone else who nodded in agreement.

"You stood up for us," someone else said stepping forward, "you care about your team."

Troy felt his smile grow as he looked around the room at everyone gathered together. Looking back up at the coach he shrugged his shoulders. "What about Steven?"

"It seems to me that your teammates trust you more," Coach said with a shrug, "I think that means something. As far as I'm concerned the jobs all yours."

The team went wild and Troy jerked in the shock as he looked around at everyone who came in inclosing him in a circle of jumping and roars.

"WHAT TEAM!" Chad called out.

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM! He repeated.

"WILDCATS!" The voices were thunderous and Troy shifted as they lifted him up on their shoulders.

"WHAT TEAM?" Chad called.

"WILDCATS GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

During lunch Troy and Gabriella walked into the lunchroom and were shocked at what they saw, gone were the diving lines from table to table people of all kinds mixed in, sitting together and talking as they ate their lunch. Troy and Gabriella got their plates standing in the lunch line they talked back and forth about the dance and the game tomorrow. "Hey Gabriella?"

"Yeah," she said reaching for fruit cup.

"That stuff you said earlier about me being interested?" Troy asked as he reached for a fruit cup as well.

Gabriella inched forward and looked at the options for the main course, pizza, spaghetti, and something that looked like meat loaf. Gabriella winced and she looked back at Troy, "Don't get the meat loaf," she said in a low voice.

"Noted," he said nodding at the meatloaf, "Listen," he said leaning down to be heard. "I don't want you to think that I'm don't believe in monogamy."

"There's no doubt in my mind that you'll stay faithful Troy, its every ponytail, sport bra wearing thong showing hussy that I'm worried about," she said opting for the spaghetti.

Troy took a pizza slice, "So you feel threaten?"

"Hey Troy, congrats on getting captain," Martha said as she walked by placing a hand on his shoulder and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Gabriella frowned as she burned a hole in the back of Martha head as she walked off in her torn jeans and tiny black tang top. "I feel like I should piss on your foot to mark my territory," Gabriella said reaching for a milk carton. "Seriously it's like I'm invisible."

"But I see you," Troy said reaching for a milk carton, "Isn't that what matters?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Typical," she said shrugging her shoulders, "Tell me this, who are you taking to dance tomorrow?" she said walking through the tables as he followed.

"I thought we were going together, I thought you said you wanted to go with me?" Troy said doing his best to keep up and think clearly.

"I did, I do, you never asked me, you just assumed," Gabriella placed her tray on one of the tables, "You're a big shot basketball team captain, and I'm a no one, or a basketball slut if people want to take Steven seriously," she said sitting down. "All I wanted was to come back to school and be normal, maybe hang out with my normal friends, go on a normal date every once in a while, have a normal boyfriend who understood the dating dynamics of high school. I mean maybe I was just stupid to think th-"

"Get up," he said interrupting her and placing his tray on table besides hers.

"Excuse you?" Gabriella said looking up at him with a raised brow.

"Shut up and get up," Troy said still standing over her, "Now."

Gabriella mouth hung open and she watched as Taylor and Chad came to the table. Before she could protest again he got up on the bench and held out his hand as he now towered over the entire lunchroom and was quickly getting attention from everyone else.

"Troy get down from there people are staring," Gabriella said grabbing his hand.

"Get up here," he pulled back.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand as he hoisted her up, "Now what?" Gabriella said crossing her arms as she suddenly became a little self-aware about her appearance.

Troy removed his hat and tossed it down on the table, looking back at her he let out a breath. "Will you go to the homecoming dance with me?" he asked loud enough to be heard at surrounding tables who had gone mute to hear what the commotion was about.

Gabriella smirk, "If I say yes can I get down?"

"Are you saying yes?" Troy countered.

"I'm saying yes."

Troy took her hand but instead of helping her down as she expected he pulled her to him and in front of the entire lunchroom he covered her lips with his. There was an immediate difference in this kiss, it had been different than the ones they shared before, and instead it was a lot more like the one from last night when he pushed her against the door. Troy left hand slid down her body wrapping around her hips and in one swift movement he pulled her towards him and they were pelvis to pelvis as he used his right hand to gently hold the back of her neck.

Her cowboy hat hit the floor; there were cheers from on lookers, cat calls and clapping as people cheered him on. Her body was pressed against him and she absolutely loved the electric current that ran through her from his touch. Memories of the night before flooded her and her lips parted as she kissed him back.

It wasn't until breathing became the greater necessity that he pulled away releasing her from his grip and giving her a small wink. He jumped down from the bench and in one swift movement he took her by the waist and helped her down as well. "Something tells me that you'd rather be anything but normal."

After School Gabriella was in the gym with the others as they made the decorations from tomorrow. She couldn't stop smiling even if she tried, "How long do you think you can keep doing that?" Taylor asked her as they rotated supply amongst each other.

Gabriella looked up at her from the ribbons she was twisting together. "I don't know," she said with a shrug. "I haven't smiled like this since forever," she let out a sigh as she let her hands fall into her lap.

Sharpay chuckled as she took the ribbon from Gabriella's hands, "I think I smiled nonstop for the first two days."

Kelsi handed her a small piece of tape, "I still smile take from time to time."

Taylor frowned, "I think I got jipped."

"Please," Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I remember someone singing Pocket Full of Sunshine for a whole month when you and Chad started dating."

Taylor smirked, "do you think we're going to win the game?"

"I think so," Kelsi said as she handed Sharpay another piece of tape. "How are you and Troy getting to the dance?"

"Yeah, how is that going to work since you both live in the same house?" Sharpay said taking the tape and holding up a done twisted strand.

"Well I mean it can still be romantic," Taylor said with a shrug.

Gabriella nodded, "Well after the game he's going to go over to Chad's house to get ready," Gabriella grinned timidly trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, "He said he wants to ring the bell and pick me up for the dance."

"Oh," Kelsi said bringing a hand to her heart, "That is so romantic."

"We have to find the perfect dress tonight after the parade," Sharpay said with shrug, "Tomorrow is going to be the best night ever!"

Just then noise disturbed the quite bustle of the gym as Chad and Troy came in through the double doors. "Told you they'd be in here man, they're on the decorating committee," Chad said as he turned to see Troy while he walked backwards.

"For the last time, I have no idea what that is."

Gabriella giggled as she watched Troy roll his eyes and push Chad playfully in the shoulder as he made his way towards her.

"Hello," she said looking up at him as he came to sit down beside her.

"Hey," Troy picked up a ribbon and held it up, "What are you guys doing? Everyone is heading down town for the parade."

"We still have time," Sharpay said with shrug, "those things never start when they should."

"Told ya," Chad said as sat in between Sharpay and Taylor reaching a hand into the popcorn bowl and smashing a fistful in his mouth.

"Yeah besides are you're in the parade now being captain an all?" Gabriella smirked, "They won't start without you. Beside I promised I'd help with the decorations."

"No problem." Troy leaned back on his hands as his arms flexed behind him and watched her as she sat there twirling the ribbon staring at him back, both smiling like idiots.

"Oh for the love of all that's sane," Taylor said reaching for the ribbon in Gabriella's hand. "Get out of here and go maul each other, you guys are making me jealous."

"Jealous?" Chad said perking up from his spot.

"Shut up and eat your popcorn," Taylor spit out as she taped together the ribbon.

"What did I do?" Chad said wiping his hands on his pants and looking to Sharpay and Kelsi for help.

Gabriella and Troy shot up from their spot on the gym floor and Troy grabbed her hand as he ran towards the double doors in a laughing craze. Both of them extending out their arms in joy as the sun's warm rays played on their skin. Gabriella let out a shriek as Troy grabbed her by the waist lifting her up and spinning. When they came to a stop their laughter died down as he gently loosened his grip so she could slide down his body gently bringing them face to face.

"You going to kiss me or what?" she said with a smirk.

Troy rolled his eyes as he put her down fully on the ground, "What on earth am I going to do with you?"

"I don't what haven't we done already?" Gabriella countered with a naughty grin as she came out in front of him.

"How is your hand?" he frowned as he looked down at her exposed hand.

Gabriella held it up to examine it, "it burns and stings a little," she said looking up at him.

"Come on let's go home and wrap it but before we head over to the parade," he said turning her around and pushing her towards the truck.

"Or?" she said turning around to face him again and run backwards a little, "We could find someplace to park and experiment in that big front seat of yours," Gabriella said taking off her plaid over shirt and tossing it at him.

Troy smirked as he caught the shirt.


End file.
